My Daughter, NOT YOURS
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: What if The Evil Queen got to baby Emma before charming could get her to the wardrobe and raised her as her own. Emma grows up with Regina and loves her , then a discovery is made of lineage, can Regina keep her Daughter and her real mother apart or will mary margaret show off a little snow white fire, and fight for what she loves her daughter and Husband.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Prologue:**

In a far away realm there lived a husband and wife, a king and queen but these weren't ordinary people they had the strongest love.

True Love, so strong that it could conquer anything. There was true love in this realm, but never as strong as their's. For their's was the strongest true love in the whole universe that no one could beat.

They were faced with many challenges that tested their love together, and they had always won against evil. They had helped people along the way making friends and allies and took back their kingdom from their estranged and evil step parents.

They were expecting a child...a child who can and will change everything they ever knew into some thing even greater, this child was no ordinary child for SHE was a girl which would change many lives for the greater good and defeat evil every where she went. It starts with her parents, and the evil queens curse.

This girl's story was just beginning, her name is _**Emma**_... and this is her tale and it was in some bit's nothing like a fairy.

* * *

"I don't want to leave you" She ran to him, she rubbed her hands up and down his chest near his neck around the collar of his white cotton shirt he was wearing.

"What's 28 years with eternal love" He looked lovingly and deep into her eyes, vowing something mentally.

Snow and Charming kiss deeply not wanting this to be their last kiss when... snow breaks from the kiss with a hurt face

"what, what is it"

snow's face contort's with pain and clutches her stomach

"The baby she's coming" snow says with a lot of worry in her voice.

Regina is on her way to her stupid step-daughters kingdom in her royal carriage while the curse she behind her and her solders speeding toward the charming's castle.

"My Queen it's time"

"Excellent soon my step-grandchild will be born and I will raise her in the new cursed realm as my own, and make her despise her parents"Regina feeling the need to see snow in pain as a funny thing.

"Genie show me my step-daughter"

"As you Wish"

Back at the charming castle...

"AAAAAAAHHHAAAHHAAH" she was full of tears and sweat, she was in great pain which she would relive again if it were to see her baby daughter.

"a few more minutes and the wardrobe will finished"her husband tried to calm her, and support her in any way trying to reassure her not to worry.

"I can't have this baby now, I can't" she was in tears, she tried to deny what was happening knowing full well what she would have to do if she had her daughter now.

"Just breathe, Doc do something"charming tries to calm her, he held her side being there for her holding her hand.

"Its ready" Gepetto motions for him to come to leave, to escape.

"we can't move her, it's too late" Gepetto leaves to go to Pinocchio, he went to go speak to his son which he made get into the wardrobe knowing the queen wouldn't make it with her child but only the babe after Pinocchio.

"push snow, push"she pushed with all her might, holding her husbands hand crying tears she couldn't distinguish as happy or sad. She heard her daughter's cries come into the world, she started to smile not caring about the queen or even the curse. Doc cleaned the baby off then wrapped her in the baby blanket Granny had knitted for her, it had her name on it. Doc looked at the baby then smiled, he passed the baby to snow and Charming who were waiting anxiously for their daughter.

"WAhahaah" as Regina heard those cries she smiled so big, because she knew that she was going to take that child from snow whites arms, just like she took Daniel from her.

In the mean time...the The Evil Queens Guards breached the castle. "find them and my child" the queen commanded.

Snow and Charming stared a their beautiful baby girl as she wails and cries, just looking at her and admiring every feature on her face. Charming kissed baby Emma's head then his beautiful wife. As snow cherishes this moment she hears the guards breach the castle doors followed by shouting and fighting, then quickly she remembers the escape plan.

"The wardrobe, it only takes one"

With a rushed breath "Then are plan has failed, at least were together"snow looks at her beautiful baby touching her face scared for the courage she has to say

"No, you have to take her, take the baby to the wardrobe"

"Are you out of your mind" charming whispers trying to convince her

"No its the only way, you have to save her-

"No-no-no you don't know what you're saying"

"No I do, we have to believe that she will come back for us"

"We have to give her, her best chance" snow finishes crying looking at charming who mirrors her own face

Charming kisses his baby girl on the head

"Good-bye Emma" kissing her as well trying not to cry handing her to charming

Who kisses her so hard and rushes off to get his sword and looks at snow one last time for a while and running out the room with Emma who is crying for her mother.

Regina looks into her mirror and sees snow crying for her life, and she notes that she looks so heartbroken which brings a huge smile to the witches face which fades quickly when she notices that the child is no longer with her and charming is gone as well.

"NO, he will not get away"

She vanishes to the hallway to the nursery in a hurry to catch him before he got away with the baby.

Charming runs down the hall with Emma and see's The Evil Queens guards take out one of his solders who he knew and was his third in command. Charming charged at them with his sword and fought with all his might and breath, one of the guards swords went near Emma but charming deflected it, while get slashed on the shoulder and killing the guards once and for all.

He ran to the nursery door and kicked it open in a rush to get Emma into the wardrobe, he put Emma in the wardrobe kissed her on the head.

"Find Us"and he closed the doors but not fully by accident in a hurry to save his daughter, after all he was injured across his shoulder.

He glimpsed to his left and turned around and was faced with another set of guards which got the better of him since he had his shoulder already injured and stabbed him in the gut. The price stumbled to the floor and fell all while looking toward the wardrobe and watched as The Evil Queens men broke open the wardrobe but before he could see inside, he closed his eyes into a sleep for many years.

The wardrobe still contained baby Emma for which charming did not close the doors fully, which in turn the wardrobe had not worked.

The guards pick up the child and exit the nursery to find the Evil Queen.

Snow had a feeling something was terribly wrong and went to find her husband she wobbled trying not to wince from the pain of child-birth she was in.

"No, nooo" as she saw charming on the floor stumbling over to him, she tries to shake him awake but he doesn't move, she holds his face

"Please, please come back to me " she thinks of the time he awoke her with true loves kiss and kisses him and sees it didn't work and tries again for this was not a sleeping curse but of a coma, but of course she doesn't know of Evil witch of a step mother walks in the nursery after appearing in the hallway before the door.

"Oh, don't worry dear, in a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him" Regina says to her step-daughter having no worries in the world happily

"Why did you do this" snow exclaims grimly

Regina bends over angrily "Because this is my happy ending" snow closes her eyes in tears

Three Guards come through the door in the one in the back holding the baby princess

"The Child" Regina asks her loyal guards and snow is nervous to know what happened praying her baby girl was safe.

"Here" the guard in the back says, snow heart breaks as she looks to the guard and sees her sweet-sweet baby girl squirming in her baby blanket, she was crying with tear on her baby doll face.

"The King put her in the wardrobe, we broke the doors down and found her, probably trying to hide her from us" the guard says while growling toward the fallen king and queen and handed the baby to Regina.

"Regina please don't hurt Emma she is an innocent baby, please I beg you. She is my daughter and I love her with every fiber in my being, she has done nothing wrong to you" sow begs as her heart breaks every minute she holds her precious baby girl

"So that's my daughter's name 'Emma' it's not great but it will have to do"

"your daughter"?! snow screams outraged, now knowing the purpose of wanting Emma.

Regina goes over to the wardrobe and inspects it."You were going to send her to that realm through this tree alone to fend for herself!" Regina says very angrily and mad at Snow disgusted at their foolish plan, the baby would have never been found or even killed straight away.

"It was the only way to save her from you, we were giving her,her best chance, good would always win, you are going to lose either way I know that now, good will always win, at least we are together"snow explains to her

"We'll see about that, your wrong, you will never be together and she will be my daughter FOREVER, and she will despise you and your charming if it is the last thing I do" looking up at the ceiling laughing in a very sinister way.

Snow notices and looks up as well, the ceiling starts to crumble and so does the rest of the castle walls around them as dark smoke seeps in. Regina starts laughing as Emma cries and wails but are faint because of the other noise.

"Where are we going" snow ask Regina scared for her family's life

"Somewhere horrible" the glass windows break and smoke pores in

"Absolutely horrible" another set of windows break

"A place where the only happy ending, will be mine" snow holds on to charming for dear life as she tries to reach for Emma but her hand come up short and smoke engulfs them all and then darkness...


	2. Her Daughter

_**Hey guys, the story is under repair and I am trying to update the chapters as fast as I can.**_

_**I hate it how fan-fiction writers take forever updating so I am getting on it. :)**_

_**I am surprised and happy at the feed back from you guys and didn't expect for people to catch an interest in it.**_

_**If you are in any way confused you can write a review or message me, I will get back to and explain or update the chapter.**_

_**This is my first real fan-fiction so, crossing my fingers**_

_**Thank you for reading Enjoy :)**_

_**Microsoftgirl24**_

* * *

Regina woke up like from a bad dream but really it was a good one in her eyes , she had finally done it she cast the curse and she had everything she could want. She inspected the room she was in and remembered that it was her bedroom in her mansion which contained her and...

All of a sudden she hears a baby crying in the room down the hall and smiles, she still had the two idiots child, she had her happy ending. She walked down the luxurious hallway in her mansion, a the end of the hall next to the stairs was Emma's bedroom which had the name "EMMA" on the door in purple and the door pink. Regina walked into the room hearing Emma crying but when much to Regina's surprise when Emma saw Regina she stopped crying immediately and looked at her with longing and loving eyes and reaches for her, when Regina doesn't pick Emma up right away she starts whining. Suddenly Regina is drawn to her crib and picks Emma up.

"Hi, Emma"in response she only gets a giggle from the baby

"I am your-" then she stops herself, but doesn't know why and thinks am I her mommy?

"your mommy, and I am going to take good care of you" as she says this she thinks what else do i say?

"I love you" then out of no where Emma gives her a kiss on the cheek

"I take that as a I love you too"

Emma starts crying and wont stop, Regina couldn't take it

Regina has no clue what to do or take care of a baby so she puts Emma back in her crib after giving her the stupid blanket she fawns over the child fell asleep and went she to her office gladly to use the computer.

"okay, how do I look up information on a baby"?

Regina had no clue what she was doing and got frustrated with the contraption and broke it ,so she phoned her fake cursed friend Kathryn who in this world is or used to be dating snow's husband charming. she grins just thinking about it, to bad he won't wake up from his coma and she could relish seeing snow so hurt, unfortunately he wouldn't,not on her watch.

"Kathryn, hello, how are you" Regina said in a sweet fake voice

"fine, I'm fine, I just miss David, Where ever he is I hope he is hap-"

"That's nice, look I have adopted a daughter and since you grew up with 2 brothers and a sister I thought you can help, i really don't know what I am doing and don't have the slightest clue"

"oh how wonderful, I didn't know you wanted kids Regina, good for you, sure I'll be right over"

* * *

Regina waited in the meantime she pour herself a drink of apple cider mixed with scotch and sat on her couch with a defeated groan. Right when Regina was enjoying the peace the door bell rang, she fixed herself and answered the door with one of her fake friendly grins.

"Kathryn, do please come in"

"Thank you Regina"

"so how much do you know about children"

"Well, I have two brothers and a sister that was younger than me so I know how to take care of a little girl"

"You must know a lot, I need all the help I can get"

"So where is she"?Kathryn replies sweetly and smiles

"Shes-" a cry erupted from upstairs just a t that moment

"She's in her room upstairs, I can show you" Regina says to her climbing up the grand staircase with Kathryn

"Her room is this one" Regina smiles knowing and enjoy thinking that she has a daughter

She opens the door and sees Emma failing her arms in the air crying and goes over to the crib to pick Emma up.

"Emma this is Kathryn, mommies friend" she says while holding Emma who stared at Kathryn with adorable greenish blue eyes and smiles

Emma starts babbling nonsense and reaches out toward Kathryn

"You can hold If you like, only if you sit down, I don't want her to get hurt"

"of course" Kathryn replies while taking Emma and sitting down. When she sits down she gets a good look at Emma and notices and could have sworn that her eyes look like David's a little, but then thinks it her imagination and that she misses him to much.

"she beautiful, Regina, a little princess" Kathryn says to Regina and tickles Emma's tummy which brings a huge laugh to the baby.

"What made you want to adopt"? she asks innocently

"I simply wanted to help a child in need, so I did " Regina replies trying not to sound annoyed by the question

"So, how do I care for her" Regina replies wanting to know how to take care of her baby girl.

* * *

As Regina let Kathryn finally out of her house after she squeezed her for information on taking care of children, she had enough. Kathryn wrote down a list of what to do and what she would need to get and it seemed very helpful, which to Regina was worth it. She looked at the list of things she needed to buy which would cost someone a lot of money, but lucky for her she was rich.

* * *

The next day Regina asked Kathryn to babysit Emma while she did the necessary shopping of things she needed for Emma as such as Diapers, Pacifiers, Bibs, clothes, a high chair, Baby powder, wipes, etc. Which for every right reason where ever she went she got looks of disbelief at the sight of the Madam Mayor buying baby things across town, she knew by tomorrow that word would spread that she had a child.

By the time she got home she found Emma asleep in her crib and Kathryn watching her. She thanked and payed Kathryn, who left shortly after.

Regina looked over into the crib and saw Emma who slept like the perfect angel, which warmed her heart or some feeling inside similar to that. She reached into the crib and touched Emma's check and then kissed her on the head , she went to the door and said

"Sweet dream My little princess"

and turned off the light

In the darkness you can see the night light Regina bought that was on and projected beautiful swans near the crib.

Emma smiled.


	3. Walking Emergency

Regina learned to be happy with Emma very quickly. She bought every toy possible, but what annoyed her was that Emma would start to play with the toys but kept going back to her pathetic blanket and snuggling it . Regina wished it were her she snuggled, not the symbol of her real parents that she took everywhere she went.

Regina was so excited the day Emma started to walk it was when she was one and a half, but quickly learned not leave sight of Emma for too long, because Emma was always on the move.

Just for a minute Regina went into the kitchen to make an apple pie, she bought a lot of cook books and started cooking right away she figured when Emma was older she could cook her anything that she wanted and spoil her with her cooking, soon she found out she loved cooking and made up recipes herself one of which is her homemade apple pie which was always so delicious.

In the meantime Emma got bored when she saw her mamma wasn't around and started walking all around the house Regina went to go check on Emma she saw that she had disappeared

"Emma..Emma" she tried calling out to her, She was starting to get worried thinking that Emma could be any where since she could crawl.

"Emma EMMA" Regina started freaking out searching everywhere until she heard giggling from the closet, when she opened it she found Emma siting on the floor giggling and clapping her hands. Regina was furious at first then she saw that Emma started to cry, so she picked her up and held her trying to console with the child assuring her mommy was not mad bring her to the couch, when Emma finally calmed down Regina started to rub her back soothing her which in turn lulled Emma to sleep.

"Ding" She heard the oven dinging and went to kitchen and put Emma in her high chair. She removed the apple pie from the oven and it smelled Delicious. She cut a slice up into little pieces and put in on Emma's place mat,Emma smelled what was in front of her and dove in to the pie like it was nobody's business, Regina smiled with delight as her little girl ate the pie she cooked as she herself indulged in a slice herself.

She turned her back for a second when out of no where she heard gasping from behind her, she quickly turned around it was Emma and her face was all purple and she was gasping for air. Regina didn't no what to do, she took Emma out of the high chair and put her down on the couch, and reached for the phone calling 911

"come on, come on"

"Storybrooke General, what's your emergency"

"Hello, my daughter's not breathing send an ambulance right away"!

"where are you located miss"

"108 Mifflin St."

"we'll send out an ambulance right away"

After five minutes Regina could hear the sirens coming nearer, she ran to Emma and checked her over and saw that she still not breathing and fell asleep ,she started to freak out and cry. The Paramedics banged on the door and Regina ran to let them in. They went straight to Emma and put her on the gurney and wheeled her off to the ambulance Regina ran with them crying until a paramedic asked

"are you riding with us"

"yes of course she is my daughter, I am not leaving her"

Regina climbed in and they drove off in a hurry to the hospital

* * *

They rushed Emma into an examination room to analyze the was in full blown tears, a nurse came and told her to sit down in the waiting room and fill out wrote down Emma's information.

Name:Emma Ruth Mills

Born: October 23, 1983

Relation: Adoptive Mother

She really wanted to put down birth mother, but she had to be kept constantly think about her baby and if she was going to be fine.

After an hour went by the more anxious and worried Regina became.

"Madam Mayor" Regina turned around to see doctor whale standing there with a clip board in his hands with a dumbfounded look on his face

"how is she, how's my Emma" she asked quickly trying to cut to the chase hoping for a good answer

He looked down at his clip board then look up at her again "she's going to be fine, she just suffered from a mild panic attack, which are prone to happen when babies get too tired out"

Regina was relieved "Where is she,can I see her" she asked hopefully

"I don't know she could use the rest right now considering she is only one years old, it can have its tole on a child her age,you can take her home tomorrow make sure she doesn't get to over excited next time and she will be fine"

Regina didn't care she just wanted to see her daughter

"Need I remind you that I am the mayor and I will see my daughter, and if you try to stop me , it will be the last thing you do" she said in a very serious tone.

"fine, room 815"

"thank you" she quickly walked to Emma's room

* * *

She looked so small and fragile, she had an oxygen mask on her little face which covered her little button nose, she started crying even more as she watched her little chest rise and fall. Her precious eyes started to drift slowly open. Regina had brought Emma's blanket with her thinking she would want it when she woke up.

A couple of hours later, Regina was resting in a chair next to Emma's crib/bed when she heard..

Emma started crying

Regina rushed over the bed touching Emma's little face treasuring her, every minute that she saw of Emma safe and sound.

After a while Regina went home so she could pick Emma up tomorrow.

* * *

In the morning, the door of Emma's room opened while she was sleeping. It was a volunteer who brought flowers on her rounds to all the rooms. This was no ordinary volunteer, but of who was Miss. Mary-Margaret Blanchard.

She just stared at the baby she meet while she was on the street with a Blonde women know as her babysitter,who who seemed to like her very much and wondered why as she felt a strong connection to Emma. She went over to the bed and tossled Emma's curly hair and smoothed her cheek emma leaned into her touch while sleeping, and felt the urge to cry but did not know why.

"Feel better, Emma"

She left with a frown hoping that Emma felt better

Regina came just minutes after Miss. Blanchard left not even noticing her. She stayed for a couple of hours until, Dr. Whale came in shortly to check on Emma's progress ,to inform Regina to keep a closer eye on Emma and that they could go home.

"If she has a panic attack again, call my hospital number and I will guide you to help Emma through it, I also want Emma to have monthly check ups here at the hospital physician"

"Thank you, Dr. Whale"

his pager started beeping "oh, I got to take this, bye Emma"

he left the room

Regina turned to Emma who was now fully awake

"Are you Ready to go home" Regina said as she picked Emma up from the crib/bed and went out the door. Emma leaned on her mother putting her head on her shoulder.

As they were walking down the hallway, they passed Miss. Blanchard. Regina did not need to see her now, Emma perked up when she spotted her.

"Hi Emma, are you going home" Emma smiled which caused Mary-Margaret to smile very similar to Emma's.

"Yes, we are Miss. Blanchard, if you don't mind"very rudely.

"Oh, sorry Miss. Mills"

"bye, Sweetheart"

Emma waved at Her birth Mother very cutely causing her mommy to grimace.

They were going Home.


	4. Stay away from, My DAUGHTER

3 month later...

Ever since that night three months ago Emma became the number one priority in her life. Emma's hair started to grow out and turn curly and short which reminded her of her stupid step-daughter snow-white so she got her ears pierced so no one one would notice her hair as much, Emma was already very bright and smart child, other than that she acted and looked nothing like the two idiots at this point at least.

Regina finally got home from work to find Emma on the carpet playing with her toys while Kathryn was on the sofa reading a book. Immediately she put on a fake smile and thanked Kathryn for watching Emma.

"Just call me when you need me to watch her again if you like, she is very well-behaved, you are such a good mother, I can't imagine anyone else being a better mother to her than you" she smiled very brightly and broke Regina out of her trance

"Neither can I dear, and i can prove it" she smiled and Kathryn acknowledged what she said

"I will see and Emma next week goodbye"! She walked out the door so gleefully it disgusted Regina to the core. Once Kathryn was gone Emma whined and reached for Regina who lit up like a Christmas tree

"That's right mommy's home, and she missed you so much" Regina replied kissing Emma's head and tickling her which made her giggle so noticed for the past couple of days Emma started babbling more and more and thought she was trying to talk and mostly come at as "mmhmmhmmhhhmmaolahma" and couldn't tell what she was trying to say.

That's when it happened out of the blue after Emma stops giggling

"mama"

Regina stares at the little girl in her arms shocked and smiles so big it hurts, not that she cares

"That's right, mama Emma,always your mama"! Regina says in a happy voice then goes into a serious tone

"My Daughter,NOT SNOW WHITES" she whispered

"MAMAMAMAMA"! Emma exclaimed very excitedly while playing with Regina's necklace

"that's right mama" the happy mother said, then kissed her sweet baby on her forehead

Regina pulled herself from a deep thought and looked down and saw that Emma had fallen asleep on her chest and her head on her shoulder just like the first time she held her, Regina smiled at the memory

"Time for bed my princess"

Regina brought Emma to her room and sat down with Emma in the rocking chair she looked so peaceful and angelic that she could watch for hours, and she did until she herself fell asleep with her daughter.

* * *

The next day Regina woke up with Emma in her arms and smiled, she brought her down stairs to the kitchen and put Emma in her high chair and went to get Emma her homemade apple sauce from the fridge which Emma loved so much and put it in a cute little bowl that had smileys all over it, it was Emma's favorite bowl which made her always let out a little giggle, Regina always tried to make Emma very happy as much as possible because nothing was nothing unless the best for her little princess. Ever since Emma was able to eat solid foods Regina found she loved feeding Emma and was her favorite part of the morning when she didn't have work, but today she was off. Plus after the panic attack fiasco she was plain up scared to feed her apple pie again, so she stuck with apple sauce.

"Well Emma it seems we ran out apple sauce, and I need to go grocery shopping so for now I guess we have to go to granny's diner"

Emma responded with a very happy clap and giggle

"I take that as a yes" smiling and cooing at her

Regina got Emma dressed in a cute little dress,little hat and little shoes that were so adorable on her that made you want pinch her checks, not that she would admit did not want to leave without her blanket and broke out into a fit she finally got Emma into her stroller only when she compromised to let Emma bring her baby blanket with her. They final got out the door and on the main street of storybrooke until they reached granny's and finally went in.

"Did you enjoy the walk Emma" she cooed to the toddler who only gurgled in response. Regina left Emma alone for a minute to order her and Emma's breakfast in the meantime Emma started whining,crying and started throwing a tantrum in the middle of the diner which contained many of the people to which Regina hates and cursed.

" Oh my word, look how cute and big you have got, it's okay sweetheart no ones going to hurt you" Mary Margaret told the baby who instantly was staring at her so contently as if she was an angel, remembering her from the hospital.

"See all you wanted was someone to talk to"

"remove yourself away from my DAUGHTER at once"

"I'm so sorry Madam Mayor, she was just crying and I couldn't stand still while Emma looked so scared and alone,I wanted to help.."she stammered

"Save your excuses for someone who cares" Regina said cutting her off from her banter and taking Emma out of the stroller to hold her dropping Emma's baby blanket to the floor, in her mind to make Mary Margaret jealous which worked because she looked torn. Emma started wiggling and started reaching for her blanket, then Mary Margaret picked it up thinking it was the right thing to do and couldn't stand hearing this child in pain or tears for some odd reason.

"Here you go, Emma" she said smiling,after she touched the fabric she felt like something was starting to awake in her. Regina noticed the look on her step-daughters face though and got very scared and nervous, and suddenly angry.

"We have to get going now" she said putting Emma in her stroller who looked sad to be away from Mary Margaret, then Regina whispered very harshly and cold to the school teacher " If I EVER see your near MY DAUGHTER again, you will regret it" then walking out with Emma pushing the baby stroller causing everyone to watch the scene ,Regina not paying attention to the little girl in the stroller who was crying very loud and trying to reach to Mary Margaret internally in her heart knowing she was her real mommy, not this woman she knows, and won't not mentally for a while.

The School teacher stood very still and shocked at the mayors behavior, standing there gasping for air for five minutes ,then leaving herself back to her quaint lonely apartment. Mary Margaret went to sleep that night only thinking of that beautiful little girl "Emma",having a deep feeling in her heart and a fog almost being lifted...


	5. Emma Can you Hear me

**Sorry it took a while to update but here it is.**

**WARNING: Time Jump**

* * *

Emma grew up fast to Regina's surprise, but all kids do grow up eventually except one, but that was a different story all together. Any way Emma started to change her hair grew out and was curly, her eyes changed color to a greenish-light blue, and was a spitting blonde image of her birth mother. Her room changed as well, she had a bookshelf so that was so huge because Emma loved books so much and read everyday, a dresser, desk with computer, vanity, a Big girl bed with Purple sheets which she begged her mommy for so much, purple walls, and wood flooring, with lots of pictures of nature, and full of little clocks and bird statues all over the place.

Regina put shelfs in her room that had pictures of Emma and her together and some of Emma separately.

As Emma grew Regina loved every minute of it, but soon realized that her little girl is not so little anymore and soon find that she wasn't her real mommy.

It scared her everyday the thought that one day Emma would find out the truth in this little fake life she set up, and if her little girl would love her the same or not at all.

* * *

**Narrator POV:**

As time went on Emma grew older, she developed a sort of style as well. Emma always wore flower dresses, tee-shirts with jeans and sneakers, sometimes overalls, but always wore a different colored headband everyday.

Emma grew up loving to read anything she could get her hands on, her mommy didn't like it that she read all the time, so Emma would always go outside sometimes into the forest or especially near the children's school in town.

Emma was walking down the sidewalk pulling a wagon full of books, she was trying to find a place to read. She went toward the children's school and sat down next to a tree near the fence of the playground. She didn't know why she went there, it was like something was pulling her there. There was always this one woman who watched Emma like hawk with a small smile and saddened look on her face, Emma never noticed her.

She finished all the books in the wagon in two hours flat, and decided to go home to read some more.

* * *

Regina's POV:

Emma was in her room always reading her books, which astounds me that my four year old can read adult skilled books, she loves stories of adventure, and to my dislike love stories.

It was getting late so I started cooking Emma's favorite, My Homemade lasagna which was to die for. In the Enchanted forest I didn't like to cook because it was always messy but now in this realm there appliances that make it so easy and fun.

"Emma Dinner is ready, come down" Emma came running , I bet anything she knew I was cooking her favorite by the smell in the air, because she bolted to the table. Which always brought a smile to my face, which made me know she loved my cooking.

I placed the Lasagna on the table a cut a slice and put it on Emma's plate. As soon as I put the plate down she dug in.

"I see you are Hungry, I made your favorite" Regina sat down with her and put a slice on her own plate.

"I see thank you mommy, I didn't have lunch" Emma said with a cute smile, but her eyes screamed guilty.

"And why did you not have lunch" she asked in an accusing tone scolding Emma

Emma shrunk in her chair "I forgot to eat because I wanteded to finish my boke"

"That is not okay Emma, you need to eat three times a day, it's not healthy"

"Im sorry mommy, it won't happen again" Emma said looking sad and disappointed.

"That right it won't, come here" Regina pointed her finger to the spot next her.

Emma did as she was told and went to her mommy. Regina hoisted Emma over her lap and swatted it repeatedly.

Emma burst into tears, and started wailing.

"Mommy-mom please stop, I will be good, I will be good" she said in full blown tears

Regina ceased to hit Emma, and let her go. Emma stood up tears still in her eyes. Regina forced Emma around to look at her, and made her look directly in her eyes by putting her hand on Emma's chin.

"Look into my Eyes Emma, what do you see" Regina demanded and Emma did as she was told, afraid to get a smacking if she didn't.

"Its dark, and cold , and isn't happy" Emma said through tears just looking at it.

"That right, and if you don't behave you will go to a place like that"

"No, no please, I will behave and be a good girl mom" Emma said trying to beg regina to not send her there.

"Right, That's my Girl" Regina said smiling to her sternly, Emma shook her head and ran upstairs to her room closing the door behind her hoping to lock out the evil behind her.

Regina was pleased and knew that Emma would not disobey her again, she did this so she wouldn't act up in the near future. That was the last day Emma called Regina Mommy for a while.

* * *

1 Year Later

It was Emma's 5th Birthday, and Regina had the house covered in balloons for her little girl.

Emma's POV:

Today was my birthday and I was going to ask my mom if she could take me to Grannies diner for my birthday just so it didn't have to be just me and her and if she hit me it would be in public.

I went down stairs to the living room where my mom was waiting

"Mom, can we go to town for my burtday" I asked very nicely hoping she would agree, and also that it didn't make her mad.

"Where do you want to go"

"Can we go to Grannies, pleazze"

"Fine,get ready" she said quickly and took down the hall getting her purse and keys.

* * *

Regina's POV:

Before we left I put on Emma's paper crown that said birthday girl on it, which I bought for her special day.

We got in the car and drove to Main Street , Emma had to stay in my car seat which she hated so much. When I finally let Emma out of the car seat Emma ran toward Grannies with so much happiness, I tried to run to catch her and screamed her name when she was in the middle of a run Emma fell to the ground while turning back to look at her mother hitting her head.

She started crying very loudly, which caused some residence people to look at the poor child. When I finally caught up to Emma I grabbed her wrist and picked her up roughly, she looked pretty scared and I started to yell.

"When are you going to learn to slow down, and do as I tell you to Emma" Regina said very mad emma understood what she was saying but then her mothers voice became quieter, but when she looked at Emma again she saw that emma was very quiet and was staring at her with big eyes.

"Are you listening to me Emma" regina yelled

Emma just kept looking at her and had look of confusion on her face and then Emma did something Regina did not expect, she pointed to her ears. Regina just thought she was in shock and brought her in the diner and sat down.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to grannies my name is ruby" Ruby smiled at Emma who was staring all around her.

"Hello, Ruby I would like an apple cider" turning to Emma she asked "Emma what would you like to drink" Emma just kept staring around. Regina tapped her on her shoulder which made her look toward her mother.

"Forget it I know what she likes to drink, Can she get a hot chocolate with cinnamon it's her favorite, its all she drinks besides water" Regina said in an an irritated tone, that her daughter was ignoring her.

Ruby stared wide eyed at Emma then smiled widely " You know Mary-Margaret gets the same thing every-time she comes here, no one else I guess it's getting around"

Oh my god, I couldn't believe, what if people start to notice the resemblance between emma and snow, what if people start remembering. Then I thought that would never happen, unless the savior breaks it which I will make sure of.

"MOMMY WHY IS EVERYTHING SO QUIET" Emma started screaming looking frustrated, I looked at her

"What do you mean Princess" I tried to act calm to make Emma calm down, which did not work

"WHAT" Emma looked at me confused, then it hit me she can't hear me correctly.

"It's probably nothing, if it is still bothering you I will take you to the doctors, Okay" I tried to say it as loud as I could so Emma could hear, which she did because she nodded her head.

The infernal waitress came over with the drinks

She gave Regina a grimace "One apple cider" and then turned to Emma and smiled wide "And a hot chocolate for the sweet pea" she looked one more time toward Emma and walked away.

* * *

1 Week Later

Since Emma's birthday a week ago , I observed Emma was quiet and always staring into space and reading as usual. I am wondering what to do about her and if I should take her the pediatrician.

All day I was cleaning the house Emma leaves a mess but not a huge mess, which make me smile that I have to clean it up, knowing she is at home here. Emma went to bed an hour ago, so it was quiet so it left me with peace as I was cleaning I noticed Emma left her little crown from her birthday on the coffee table so I picked it up and went upstairs to put it in her room. As I reached Emma's room I went inside and saw her sleeping without a care in the world with her stupid blanket, but I also saw her teddy bear in her other arm which I got her when she was three hoping she would forget the blanket, which almost worked but alas she snuggles with both. I went over to Emma's desk and put the crown down, as I was walking toward the door I knocked over the chair "BANG" which startled me. I looked over at Emma and saw she had not heard the noise at all as if nothing happened, I started to think about how she did not wake up after that loud bang. I went over to Emma and moved the hair away from her ears.

"Emma" I tried to wake her with my voice to test something

"EMMA" I screamed she moved but still didn't wake, then I knew something was most definitely wrong with my daughter

* * *

The next day I woke up and started to make breakfast, I made apple pancakes and turkey bacon. As I was putting the last of the pancakes on a plater Emma came down stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Pumpkin, did you sleep well" I tried being extra nice, knowing something was wrong especially after she didn't even acknowledge I said anything at all. I took a plate out and put Emma's breakfast on it , as I put it in front of her she looked up and smiled which I gladly returned. I wanted to try something new I went into the cabinet as emma was eating and wrote. I passed the note pad to emma so she could see.

_"**Good morning Pumpkin did you sleep well**?"_Emma read and picked up her head and nodded

"_**Are you having trouble**_** hearing**" She nodded again happy that her mommy understood

"_**I was thinking we could go into town to the** **doctor**_" Emma smiled at me**  
**

"_**Finish your breakfast, and get dressed, and then we will**_** go**" Emma nodded and dug into her food.

* * *

After breakfast Emma ran upstairs to get ready eager to get to this doctor, probably in hopes to fix her. I went around the house looking for my purse and car keys. When I finally found them Emma was all ready to go.

When we got to the doctors we had to sit in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes

"Emma" a nurse called and I took Emma's hand and guided her and followed the nurse. Emma looked around the room calculating her surroundings. The examination room had flower stencils on the wall and was painted yellow and green to look like outdoors. Then the doctor walked in

"Hello Emma what seems to be the problem today" Emma was still looking around because she didn't hear him. So he stomped his foot on the ground which got her to look because she heard it.

Regina thought this was the perfect time to explain "A week ago was Emma's birthday and I took her to grannies she fell while running and hit her head, and ever since she can't see to hear something unless it is very loud"

"I see, lets have a look shall we" the doctor took out his Otoscope and looked at Emma's ears as he was looking his smile faltered and looked grim. He took it out ,took of the cap and put it away he looked toward me at sadly with apologetic eyes.

"I am sorry to say this but Emma is partially deaf" he hated giving news like this to parents

"What do you mean she is partially deaf" said almost crying Emma looked at her confused.

"She can still hear, but only if it is high pitched or increased in volume"

"What options are there" I was cared of the answer

"Well with hearing aid she can hear normally like anyone else, but without them she is deaf"

"How long until she can get them" I was hoping soon, so Emma could hear again

Regina sighed. I should have known sooner that this happened.

"I she can get them right now we have to take a mold of her ear so it will fit nicely in Emma's ear, you don't have to pay for them because of your insurance will cover the cost" he assured her and started to take a small gun like device and pressed the handle putting blue foam in Emma's ear. The mold hardened and the doctor took it out , put in on a tray and gave it to a nurse, he was about to ask a question when cut off by the upset and angry mother.

"What exactly caused this" Regina demanded wanting to know.

"Well I most likely been from when she was born if she was hit on the head and only affected her now because it worsened then it already was" The doctor explained

Regina knew it must have been when she raid the Charming's castle the night emma was born. She bet anything on it that when claude broke down the doors in the wardrobe he could have struck Emma with his sword. If only I could kill him for putting my little girl through this.

"I can give you them now if you like so Emma could adjust quickly, which color would she like We have blue, Pink, Yellow, green, red, purpl-"

Regina cut him off "She loves purple"

"Be back in a second" The doctor left the room and came back with a small box. He opened it revealing two purple headsets for Emma's two ears.

"Okay Emma, here we go"

He turned to regina "I am going to turn them on you can try talking to her, okay now" The doctor tried adjusting the frequency on it.

"Emma" Emma didn't hear her right away, so she tried again. The doctor fixed to be a lit higher.

"Emma" Emma turned toward Regina and smiled.

"Mommy, I can hear again, I can hear" Emma kept smiling and jumping up and down. Regina joined her smiling and started crying happy tears of joy her little girl can hear again.

"Yes, you can Princess yes you can" Regina looked at her little girl with joyful tears in her eyes. Then she thought of something,'What if when people I don't want Emma to talk to are around I can simply turn the aid off and tell them she is deaf , SPLENDED'. Now Regina smiled more, but with a twisted meaning.


	6. Emma's First Day of School

**Hi Everyone, thank you so much, Some people might have question and I hope I can answer them and if not then, write a review and I will message you or write something explaining in a beginning of a chapter like right now :)**

**1.) Emma can hear like she did before and like any other person in other words her hearing is normal, but only with the hearing aids on.**

**2.) Regina acted that way towards Emma because that's what Regina grew up with, with Cora and was the only way she knew how to act towards a child, which makes her different then snow, snow would have talked to her explaining more why it was bad what she did, but it really wasn't and should have let it go. It is set this way so that Emma would want to choose Snow or Regina in future chapters.**

**3.)The curse is set to break when the Savior turns 8 years old not 28 so she could be with her parents, which I think is unfair that they missed 28 years of her life on the show which I think is bull. Time is frozen until Emma turns 8 years old.**

**4.) Emma is meant to be a living breathing peace treaty between the mills family and the charming's , but who said there wouldn't be issues first before it gets to this point.**

**Hope you Enjoy the Chapter **

**And this is **

**My Daughter, NOT YOURS**

* * *

**Regina POV:**

It has been a week since Emma got her hearing aids, and ever since I have been researching on the computer to make it look like she fully deaf when need be. So far I have found so many things about it including that there is a whole different language deaf people learn to communicate with each other by using there hands. When I found this out I thought it was stupid until I looked it up, and saw this as a private way to talk to Emma and if she need to talk to someone without the hearing aids it will help her communicate with people. I researched american sign language and Emma and I learned it all in one month, now we can talk with each other and no one will know what we are saying in public. It became or secret language, meant for us only something we shared.

* * *

**Regina POV:**

Today was Emma's first day of School at 'Storybrooke Elementary' and boy am I very nervous. My little girl was going to school there were to many things worry ing me. I was kinda happy emma was starting to go to school, now I would have more time doing my job, playing with graham, and ruining peoples lives some more. On the other hand Emma was very excited and quite pleased to be going to school, she said she read so many things about it and thought she would get friends, if did make friends I wouldn't let her keep them Emma belongs to me and no one else. When she received her school uniform she repeatedly jumped up and down wouldn't stop smiling. I worried that when this day would come Emma would start to notice thing were happening over and over again the next day and get suspisous and find out about the curse. Just then Emma came down the stairs smiling all proud in her school uniform on, and with her purple backpack on her back, with a notebook and reading book in her hands all ready for her first day of school.

"_Mom I ready go school" _Emma signed to Regina

"_Ok, Emma we go school" _Regina smiled at her daughter who returned the smile.

Me and Emma were like two pea's in a pod, I took her hand in my own and walked to the door.

"_Turn on hearing aid please __Emma" Regina_ signed to Emma who turned them on. They continued walking until they were almost out the door.

"Oh wait, I forgot the camera and video recorder" Regina ran back in the house and grabbed them of the hallway table running out the door again. She turned on the video recorder and focused on Emma.

"So Princess you excited for your first day of school" Regina asked Emma who lit up at the question.

"Of course mommy, I can't wait to meet other kids my age, I read in my books that school is where you learn new things, I hope my teacher is super nice" Emma jumped up and down walking down the street holding my hand, not holding in her excitement at all while I filmed the whole thing.

"That's right Emma, I hope she is nice too munchkin" Regina smiled happy for her little girl. Emma stopped walking" Mommy" Emma pulled on my Hand, I leaned down to her hight to give her my attention. "What if the other kids think I am some kind of deaf freak" she started pouting and started to tear up thinking about it.

I looked my little girl in the eye and said "I will make sure no one bothers you Emma, I promise and If they do they will REGRET IT" I looked at her trying to re assure her, she had tears down her face which I immediately wiped away with my thumbs. I took her two hands in mine "Hey,sshh, Emma look, I love you with all my heart and if someone bothers you just tell me" She smiled very fake at Emma.

Emma's eyes widened at this statement, not known to Regina Emma could see her mommy's lie to her strait to her face, about loving her completely. Emma thought at this very moment 'maybe she doesn't love me completely, but she must still love, right, it's my mom'. Emma smiled at her mom one more time turned to go inside the building. I called to Emma "Have a great day Princess, mommy is proud of you" I really was proud of her, smiled to her and waved to each other one more time before Emma went inside and clicked end record on the camera.

* * *

**Emma POV:**

When I got inside I kinda got lost, What? It's a huge school and I am only five years old. I was walking in the hallway following the convenient signs to the kindergarden wing in the school. I found my classroom on the paper my mom gave me it says my teachers name is Ms. Grey, which I hoped her name was ironic and she wasn't mean or depressing. I found my classroom, I got all excited again especially when I walked in the classroom there were kids my age running around everywhere in every direction. The teacher seemed to notice me almost immediately she walked toward me and bended down to my hight

"You must be Emma" I nodded "Yes, Ma'am" I put out my hand for a hand shake which she excepted gladly grinning.

"You are very mature and polite Emma for your age, half the kids in here can't even speak yet" she explained to me surprised that I can talk perfectly, she called the class in a circle where they all sat down , she dragged me to the front so everyone could see me.

"Hello my little flowers, we have a surprise today, we have someone new joining us, her name is Emma, say hi Emma" most of the children shouted 'HI EMMA' at me which made me smile.

"Ok , Emma is anything you can tell us about yourself" she looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Hi" started out nervously. "My name is Emma Ruth Mills" before I can continue a bunch of kids started whispering to each other and I heard some say 'she's the Mayor's kid'. Ms. Grey saw my expression and then" Class, please behave". That made everyone go quiet. I was relieved she said something 'why would they care if I was the mayor's kid or not just because she was my mother did not define me as a person, they barely knew me'. Ms. Grey then gave me a seat in the classroom near the window, which was an upside to today so far.

"Ok, Class we are going to work on our writing skills today so take out your notebooks. I already had one, because it was on the supply list for the class. She wrote on the chalk board the whole alphabet A-Z and asked everyone to try and copy it. I started right away writing, which was very easy so I wrote a word that went with each letter as well , two minutes went by and I was finished I put down my pencil and looked around the classroom and was confused when I saw kids were still struggling with the just plain letters, so I looked out the window. was looking around the classroom at her students work she check everyone in the rooms effort except her, Emma.

She walked over to the girls desk ,she noticed Emma was looking out the window at a child and mother playing on the playground then from another window where someone had their hand stretched out where a blue bird was perched, she noticed it was 's classroom, she went to the window and let it be free only for it come to the window emma was looking out of the bird looked at Emma tilted its head and flew back to the other window where was waiting for its return.

Looked at the notebook and her eyes widened, she looked at Emma and then back to the notebook. She started muttering 'never in my years of teaching kindergarden have I seen this', she took off running to the phone while Emma was still looking out the window unaware of what was happening. Te recess bell rang and all the kids left the school to the playground freeing the teachers, all except the next five minutes the principle and all of the teachers in the building where at Ms. Grey's classroom door, she handed the notebook around to everyone one, they all had the same expression's as she did. Emma was still staring out the window looking at the tree's flowing with the wind outside,unaware that a bunch of people were coming her way.


	7. New friends and Mommy War

They Approached Emma with the whole school staff on heels. She leaned down to Emma's hight

"Emma there are people here who want to ask you a few questions" emma didn't respond.

"Emma" than Ms. Grey touched Emma's shoulder, Emma turned toward her and reached for something under her ear, she turned on her hearing aids. The teachers looked at Emma sadly realizing she was deaf.

"Yes, " Emma now was giving her full attention

"Emma there are a few people here who want to ask you a few questions" said to Emma whose eyes widened. The teacher realized her mistake and assured Emma she wasn't in trouble.

Asked Emma a question "Emma, where did you learn to write" They all looked toward Emma waiting for the answer.

"I taught myself to write, I know how to write in cursive too" They looked amazed at this little blonde girl.

"Emma, do you know how to do Math"

"Yes" and everyone was curious about this little girl

A third grade teacher steeped forward and asked emma a question

"What is 5x10" the teacher asked. Emma answered immediately before he even finished speaking

"50" The teachers looked impressed.

"What is 546x900" They stood there knowing there was no way she was correct

"491,400, I think that the answer" Emma looked to be concentrating lightly than nodding

The teacher wrote down the calculation and got the answer, he looked up "It is" They stood there with their open jaws and amazement on their faces lost for words.

Then Ms. Blanchard stepped forward "You know how to multiply big numbers" she looked curiously at her

"I read this book last year on mathematics that my mom got me for me fourth birthday" Emma replied innocently looking at her.

She smiled at the child "You like to read"

"Oh, yes I love to read" Emma replied looking down at her hands shyly.

Mar Margaret stepped closer grinning more "What do you like to read"

Emma looked up thinking "Everything, but lately I have been reading darles chickens" she shakes her head "Charles Dick-

"ins" Mary Margaret cut her off smiling, at the same time they both said" I can read him everyday" Emma smiled she found someone who is like her.

For a few more seconds she stared at Emma for a bit. "I am Miss. Blanchard I teach fifth grade, what's your name " Mary Margaret asked, Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Emma Ruth" Emma replied afraid if she said her last name she would treat her differently.

"I saw Lawrence seems to be your new friend" Mary Margaret smiled at her. "who is Lawrence" emma asks curiously. Mary Margaret points to the window where the bluebird is perched staring straight at her. Which made Emma smile bigger, which made her look cute.

"So what's your last name,Emma"

Emma gave her a look pleading with her. "Mills" Emma whispers.

" You, Your mayor Mills kid , you read by tree near the playground by yourself, don't you have any friends" Emma shakes her no and looks down sadly, which Mary Margaret feels sorry for saying and feels bad for the child.

"I'm sorry Emma, It's just you look familiar, as if we have met before from somewhere else" Emma tilted her head.

"I'm sorry, if we did I don't remember" Mary Margaret smiled at her

"It's okay Honey, I don't remember either" Emma smiled at her hoping the moment lasted then the bell rang.

"If you ever need to talk to someone my room is down the hall, nice meeting you, Emma" She waved to me and I waved back. 'I feel like I know her too'

* * *

The rest of the day went by really fast, I was happy I met Miss. Blanchard. I walked outside and saw my mother there with the car and video camera. She focused in on me.

"Here she is, My Genius Daughter" Wow she really looked happy, like flip her shit jump and down happy and gave Emma a big squeeze of a hug which Emma did not enjoy one bit. Emma had her head facing the school and saw watching the whole exchange. She mouthed to her 'help me' which caused the teacher to look sympathetic for the little girl, Miss. Blanchard didn't know why but she felt she had a connection to Emma, but just shrugged it off. Regina continued talking "I got a call from the principle today saying you are getting moved up two grades, isn't that exciting tomorrow you are going to be in second grade" Emma tried to smile about that, but she wasn't she didn't want to draw attention to herself in school, and she did without even trying. Emma saw already no one would want to be friends with because they were either jealous or scared of her mom.

Regina grabbed Emma's chin so she would look at her, she smiled to her daughter "So Princess how was your first day of school" she tried to sound interested in what happen, but failed. Regina filmed emma" It was okay I guess, I made two friends" Emma smiled into the camera. Regina smiled brighter" What Friends Emma" she asked curiously and wanting to know. Emma continued "One of them is named Lawrence" Emma bounced on the heels of her shoes.

Emma was staring behind Regina watching Lawrence perch on Miss. Blanchard's finger and flap his wings as if trying to get her attention but was all on Emma at the moment, Emma smiled and giggled at the blue birds actions and so did Mary Margaret. Regina saw the action and noticed the similar laughs, she took Emma's hand in her own.

Regina kneeled down to Emma's hight and held her sides, Regina saw who Emma was looking at who they were having a silent conversation with expressions as if they could read each others minds.

"Emma" Regina said harshly which got Emma attention for sure, she looked at her scared like.

"Emma, do you know who that women is Princess" Regina asked the child

"That's Lawrence and they're my new friends, mommy" Regina was looking scared now. Emma looked really happy, Regina never that happy with her which angered her.

"Emma, I want you to listen to me ,that women is mean and she will never like you let alone love you, but I do" Emma's smile vanished completely in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Mary Margaret watched the exchange from a far, her smile dropped as well. She saw Emma stop smiling and looked into Regina's Eyes for like five minutes, then the precious little girl who was so nice burst into tears and started sobbing. She wanted to run to the girl capture her in hug and run away with her from the mayor, then and their but restrained herself thinking to herself what was she thinking she hardly knew the girl but felt the need to protect her from every possible harm. She watched as Regina went to Emma's Ear and did something she couldn't see and took Emma's book and threw it on the ground,which made Emma cry even more, she took Emma shoulders and shoved her in the car.

"Emma stay here" Regina closed Emma's door and walked toward the teacher.

" What do you think you are doing talking to her, you have no right anymore, you gave that up a long time ago" Regina threatened walking up to the teacher.

"What do you mean I have no right anymore" Mary Margaret looked at her confused, and watched as Regina's eyes grew wide taking in what she just said realizing her mistake.

"If I were you Miss. Blanchard, I would stay away from my Daughter" Regina was in her face flat out, then turned on her heels and started walking to the car when. Mary Margaret remembered when she met Emma she was a baby picking up her blanket. " Or what" Mary Margaret provoked a little snow coming out. Regina turned around in surprise by the statement. " She's My Daughter, NOT YOURS" Regina turned back around ,got in her car and it roared to life. Emma was leaning on the glass window watching the whole time watching the small fight,as the car started to move Emma sat back down crying.

Mary Margaret walked to the sidewalk and watched as the car drove away, Emma looking at her through the back window. When it was out of view she reached down picked up Emma's book rubbed off the dirt and smiled putting it in her bag. Mary Margaret got in her car and drove past the school and down the street toward her apartment.

Slowly after a dark shadow stepped out from behind a tree across from the school, they saw everything. They smiled walked away limping with their cane down the street back to their shop.


	8. The hurt little girl with Blonde curls

**Previously on My Daughter, NOT YOURS...**

**"I'm sorry Emma, It's just you look familiar, as if we have met before from somewhere else"**

**"Here she is, My Genius Daughter" **

**" It was okay I guess, I made two friends"**

**"If I were you Miss. Blanchard, I would stay away from my Daughter"**

**A dark shadow stepped out from behind a tree across from the school, they saw everything. They smiled walked away limping with their cane down the street back to their shop.**

**Who was that shadow?...**

* * *

Regina got up that morning extra cheerful, she put mary margaret in her place, emma got bumped up two grades. She couldn't wait to gloat about how smart her daughter is;She went downstairs to the kitchen going to whip up a nice breakfast for Emma she took out eggs,turkey bacon,toast,and orange juice. Regina went up to Emma's room to see she was still sleeping soundly she went over to her little girl she saw that Emma had her blanket in one hand and in the other her teddy bear that she got her. Regina brushed the hair away from her face and gently stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Emma. Wake Up sweet pea You need to get up eat breakfast then we have to go to school" Emma slowly opened her eyes to her mother, she smiled at her.

"Hi mommy" Emma rubbed the sleep out of her cute little eyes and sat up in bed holding now just her teddy. Regina smiled at her and looked at the teddy in her little girl arms. "Emma, what's your teddies name" she asked her curious as to what the child named it. " Mommy his name is henry you should know that" Emma said to her like it was nothing. Emma noticed the look on her mothers face she had a tear coming down her face, Emma took Regina's face i her hand and wiped away her tear "Don't cry mommy, I don't like it when people cry it makes me cry because their sad" Emma looked at her mother with unshed tears in the eye and saw goodness there;Emma reached out and hugged her mother who hugged back and stoked Emma's curly hair.

Regina went to stand up but Emma held her hand up implying she wanted to be carried by her mommy knowing her mommy probably wanted and needed the sentiment more than her. Regina Mills carried her little girl in purple poca dot pajamas down stairs and placed her in a dinning room chair, she dashed into the kitchen a put a plate of eggs,bacon,toast, and a glass of OJ and milk in front of Emma. Regina made sure Emma had milk three times a day to help her bone growth.

Emma looked up at her "Thank you mommy" she dug into her plate. Regina ate across from her on the other side of the table with her breakfast with her newspaper and papers from work. "Mommy how come we don't talk at the table" Regina lowered her morning paper to look toward Emma. "Because Emma it is more peaceful with no conversation" she pulled up her paper again to read. "How" Regina pulled it down again and looked toward the little innocent girl. "Mommy likes to read her morning paper peanut and can only do that when it is quiet" Regina raised her paper again, she heard Emma eat some more then.

"Mommy how come I don't have a daddy" Regina fully put down her paper she was dreading this conversation, she was conflicted to tell Emma that she isn't her real mommy, or that make up some excuse about how he died or left them.

"Emma your father-" she paused herself what to say, what to say. Emma was looking at her expectantly as to what she would say about her supposed father. "Emma your daddy, he um died before you were born" Regina refused to look Emma directly in the eye she knew that the child would tell if she was lying to her or not, a gift she picked up from Snow unfortunately.

"How" that's all the child mustered to her mother. " He died in a car crash the night you were born trying to get to the hospital" Regina told Emma a full on lie. "Oh, can you tell me about him" she looked toward regina, Regina quickly looked for an escape.

"Oh look at the time Emma, if you don't hurry you will be late for the bus" Regina told her in a hurry to avoid the question in truth Emma had plenty of time; but anyway Emma went upstairs to her room and closed the door with no too loud bang. Regina heard it, she felt bad for her child she would have to get her a gift to make her forget about it later while she was in school.

* * *

Emma got ready for school scared after what happened yesterday on her first day, plus just like yesterday she was going to a new class only with kids older than her. She combed her hair, clipped her shoes on, she looked all over for her book and couldn't find it, then she remembered her mom threw her book away. She went to her desk got her purple backpack off the chair and headed down stairs and out the door; her mom was waiting for her by the gate. They walked all the way to the school together.

"Mommy after school can we go to the playground to play" Emma asked hoping she would say yes, she wanted to make friends. "Of course but I might be late. I have to pick something up after work" Emma smiled then hugged her in thanks. Regina picked her up and put her on her hip while walking; "Mommy look at the apple tree's their pretty aren't they" Emma pointed to the apple tree's near Grannies. "Yes, aren't they sweetheart, you the honey crisp can survive the hashes winters and still grow" Emma nodded "I remember you telling me that mommy when we picked apples last week" Regina smiled at her daughter, yup definitely HER daughter.

"Mommy do you like horse's" Emma asked a simple question to her mother. "Yes, I do sweetheart, I used to ride them they were my friends growing up as a girl" She smiled to her daughter; "Mommy look there's the school" they approached the school kids were running around everywhere. Regina stopped Emma in front of the school, she went down to Emma's level.

From a distance was Mary Margaret waiting for Emma to arrive to give her book, she finally saw the mop of blonde curls. Emma was in Regina arms being carried she let her down, Emma went to run into the school but Regina kept Emma back she went down to Emma's height pushed back Emma's hair behind her ear. She heard the conversation between them; "Emma sweet pea wait, you know I love you right" Emma nodded to her smiling a little.

She went to run off again but Regina had Emma's lunch box. "Emma you forgot your lunch box" Emma turned around ran back; Regina saw Mary Margaret watching so she hugged Emma really tightly and kissed her forehead. Regina waved her fingers in front of Emma signaling Emma to sign to her.

_**"Emma I don't want you talking to Miss. Blanchard you understand"**_

_**"Yes" **_Emma sighed defeated she really liked the teacher.

"_**Can you try today without using the hearing aids you need learn to work without them on all the time incase they**_** get damaged" **Emma nodded and reached for her ears and turned them off.

"_**But what if the big kids make fun of **_**_me" Emma_** pouted to her, she didn't want to be seen as a deaf freak it was bad enough that her mom was the most feared person in town.

**_"If they do you tell me there names and I will talk to the principle"_ **Signed harshly to Emma, she hugged Emma one more time and then she walked to the Mayoral office for work.

* * *

Mary Margaret saw the whole exchange between Emma and her mother;Emma and Regina were using sign language to communicate with one another she knew because it was a requirement to know sign language incase a student was deaf there are many mutes in the school but they are fully deaf. Emma have hearing aid there wouldn't be any way she wouldn't have been able to hear when they met yesterday.

Emma ran past Mary Margaret to get into the building. Emma walked into the building quickly just like yesterday, she took out her paper and read her teachers name. 'Mr. Wolfe ' seem like an okay name for a teacher; emma found her new classroom she opened the door and walked inside. There were kids twice her age sitting at desks with name tags on them.

"You must be Emma, our new classmate. Well, not new since school started yesterday but anyway welcome my name is Mr. Wolfe " he held out his hand and Emma shook it being friendly. The kids just stared at her wondering why she was in their class she heard a few whispers.

'she got bumped up two grades'

'I hear she is deaf'

'She's the Mayors kid. we should ignore her'

"Since we only just started you are lucky, we weren't in the middle of a lesson. Bridget can you get Emma here a workbook and textbook off the shelf"

"Yes, " she got up and went to the bookshelf and retrieved the books. She walked up to Emma and handed her the books. She screamed loudly to Emma mocking her "HERE YOU GO" a bunch of kids started giggling; Emma fought off tears and held her chin held high to show she didn't care, but really she did inside.

After three hours of work recess came along, everyone was happy to go all but Emma. She knew that she didn't have friends so she would be alone. She liked the class and the work was easy for her, since she was advanced; all the other kids were jealous when she was the first to finish and complete her assignments before anyone else.

* * *

Emma got outside to the playground, she smiled a little 'maybe I will make friends here' Emma went up to the slide and waited in line as she was about to go up Bridget and a bunch of her friends pushed Emma out-of-the-way knocking her to the ground. "Oh LOOK ITS EMMA MILLS THE DEAF KID. LOOK I'M EMMA I TALK LIKE THIS" Bridget started wiggling her fingers in Emma's face mocking Emma. Emma just sat there and watched her from the ground as she wiggled her fingers in her face. Emma couldn't take it anymore she wiped her tears, she went to her ear and turned on her hearing aids. "I can hear you just fine, so shut up" Emma said in defiance a little still crying a little. "Oh, what are you going to do go get your mom the mayor she doesn't really love you, you don't even look like her in any way" Bridget said grinning knowing she was getting to Emma.

Mary Margaret was on Recess watch, she and a bunch of teachers would watch the kids as they played to prevent accidents from happening. She found Emma among the crowd and watched her waiting for the right moment to give her book back. That when she saw it, Emma was on the line to go on the slide with some of the children and then some girl and her friends pushed her down. The girl screamed in Emma's face mocking her then wiggling her fingers in her face. Emma reached for her ears then talked to Bridget calmly acting more mature than someone older than her. Then the girl said something to Emma that really hurt her feelings she could tell by the look of hurt and tears in Emma's eyes.

Emma got up quickly then started to run toward the school the bunch of kids started laughing; Mary Margaret took action she went over to Emma's old teacher and told her about what happened quickly then ran after Emma.

"EMMA WAIT" Mary Margaret was loud catching Emma by surprise which caused her to fall on the asphalt scraping her knees. Emma started crying and took her knee in her hands and looked at it, she started crying even more. Mary Margaret ran over to emma taking her in her arms rocking her back and forth trying to soothe her; Emma's cries started to die down to a sniffle. Mary Margaret picked Emma up from the ground and carried her. Emma naturally latched onto Mary Margaret not knowing why as if by instinct. Mary Margaret carried Emma all the way to the nurses office as she cried on her shoulder holding her tight. Emma was gripping Mary Margaret's shirt still crying from everything that just happened.

When they reached the nurses office, the nurse stood up to help but mary Margaret told her she would handle it. She put Emma down on an exam table in the corner where they put kids who get injured. Mary Margaret sat down with Emma holding her.

"Ssshh, it's okay Emma" She stroked Emma's hair soothing her which worked Emma immediately relaxed under her birth mother's touch not even knowing their relation. When Emma's cries became sniffles Mary Margaret got up and placed Emma on the exam table, she looked at Emma's knees which were both bleeding. She went over to the supply closet and got the first aid kit; she went back to Emma and cleaned the cuts carefully. She picked up a few band-aid's .

"_**Which one would you like Emma" **_Emma's eyes widened that someone besides her mom knew sign language; she pointed to the purple one, Mary Margaret put on the band-aid carefully on Emma's knee.

"_**You know sign**_** language"** Emma signed to her with wide eyes.

"_**Yes, It's a requirement for all teachers to**_** know" **Emma nodded she looked down dwelling on the playground.

"What happened on the playground Emma" Mary Margaret needed to know as a teacher plus she wanted to know because she cared for Emma in way she can't explain. "A girl made fun of me, because I have hearing aids" Emma said with a grim look toward the teacher. "What else happened" MM knew there was more to the story then what Emma let on.

"She said that my mom doesn't even look like me, and that she couldn't love someone" Emma said not looking at Mary Margaret. She took Emma's chin in her hand to make her look at her "I'm sure that's not true" Mary Margaret looked her in the eye lovingly then tucked a strand of loose hair from Emma's face behind her ear.

* * *

Regina storms into the nurses office looking frantically for Emma after she got a phone call from the nurse that Emma was brought in during recess. She walked as quickly as she for Emma, she see's the nurse who points to the room where the kids get looked at. She spotted Emma's small blonde curls, but she was with someone on their knee's talking to her. She could tell it was a women because of their skirt, but with the short dark hair you would never know; Regina watched as the women picked up her Daughter sweetly, Emma looked really attached to the woman by the way she clung to her. Regina was jealous, who did this woman think she was holding her daughter. Then she saw who it was and got really scared and more angry.


	9. Can you keep a secret?

Mary Margaret carried Emma outside of the room to the office. Emma clung to her gripping her shirt holding on, Mary Margaret felt like she was going to cry of happiness but did not know why. Emma clung to her so naturally that Mary Margaret held her close to her, Mary Margaret didn't want to let go of this little girl and she did not know why. Mary Margaret thought for a second, it must be the name of the girl; when she was seventeen she had child a girl her father told her she had died during childbirth and did not make it. She chose the name Emma for her daughter. Her father died of poisoning a year later, his will went missing after his death mysteriously. That was what she 'remembered'. (Fake memories)

Mary Margaret tried to work the courage to separate herself from the little girl, she only managed the girl to look at her. Mary Margaret took in all of her features, growing up she hasn't been close enough to notice strange similarities...

* * *

Regina knew instantly what she had to do, she had to be there for her daughter.

"Emma!" Regina went down on her knee's spreading her arms for Emma to come running into which she did. Mary Margaret was broke from her thought s when Emma wanted to go down, which she let her.

"Mommy!" Emma cried as she sprinted towards the business women, who always took care of everything in her life.

"Emma what happened I got a call from the nurse saying you got hurt" Regina picked her up checking her over for injuries worried for her little girl.

Emma snuggled into her chest crying onto her mother, she was gripping regina's business dress not wanting to let go. Emma wanted her mother, even though Regina and Emma have quarrels it did not mean she did not love her mother. Regina smoothed Emma's little blonde locks of hair as she held onto her daughter, emma didn't give her that much hugs lately and she had a suspicion that it had to do with how she is always at work or busy running the town.

"I feel and scrapped my knees while running, Miss. Blanchard helped me" Emma explained whilst regina wiped her tears with her hands gently off her face.

Regina completely forgot about her enemy as she was engrossed with her daughter, she slowly turned around to face Mary Margaret who just stood there watching the interaction between them.

Regina took Emma's shoulders in her hands and whispered to her. "Did she hurt you?"

"No ma'am" Emma shook her head innocently.

"Good" Regina took Emma chin in her hand.

"I want to know what happened, did someone hurt you?" Regina interrogated her daughter wanting to know what happened so she could deal with them.

"It was an accident. They just pushed me down" Emma tried to lie to her mother, who knew that Emma wasn't going to tell her the truth so she had to find out another way. Mary Margaret looked towards the child as she spoke, brave girl she didn't want anyone to face her mothers wrath.

"Who did?"

"Some girls" Emma looked to the ground trying not face her mother's intensive stares.

"Fine do not tell me. I will find out eventually" Regina promised and vowed.

"Let's go home" Regina announced no one fought her as she took the child by the hand and lead her out the door quickly.

Emma looked back towards not wanting to leave the kind loving women behind only to be with her mother. Emma loved her mother, the thing was Regina loved her but it never felt fully real to her. Emma felt as if she was a possession of her mothers, she was always over protective and never let her out of the house except for school or if it was with her.

"Thank you Miss. Blanchard!" Emma tried to shout out, before her mother dragged her out the door. Emma knew she heard her because she broke out into a grin towards her direction.

* * *

"Do I need to talk to the principle about what happened?" Regina asked her daughter who was in the backseat looking out the window at the people.

"EMMA" Regina regained her attention, Emma's head snapped to her mother's voice, she never used that voice before with her.

"What" Emma asked from the backseat.

"It's not what Emma you say pardon its rude" REgina corrected towards her daughter looking at her through her mirror.

"I said do I need to consult with the principle?"

"No, it will just make it worse!" Regina noticed the desperation in Emma's voice that she wanted her to do nothing on the matter.

"Emma what did those girls do?" Regina asked calmly wanting to know who hurt her daughter.

"Promise not to get mad?" Emma asked shyly not wanting her mother to flip.

"I promise"

"They were all making fun of me being deaf, they said that you don't really love me. Bridget said I don't even look like you" Emma said looking down in to her lap, but was caught by surprise that Regina slammed on the brakes when she heard that Emma said 'I don't even look like you'.

"Those little.." Regina muttered in a whisper.

"Mom?" Emma got scared by her mothers actions.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just surprised is all"

"You won't say anything?" Emma asked hopefully in a whisper.

"I promise"

They drove home after that, Regina was most certainly mad. She wouldn't have done anything, but the child this 'Bridget' stated that Emma doesn't even look like her which would lead to Emma finding out she was adopted and then the curse. She couldn't let this happen she loved the new world she had, she couldn't lose her daughter. So she took care of it.

The next day in school, Emma noticed she did not see Bridget. Emma kept getting glares sent her way, no one talked to her and left her alone. One day Bridget came back but she wasn't the same, she kept away from Emma at all costs just like everyone else. Emma was alone at school, but at home Regina was more friendly and around her.

* * *

The weekend came along, Emma has suspicions that her mother did something, but she had no proof only the way people acted towards her. Emma stayed in her room for the most of the day, she was reading her books on her bed when regina came in which surprised her.

"I made cookies for you" Regina said as she sat down on Emma's purple bed, Emma looked up at her confused.

"I thought you don't let me have sugar?" emma tilted her head in confusion looking at her mother.

"I know but I think you deserve a treat"

"Why?"

"Because I love you" Regina smiled at her and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Okay" Emma put the book down forgotten and got up to go downstairs with Regina holding her hand softly.

Emma and Regina went into the kitchen, where a tray of cookie were. Emma stood by the counter top, while her mom got a plate from the cabinet and placed cookie on it. Regina walked over to Emma and placed the plate in front of her on the counter.

"Her you go. Do you want something to drink with that sweetheart?" Regina asked leaning over the counter taking Emma's hand in hers.

Emma eyed her mother curious, she hadn't acted like this in a long time. Emma missed this, her mother spending time with her even for a short time memories for her were bittersweet and she always remembered them.

"Yes please. Can I have apple juice" Emma asked looking at her mother happy that she was spending time with her, she would take any attention people at school ignored her and at home mostly besides today her mother left her alone.

"Okay" Regina went into the fridge to get the apple juice for Emma, who was staring at her not believing what she was seeing.

"Did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Regina was confused on what she meant, her daughter was curios of her motives.

"Well you made cookies" Emma states, her mom gives her a confused look so she continues. "You never make cookies, so something must be going on"

"I can't make cookies for my daughter?"

"I'm sorry, you know what I am not sorry. Did you say something to the principle about Bridget?"

Regina didn't look at her daughter, she just poured her apple juice in a glass and put it next to the plate of cookies.

"No I didn't, has something else happened at school?"

"Liar!, you should know if something did. You did talk to the principle everyone in the school ignores me now"

Regina flinched when Emma said that, but she knew how to handle this situation to reassure Emma.

"I know your upset, but the girl had to learn not to pick on other kids. She was just jealous of how beautiful and talented you are, and you know what you have one thing she doesn't" Regina went around the counter and picked up Emma, she placed her on the counter top to sit as they talked.

"What's that?"

"Me, no matter what people say or do I will always love you Emma no one or nothing could ever change that" Regina promised as she held Emma, who cried on her shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes forever and always" Regina soothed as she stroked Emma's hair hugging her.

"Now I want you to Enjoy those cookies and spend the rest of the day having fun together, Okay" Regina moved the plate closer to Emma on the counter top, Emma started eating the cookies smiling at her mother.

Regina got a plate herself, she got a glass of apple juice as well just like Emma. Emma loved sugar apparently because she finished the plate pretty quickly, Emma soon couldn't sit still on the counter top. Regina went over to the counter top to set Emma down, sooner or later Emma would just jump down if she didn't.

"What do you want to do?"

"How about we play hide-in go seek" Emma proposed to her mother, she pulled on Regina's dress so she got the hint to bend down to her height.

"How about I hide and you find me" Emma whispered in her ear, Regina never saw Emma act like this in a while. Regina suspected it had to be the sugar she gave Emma, Regina never lets Emma have a lot of sugar she had yet to give her a lot until now.

"Okay go" Emma took off down the hallway, while regina covered her eyes playing along with the child.

"One, Two, Three ready or not here I come" Regina had some knowledge of hide and go seek from the curse. Regina snuck down the hallway and all around the house thinking of perfect hiding spots for Emma to hide. But she could not find her anywhere, when she passed the hall closet she swore she heard little giggles.

Regina slowly opened the closet, but all she saw was coats until a little blonde girl popped out from behind the coats trying to scare her with giggles and a huge smile.

"Found you!" Regina wrapped Emma in her arms playfully, Emma pulled her hand.

"Now you have to Hide"

"Okay" Regina let go of Emma's hand to go hide.

Regina chose to hide behind the curtains in her bedroom.

"One, Two, Three ready or not here I come mommy" Emma ran all over the house looking for her mommy, she took down the hallway upstairs Emma put her hands on her hips and looked left and right. Emma ran past Regina's room, Regina laughed when she heard the patting of feet on the floor. Emma heard this and went into her mommies room, she climbed on and over her mommy's bed and to the curtains. Emma went to go move the curtains when Regina sprung out and sweeped Emma off her feet and onto her bed were she tickled her to death causing the little girl to squeal and giggle very loudly.

"You found me, but I caught you sweet pea"

"I love you mama" Emma reached up to Regina face and kissed her on the cheek happily.

"I love you to sweetie pie" Regina kissed her soft precious head.

The rest of the day Regina and Emma spent playing, talking, being with each other. That day was a day Emma held in her heart and mind forever, every time she saw her mother she was reminded of that day and how much she loved her.

* * *

Emma loved her mother and her mother loved her but she barely spent time with her,to work Regina went and Emma went to school, where she felt alone; she soon found out she didn't feel so alone when reading. Soon Emma ran out of books to read in the house, so everyday when Regina went to work or to a town meeting Emma would walk eight blocks all by herself to the library, and devour one book after another.

When Emma had finished all the children books she started wandering around in search of something else. Miss. French who had been watching her with fascination for the past few weeks offered Emma some valuable library information.

"You know you could have your very own library card, then you could take books home and you wouldn't have to walk here everyday. You can take as many as you like" Isabelle French offered kindly to the little girl, she liked kids. Emma soon became one of her close friends, and very well trusted.

"That would be wonderful"

So Emma's strong mind continued to grow. Nurtured by the voices of all those authors who had set their books out into the world, like ships onto the sea.

These books gave Emma a hopeful and comforting message. You are not alone.

Emma still sat near that tree, next to the school playground as Miss. Mary Margaret Blanchard watched from a distance as the little girl grew over time, close but yet so far from her reach. Emma grew, no one else did. Not even her.

* * *

Emma followed the grade system. Mary Margaret hasn't seen or heard from Emma Mills since the bully incident when she was little, Emma remembers Miss. Blanchard and Miss. Blanchard remembers her, very much. Mary Margaret thought of Emma everyday, making her feel hopeful and brave.

* * *

_**Two years later:**_

Emma walked alone to school now a days, Emma would like to look at the people on the street as they went into their creepy everyday and day after that routines. Emma was walking down the sidewalk to school while looking at the tree's and the birds,when she bumped into an adult causing her to fall on her butt and making her drop her pile of books in her hands.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry sweetie" The women said as she kneeled down to help her. The women held out her hand to help Emma up, she took the hand and stood up.

"It's quiet alright, no harm done" Emma tried to shrug the women off, and reassure her it was alright. Emma started to pick up her books, but was surprised when the women started to help her.

"Thank you I think I have it" Emma tried to make her leave her alone, but at the same time didn't making the tone of her voice soft.

"No it's the least I could do, I was the one who knocked you down. It is only the right thing to do" Mary Margaret picked up the remaining books off the floor, when the last book she picked up had the author 'Charles Dickens' on the cover it was 'a tale of two cities'. She still remember's Emma as she grew up, by that tree she see's her everyday, but emma doesn't see her . Emma was the only real thing she remembered.

Mary Margaret looked up to find a blonde girl in a school uniform, she only saw glances before but now she knew who it was from the way they looked. She would know this girl anywhere.

"Here's your books" Mary Margaret handed the books over sweetly to Emma, two years since she had seen her. Mary Margaret noted that she looked still as cute as she did two years ago up close, her hair grew out more that it was long and wavy; but the difference was this girl was completely different from two years ago, she looks sad and less cheerful as she once was, but still managed to smile.

"Thank you. Miss. Blanchard" Emma said to the kind school teacher she remembered from long ago, Emma remembered nice people and forgot the bad.

"Emma would like if I walked with you to school" Mary Margaret got the courage to ask the girl.

"That sounds lovely" Emma smiled towards her,Mary Margaret held out her hand for the little girl to join which she started walking towards the school building once more.

"I haven't seen you in two years, where have you been under a rock?" Mary Margaret started playfully joking around which caused the young girl to chuckle.

"No only my house, my mom doesn't like it when I leave the house alone. Can you keep a secret" Emma asked the teacher, who was smiling at her.

"Of course, your secret is safe with me" Mary Margaret raised her hand in oath in promise.

"Okay, I sneak out of the house every time my mom goes out. I have this treehouse in the woods near this stream it's really pretty; some times I read by the tree near the playground at the school as well, I go there to think and to get away from my mom especially when sheriff Graham comes over" Emma admitted to the teacher, Emma did not know why but she felt very compelled to trust this women, more than her mother.

"Really, maybe one day you could show me this treehouse" Mary Margaret grinned towards the child, the approached a stick in the middle of the sidewalk. Mary Margaret laughed when Emma jumped over it holding her hand.

They made it to the school's front door, Emma took out her paper all the students get in the beginning of the year.

"Okay Emma, do you know where to go"

"Yup" Emma made her way down the hallway, she noticed that Mary Margaret was following her.

"Are you following me?"

"No, I am going to my classroom. Where are you going?"

"Room 815" Emma said looking at her paper, then continued walking reading the room numbers hoping she found the classroom.

"That's my classroom"

Emma turned around when she heard Mary Margaret speak, she noticed how the teacher broke into a grin then walked up to her and took her hand again pulling her through the hallway guiding her to the classroom she was looking for.

"So I guess your my teacher"

"I guess I am" Mary Margaret grinned towards her.

"What is your class like?" Emma and Mary Margaret walked in, the teacher ushered Emma in holding her hand.

* * *

The class filled in through the door when the bell rang, to signal that class was in session. Mary Margaret made sure everyone was sitting in their desks before introducing Emma.

Miss. Blanchard was one of those remarkable people who appreciates every single child for she or he is.

"Okay listen up everybody we have a new student with us today this is Emma Mills, I would like you to sit over here with Ava Zimmer. I know all of you know how scary Mayor Mills can be, so I want you all to be especially nice to Emma and make her feel welcome alright" Mary Margaret ushered Emma over to a group of desks one in particular next to a blonde girl much like herself; across from Ava was a brown-haired boy who Emma finds out later is her twin brother Nicholas.

"Oh can you go get her workbook for her please Ava" Emma got nervous last time someone got her a workbook, was Bridget and she made fun of her. But for some reason Emma felt safe around as if the women would protect her from anything.

"Yes Miss. Blanchard" Ava got up and went over to the big bookshelf in the corner of the room, to get Emma one.

"You can sit down" Mary Margaret implied nicely to Emma, who did what was asked. Ava came over to Emma's desk and gave her the workbook with a friendly smile on her face.

Miss. Blanchard was a wonderful teacher and a friend to everyone, but her life was not as simple and beautiful as it seemed. Miss. Blanchard had a deep painful secret, though it caused her great pain she did not let it interfere with her teaching.

Emma actually had a great time at school for once her life, her classmates were nice to her and she even made two friends. Emma started talking to Ava and Nicholas during lunch and recess, she found to have made a best friend in Ava. They played together on the playground and messed around with Nicholas, who got a good laugh out it. They were thick as thieves.

* * *

Emma walked home with Ava and Nicholas, when they separated down Main street and Emma walked by herself. Emma went for a walk in the forest to her treehouse when she learned that her mom wasn't home but out with Sheriff Graham, the note in the kitchen attached to chicken nuggets said she had a town meeting but Emma was smarter than that.

Emma was walking down the street going toward the woods when she bumps into a man with a cane walking her way.

"Good evening Miss. Mills"

"That's my mother's name" Emma mutters silently but the pawn shop owner hears it.

"Where are you headed this afternoon?"

"What's it to you, Mr-"

"Gold. Mr. Gold"

"well Mr. Gold I don't think it's any of your business sir but I am headed to the woods if you must know"

"Have a great time. If you don't want to be called Miss. Mills than what do you prefer you want me to call you?"

"Emma"

"Emma. What a lovely name" Gold smiles wickedly towards her.

"Thanks" Emma turns to walk away once again headed for the woods.

Gold walks off towards his shop to plan on how to make the savior break the curse and to believe. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Emma walked down the street when she passed Mary Margaret who was putting bird seed into bird feeders out side her apartment.

"Emma where are going this late?" Mary Margaret got down from her ladder and walked over to the white fence to talk to the little girl.

"I'm...um" Emma didn't know what to say to her, she wondered if she would call her mother and tell her were she was or let her be.

"Your going into the forest aren't you. Where's your mother?"

"She um had a town meeting with sheriff Graham" it wasn't a complete lie.

"Okay, if your going in the forest can I come with you. You really shouldn't be alone"

"Thanks, so you want to see my treehouse"

"Of course" Emma took Mary Margaret's hand in hers and lead her the way into the forest to the tree house.

The tree house was big for a treehouse, it had a wooden ladder nailed into the tree. It had a door, and a platform sticking of to the side of it where there were chairs. Emma climbed up the ladder up to the door, which she opened and stepped inside. Mary Margaret got worried because she didn't see Emma.

"Emma" Mary Margaret started climbing the wooden ladder up to the tree house. Mary Margaret got up there she could see the whole forest and a three-mile diameter view of the forest around it. Mary Margaret stepped inside the door, she found Emma sitting on a bean bag in a corner of the tree house. She noted how the tree house didn't look like a tree house on the inside it was masterfully crafted, it looked like a home. It even had a small sign made from crayon that said "home sweet Home".

Emma obviously spent a lot of time here, by the judge of all the bookshelves and books a lot of time.

"How much do you come here"

"Everyday" Emma said as she got up, Emma walked out side the door to the balcony. Mary Margaret followed her, wondering where she was going.

"Are you always alone?" Mary Margaret asked because the way the girl acted as if she was alone.

"Mostly until today when I met Ava and Nicholas there the only kids who have ever been nice to me in this town. Most are scared of mom and what she could do, she is very powerful. I always wondered how she got elected Mayor in the first place. One time I asked her at first it was out of curiosity then I got suspicious she always tried to change the subject or distract me" Emma shook her a little upset.

"She has been Mayor for as long as I can remember" Emma and Mary Margaret spent a while talking on the platform, they sat on the edge swinging there feet.

"Do you know someone that goes by Mr. Gold?"

"Mr. Gold!,He is very bad Emma you should stay away from him"

"Why"

"Because he controls the town"

"I thought my mom did that" Emma joked which caused them each to laugh.

"Well yes but Mr. Gold owns the town, he collects rent from everybody"

"Sounds like a tough guy, I bet he needs someone to love him"

"No one has ever liked him, before in town he always keeps to himself. Almost like a shadow"

"It's getting really late you should head home Emma, before you catch a cold" Mary Margaret got worried and suggested she headed home. Emma just nodded and they climbed down from the treehouse. They both walked back into towns holding hands as they walked. Mary Margaret walked to her apartment with Emma.

"How about a drink before you go home to warm you up?" Mary Margaret suggested, which made the girl nod before going inside of her apartment building. Mary Margaret opened the door for her and Emma, Emma stepped inside the homey apartment she studied every detail. It reminded her of her room back at her house, the birds, the photos, the knickknacks, the style was similar but the color was different.

"Would you like a hot chocolate Emma"

"Yes please" Emma responded politely.

Mary Margaret soon brought over two mugs to the table, she handed one to Emma. "Be carefully its hot sweetie"

"Thanks" Emma takes a sip of the drink, her face morphed into surprise when she tasted cinnamon a thing she only did in her hot chocolate.

"Cinnamon?"

"Oh sorry I should have asked"

"No it's fine, it's just I always have put cinnamon in my hot chocolate. It was always my favorite my mom tried to make me stop drinking it for a while, it still tastes good"

"Really,I thought I was the only one who did that" Mary Margaret laughs at the revelation they both had.

"We have a lot in common I guess, we should be best friends" Emma suggests to her which makes the school teacher smile at the little girl.

"I agree to that"...

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Mary Margaret didn't want her to get lost, or hurt, or worse.

"I will be fine thank you Miss .Blanchard. I will see you at school tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow Emma" Mary Margaret walked inside her apartment

"Man my mom's going to kill me" Emma started to pick up the pace as she ran towards Mifflin Street, but stopped when she heard a police siren behind her on the street.

Graham got out of the police cruiser and walked over to Emma.

"What's with the siren, all you had to do was call my name Sheriff Graham"

"Your mom has been worried sick, where were you she through a fit when you weren't at home"

"Wow was she really worried about me or was she worried because she lost her thing" Emma replied sarcastically toward the Scottish Sheriff.

"Very Funny Get in the car. Wear the seat belt" Graham told her dragging her to the car, Graham soon pulled up to the front of the mansion.

Graham escorted Emma up the walkway to the door, Regina opened the door when she heard the car.

"Emma!" Regina quickly walked to her daughter pulling her into a hug.

"Where were you"

"Out" Emma runs past Regina and into the house up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Regina heard the slam all the way outside.

"Thank you Graham" Regina nodded in thank to her sheriff.

"See you tomorrow" Then he took off into the night back to his apartment.

A couple of month pass by, Emma seems to further her friendship with a couple of people. Emma made Mary Margaret a Friendship bracelet, Mary Margaret's said 'Friends' and Emma's said 'Best'. Mary Margaret touched the bracelet everyday with a smile on her face, thinking of Emma who was her strength in everything she did.

* * *

It was Emma's eight birthday on a saturday, and her mother was busy at the office. Emma stayed home in the darkness alone, she wanted to talk to someone have some interaction. Regina left her a cupcake with a star candle for her to make a wish in promise of a real celebration tomorrow.

Emma lit the candle and made a wish. "I wish I wasn't alone on my birthday" then she blew it out and closed her eyes, she wanted to cry.

Then the house phone rang, she was told to never pick up calls when her mom wasn't home so she ignored it. Emma wanted to hear someone's voice, so stayed quiet and listened.

"_Hello you have reached the Mills residence and were not available right now, so please leave your name and number and we will get back to you_" "_Real soon_" young Emma screamed cheerfully into the phone.

"_Hello this is Mr. Spencer district attorney, I am calling about the child Emma pertaining to Mr. Blanchard's will in accordance to you. Here at the office we seem to have misplaced the adoption papers and would like for your copies, thank you please call back as soon as you can. Thank You have a great day."_

Emma just stood there frozen, she was adopted and her mother had lied to her more than once about may things. She faced two questions.

1.) Where were her Real Parents

2.) Why was the name Blanchard on the message

Emma grabbed her backpack and coat and ran to the door towards her mom's office into the night.


	10. Hurtful truth's

Emma ran through out the town in the dark with tears streaming down her face, she was starting to get cold for the fact that she was so upset she forgot a jacket. Her mom well adoptive mother always to wear a coat outside or she would get a cold, right now she didn't care.

Emma ran all the way to Regina's office, she passed the secretary named Janet she had known from coming to the office to see her mother after school, before she gave up and continued reading her books. Emma barged through the door with tears on her face and red eyes, she saw her mom at her desk filling out papers. Regina looked up annoyed to who disturbed her she asked Janet she wasn't meeting anyone for the rest of the day but the annoyance was wiped off her face when she saw her angel in the middle of her office with red teary eyes.

"Emma what happened sweetheart?" Regina got up from behind her desk and made her way towards her little girl who stood there, as she got closer Emma cried louder.

"Emma baby why are you crying, did someone hurt you?" Regina tried getting closer to the blonde girl she loved, but all that did was make Emma back away from her.

It scared her when Emma nodded her head to her question, Emma just looked at her with non trusting eyes. Their was love in them still but it had dimmed and Emma seemed hurt by something emotionally.

Regina got on her knees in front of Emma who stood their crying she got the courage to ask her little girl. "Who?"

Emma backed away even more from Regina now, Emma looked at her with tears in her eyes flowing down her little cheeks.

"You"

"What did I do munchkin?"

"You lied to me" Emma said while going to Regina's office sofa and sitting down away from her.

"How, I never lied to you" Regina sat down next to her, looking at her little girl just crying was hurting her as well, when Emma was in pain so was she. Regina hated seeing Emma upset, especially when Emma cried since Emma rarely cried at all only when she wanted her mom or if she got really hurt.

"Well you did,you lied to me about a lot of things"

"What things?" Regina moved Emma's loose curl of hair from her face gently trying to comfort her without her moving away from her.

"My parents, you said my dad died in a car crash. You also said that I was yours, when did you Adopt me MOTHER!" Emma shot off the couch away from Regina angry now that she would deny lying to her.

"Where did you hear about that?" Regina had no idea that Emma would find out, not until she was older about being adopted.

Regina wanted to protect Emma from her parents who tried to give rid of her in that wardrobe, they gave her up. Regina also didn't want Emma to find out she was adopted because she would go looking for them, and with Emma she never stops until she finds what she is looking for.

"Check the home message machine!" Regina got up from the couch and went to her phone on her desk, she opened her home messages and played it back on speaker phone.

"_Hello this is Mr. Spencer district attorney, I am calling about the child Emma pertaining to Mr. Blanchard's will in accordance to you. Here at the office we seem to have misplaced the adoption papers and would like for your copies, thank you please call back as soon as you can. Thank You have a great day."_

Regina clicked the phone off and went to Emma right away, her little girl needed her. Regina took Emma in her arms and rocked her as she cried on her shoulder, Regina tried soothing her and shushing her to calm her.

"I am so sorry you had to find out this way Emma, especially today" Regina started thinking of way to explain the situation to Emma in the best way possible.

"Emma today was the day you came into my life and it was the happiest day of my life. I walked into your room to soothe your cries and when you saw me you stopped crying and stared at me, and the minute that happened I knew I would love you with everything that I am" Regina wiped away Emma's tears on her cheeks as she continued the story.

"Emma your parents they gave you away" Emma got out of Regina's arms and walked away from her, Regina knew Emma was crying because her back was turned from her and she was in the middle of the office putting herself away from regina.

Regina suddenly knew what to say. "People can be cruel huh" Regina told Emma who just stood there listening, not facing her.

"Yeah, but you aren't not all the time. I have to find them even if it is just to ask them why"

"I know but I want you to know this from me. You are a great person, Emma that's the funny part and I lied to you to make you feel you that you belong to me because that's what I think you really would have wanted underneath all this"

"I think you would have wanted to belong to someone, and you do right now but the thing is Emma. You already do, I love you more than anything. I want to prove to you that parents don't disappear forever and that you are loved"

"Why did they go?" Emma whispered to her mother listening to her words.

"I don't know that's a... I don't know. That's a mystery, but sometimes that's their fault and sometime it's not. It's a mystery. I don't know" Regina started getting tears in her eyes as well, from this conversation.

"Why?Why?" Emma turns around with new tears in her eyes, she attempts to wipe them away with her arm.

"Why do you think they left me?" Emma asks coming a little closer to her mother.

Regina stares at Emma for a moment trying to think of something to say to ease her pain. "Because" Regina throws her phone away onto the couch harshly taking out her anger a bit.

"Because they were stupid, whoever let you go those were the stupidest people in the universe. I mean they were so dumb. They couldn't even see what was right in front of them. How could they not see how extraordinary you are, how big your heart is"

"I'm even not that smart, and I can see it. It's so obvious, I mean you're the easiest kid in the world to love. Well to me you are. You know what I think, I think you love me too"

"Like your just filled with it, I think it is just waiting to burst out of you" Regina wipes her tears from her eyes, as she looks at Emma who is standing their one of her tears dropped down from her eyes and rolled off her face.

"Emma your my Daughter. Your my home,forever and I will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever leave you" Emma was fully crying again and sobbing, she ran towards Regina who bended down and picked her up holding her in her arms, squeezing her to her chest.

"I got you" Regina put her hand on Emma's head holding her, Regina carried her out of her office closing the door and light locking up for the night. "I got you"

* * *

Sometime we forget that children have just come into our lives. They are full of pure potential, on or in any realm some are there for a destiny and all of them are just trying to learn what it mean's to be human. For some reason Regina and Emma reached out towards each other and are together, she is the Savior Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter and Regina was the evil queen their nemeses and oddly enough they loved each other and were family. And there was no reason someone could take that away, no reason they knew at the time would do so. But things were constantly changing no matter what happened in their lives, even if they were frozen in a cursed town things would eventually Find their way to them changing their lives forever.

* * *

Regina walked down the street with Emma in her arms, Emma feel asleep soon after she left the office in her arms. Regina walked up stairs and tucked Emma in bed for the night and took off her hearing aids, Regina picked up Emma's teddy bear that she got her 'Henry' was his name. Emma instantly grabbed 'Henry' the teddy and snuggled into him for comfort, Regina smiled at the image she picked up Emma's baby blanket and stuffed it under her pillow out of her reach so she didn't see it. Emma didn't even notice or stir, Regina kissed Emma on the head and went to the light switch.

"Good night Sweet Heart, Happy Birthday" Regina whispered she turned off the light and closed Emma's bedroom door.

Regina was cleaning up Emma's cupcake in the kitchen, what was she thinking with this cupcake she was going to get Emma a cake and a present tomorrow.

Regina finished and started to go up the stairs to go to sleep when there was a knock a the door. Regina sauntered to the door and opened it to find Graham, Mr. Spencer the attorney, and a teary eyed Miss. Blanchard on her door step.

"Can I help You Sheriff, it is late" Regina spoke eyeing the group of people wondering why the hell were they on her door step at 7:30pm at night.

"I am sorry madam Mayor, but it is urgent and would be best if you let us in"

"May I ask what this is about?" Regina let the group in the house closing the door gently behind them, leading them into her home office.

"I believe I should allow to take over from here" Graham gestured to the white-haired man in a business suit, before him and Miss. Blanchard sat down on her home office couch.

"Thank You Sheriff, we are here according to the matter of Mr. Blanchard's will that have gone missing I believe you have received my message"

Regina did not like what was going on Mary Margaret was here and they were discussing the cursed memories in accordance of her dead father's will which contains Emma's adoption to her. Since in the cursed memories Mary Margaret was a minor her father took care of all the decisions, he conveniently signed over the child to her care telling it had died during birth to cover it up smoothly.

"Yes I have, because of it my daughter's birth-" Regina snapped at him forgetting Mary Margaret's presence for a moment focusing on Emma's tears in her office.

"day" Mary Margaret had tears in her eyes and a far off look, trying to recall something. Today would be her no longer dead daughter's birthday.

"That is none of your concern Miss. Blanchard, as a matter a fact why are you here" Regina started to get defensive towards Emma, this women had no right. She gave up Emma long ago.

"I am here about my father's will, it turned up. Mr. Spencer will you read it please" Mary Margaret explained to the mayor, who's eyebrows shot up and cursed under her breath holding in fury as to who found it.

"It just turned up on my desk this morning, there was a small note that said the word 'broken' on top of it in its folder" Mr. Spencer or to Regina king george, she suspected who had left it on the desk the only person who would try to double cross her. Gold. Rumple.

"Let's begin" Mr. Spencer opened the folder, and started to read the will of Mr. Blanchard

* * *

_The last will and testament of_

_Leonard Blanchard_

_I, Leonard Blanchard, an adult residing at 25 Cherry Lane, Storybrooke,Maine, being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament._

_To my darling daughter, I have always wanted the best for you. I have made a big sacrifice for you, a burden you shouldn't have carried yet. I have known I have little to no time before I depart, I always wanted to you to be happy so with my greatest regret I have caused you the opposite of happiness but of grief. I had made a choice for us, for you the baby would have ruined that. I had forged your signature on transfer papers for your child and made a huge mistake, I would take back but it had been done. I love you darling daughter, but my greatest regret is this I hope you can forgive me. Your Father Leonard Blanchard._

* * *

"There is the transfer and birth certificate papers attached to the back of the will, I suggest you would want me to read them"

Name of Child: Emma

Middle:Ruth

Last: Mills (transfer original name Blanchard)

Sex:Female

Date of Birth: October 23, 1983

Place of birth: Storybrooke General

Name of Father: David Nolan

Name of Mother: Mary Margaret Blanchard

"And here is the transfer papers. Regina Mills adoption of Emma Ruth date October 23,1983. Transfer of custody time 8:15 am"

* * *

Mary Margaret sat there on the couch in tears, still wondering why would her father do such a thing he always loved her and was always talking about raising Emma with her since David had disappeared from town after he went to go break up with Katheryn he was on his way home then he disappeared.

"Where is she" Mary Margaret whispered wanting to see her daughter.

Regina stood up from the couch in protest, but Graham had held up his hand to stop her for to explain.

"The child has been signed over to , the child must stay. How ever since was unaware of the signing without her permission makes this a crime. Miss. Blanchard is entitled to see the child when ever she likes, but we need to have a DNA test run to confirm the relation between the two before we could set up a shared custody agreement"

Mary Margaret had millions of thoughts running through her head at once, the child she had seen grow up from a far was her and David's daughter. The little girl who had so much in common with, the child who had her chin and David's hair color, and a replica of her eyes.

"Yes of course anything, can I see her" Mary Margaret begged Graham and Spencer who looked to Regina who was a deathly pale white. "She is my daughter, I have raised her since she was a day old. This is outrageous!"

"Regina calm down, I assume Emma is asleep. It would not be good for her to know tonight"

"I agree Sheriff,she is asleep you will have to wait till tomorrow" Regina got up to try to escort them out, she opened the sliding door of her office to go into the hall with the group when she saw Emma with sleepy eyes headed to the kitchen.

Regina tried to back up and close the doors quickly, but they had spotted Emma before she could do so.

"Emma" Mary Margaret had happy tears in her eyes as she watched the blonde little girl go into the kitchen and open the fridge to get milk, she didn't hear her because her mom took off her hearing aids before bed. Regina on instinct went over to her and helped her get the drink, she lifted Emma up on the counter top to sit. Emma just sat there rubbing the deep sleep out of her eyes.

Mary Margaret, Graham, and Spencer walked into the kitchen following Emma and Regina. Emma didn't notice them as she sat sleepily on the counter waiting for her mom to pour her some milk into a sippy cup for her, she wasn't going to trust Emma who was half asleep with a real glass.

"**_Here you go. Hey Emma two hands_**" Emma sleepily gripped the sippy cup and started to drink the milk. Regina picked Emma up into her hands and held her close, Mary Margaret stepped into Emma's line of blurry view. Emma knew who it was because of her smell and shape of her in her vision.

"**_Mommy what is Miss. Blanchard doing here?_**" Mary Margaret knew sign language, her heart broke when Emma signed mommy towards Regina not her. She couldn't do anything about it.

Regina had nothing to fear against Mary Margaret winning Emma's affection, because when the little girl find out that she is her real mom Emma would hate her and would want nothing to do with her making Regina Emma's mommy forever. Regina won either way.

"I suggest you leave Miss. Blanchard it is late and MY DAUGHTER needs her sleep" Regina held Emma who fell back asleep holding her sippy cup in one hand and her head asleep on Regina's shoulder.

"We should leave, tomorrow things will change. It is after all Emma's eight birthday" Spencer flashed a fake smile leading them to the front door.

They soon left, they had to pull Mary Margaret away. She finally agreed to leave when Graham said she would wake Emma and it would cause a problem.

Regina put Emma back in bed, kissed her on the forehead and left her room.

* * *

At 8:15 Emma glowed bright white then returned to normal, not even stirring in her sleep. Emma reached under her pillow and continued sleeping.

At the clock tower the clock started to tick, time moved forward for once in eight years. The curse was weakening, Emma had grown up to be a very special girl; to many people.

Things were going to change in Storybrooke, all in the morning to come.


	11. Mommy's first day

Regina stayed up most of the night worrying what was going to happen now that Mary Margaret knew that she was Emma's birth mother. Will the curse break, it may benefit her that Emma will hate Miss. Blanchard for giving her up especially after the talk they had earlier in her office. Regina knew that Miss. Blanchard will not be a threat to the curse, because if Emma hated her then she would not want anything to do with her, leaving Regina Emma's one and only mommy forever.

Regina knew without a doubt in her mind she loved her little girl, but Snow coming into Emma's life even if she is cursed can still cause trouble. Regina knew she had to keep a tight leash on Emma after she tells her, to make sure she doesn't get hurt in all this.

Regina made her way to her daughter's room, she was sleeping peacefully holding 'Henry' in her left arm firmly. Regina slowly walked over to her daughters sleeping form and just watched her sleep for hours into the night, she fell asleep in Emma's desk chair watching her.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, from the sunlight hitting her face from the window, she reached over to the bed side table next to her alarm clock to put on her hearing aids.

As soon as Emma turns them on she can hear the clock tower chime over the whole town, showing that it had started smiles happily thinking someone fixed the towns clock, she had never heard the clock tower chime before until now.

"Mom the clock tower is working again" Emma shouts at her mother who is sitting in a chair near her bed, but Emma doesn't realise she is right there. Emma got out quickly from under her sheets and went straight to her window to hear and look out onto the town. The sun was shining outside, the birds were chirping, the town seemed more awake than it usually was before. Emma notices this, the town always seem like it was asleep to her as long as she could remember. Now it was slowly waking up after eight years of sleeping, and so were the people inside it.

"What?!" Regina shot up from her sleep in the chair by her daughter's words, she sauntered to the window in alarm. She got even more worried when she heard the clock tower chime loud over the town.

"I guess someone fixed the time" Emma joked to her mother, but all she did was hold a look of anger and fear upon her face. Emma went away from the window, she went to her dresser to get ready for school she noticed that her mother was still by the window.

"Mom" Regina still didn't answer, she had a concentrated look on her face looking at the clock tower in the distance noticing the hands have moved. Time has started to move forward.

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard was eating her morning cereal, she heard the chime of the clock tower so she went to the window thinking she was imagining things. She sat down next to the window and looked out, she noticed the clock hands have moved and the tower was chiming.

She sat there wondering what was going to happen today, she had to teach today with Emma in her class. She suspected that they would move her because of their relation, but the school had said she had been placed in her class for the year and had no room to move her to a different teacher.

Today things were going to change.

* * *

The town was awake, people were out walking doing their normal routines but were different in some way. The people felt a sort of small freedom on the inside making the town more peaceful and cheerful in some way.

Sheriff Graham was out on his patrol of the town as sheriff, he waved to Archie Hopper who was walking his dog Pongo this fine morning like he always did, but this time there was an extra spring in his step. Archie and Pongo crossed the street, he lifted his head in acknowledgement to as he greeted him as the street in separate directions.

He glanced around the town studying it, learning.

Granny brought groceries from down the street, bringing it to the diner she passed her Granddaughter Ruby who was putting out the 'dinner open' sign outside before heading inside the diner following her grandmother to start the day. As they always did for eight years. Sheriff Graham had parked his squad car, to go in the diner to receive his morning cup of joe like normal.

Things were still 'Normal' in Storybrooke, but that was about to change for better or for worse. Take your pick.

* * *

Regina finally snapped out of her thought turning to Emma, who was holding her school uniform in her hand staring at her with a wondering look.

"Emma look at the time, were going to be late. Is cereal okay this morning?" Regina said quickly looking at Emma's alarm clock, then getting up to go to her room to get ready for the day.

Regina dressed herself in a gray long business dress for the day, she hurried to get ready to go to work as Emma got ready. Emma dressed herself in her school uniform, she stood in front of her oval body length mirror and brushed her hair she then put her hair up in a pony tail. Emma grabbed her purple backpack off of her desk, she put her desk chair back in its place. She was about to run out of her bedroom, when something inside her stopped her Emma went to her bed pillow and took out her blanket and put it in her back pack. Emma finally headed down the stairs into the kitchen where her mother was making coffee, she saw Emma and started to take out the cereal, milk, a spoon, and a bowl.

Emma started to eat her cereal, but her face saddened when regina came back over to her and put prunes in it. Emma made a disgusted, but agreeable face.

"Don't forget the prunes, you need to have something healthy with that cereal" Emma mustered in a small whisper so regina wouldn't hear 'but the cereal is all natural'. Emma ate her cereal, she thought of ways to get the taste of prunes out of her mouth. Grannies for Hot chocolate with Cinnamon before school.

"I'm done" Emma quickly got up from her chair, and brought her bowl over to the sink to clean up her mess. Regina looked at the clock she had some time before going to work, and Emma school she had a plan forming to give a good morning to .

"Emma let's go" Regina announced to her daughter, as she put apples in a basket going towards the door with Emma in tow.

* * *

Regina drove into town with Emma in the back seat of the car looking outside with a curious expression, regina had to distract her.

"Emma you remember what I said last night right?"

"Of course I love you too" Emma said genuinely looking at her from behind her, Emma smiled warmly at her mother which she returned. "Do you want to walk to school I can drop you off at Grannies and you can walk the rest of the way" Regina proposed turning down onto main street, in the direction of Grannies and the school.

"That will be swell, Thanks mom" Emma was happy, she could get her drink and then go to school.

"Okay I have to make a quick errand before work, is it okay that I leave you or do you want me to walk with you?"

"No, it's okay I can walk by myself, I do it everyday anyway what's different about today?"

"It's just since last night, I didn't want you to feel alone. I will never leave you, you know that right?" Regina was hoping she did, she wanted to have some words in with Miss. Blanchard so she doesn't tell Emma yet about their relation but wanted to be there for her daughter.

"I will be fine, you will see me later right?" Emma got out of the car and talked to Regina through the window.

"Of course, when you get home I will have a birthday cake all for you. How's that sound" Regina smiled at her, trying to cheer her up which did a little bit.

"Okay Bye" Emma waved as Regina started to drive away, as soon as she was gone Emma went straight for Grannies to get prune out of her mouth.

* * *

Mary Margaret was getting her purse, pencils, notebooks, and stickers ready for the day for the kids at the school. She heard a knock on the door and went to open it, she saw the mayor there with a smile on her face but it was a forced smile.

Mary noted that she had a basket full of Blood red shiny apples in her arms.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple tree's" Mary Margaret had no idea what to say.

"It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing" Regina snuffled a laugh like it was some smart joke.

"It can whether any storm" Mary Margaret stated to wonder why she was at her door, then she knew why she was intimidated by her being Emma's birth mother.

"I have one that I have tended to since I was a little girl and to this day I have yet to taste something more delicious than the fruit it offers" Regina looked at all the apples, the picked one from the basket and putting it front of her to give to Mary Margaret.

"Thank You"

"The school informed me that Emma, is staying in my class"

"I don't think that is a good idea. Emma has enough issues she doesn't need you confusing her"

"All due respect Madam Mayor, the fact that you want Emma out of my class makes me want to be her teacher even more and someone would consider this a threat"

"Since when were apples a threat" Regina says in a sweet innocent voice trying to convince the school teacher.

"I can read between the lines, Sorry. You can't keep me from her"

"I assure you dear I can, when she finds out she will want to be taken out of your class herself"

'What does that mean"

"That means she will never love you Miss. Blanchard, see your someone she will hate when she finds out the truth"

"When Emma does find out, she will need her mother" Mary Margaret tried to fight back, for Emma she was not going to lose her not again.

"Take my advice Miss. Blanchard, only one of us knows what is best for Emma"

"I am starting to think you are right about that"

"I think you need to leave MY DAUGHTER alone"

"Or what, she is more mine than she is yours"

"Don't underestimate me Miss. Blanchard, you have no idea what I am capable of" Regina said warning her, Regina then turned on her heel and walked out towards her car and to her office for the day.

Mary Margaret shrugged off what the Mayor had said, she must be feeling that she was going to take away Emma from her. Regina had done wrong by coming to see her Mary Margaret by law had every right to have custody of Emma, but had to wait until the DNA test was taken to prove their relation to one another.

* * *

Emma walked into Grannies with her chin held high wanting to rid the god awful taste in her mouth from the prunes. 'Yuck'

Emma sat down at a booth near the door, she waited for Ruby to come by to take her order.

"Can I have a Hot Chocolate with-"

"Cinnamon coming right up" Ruby rushed away with her order, she soon came back with the cup of hot Chocolate.

"Thanks Ruby" Emma thanks thinking she was going to walk away, but it surprised her when the waitress sat down across from her.

"I heard it was your birthday yesterday, this one is on the house" Ruby tells her, then walks away before Emma can protest wanting to pay.

Emma drank her hot chocolate, slowly then when she was finished she put on her back pack and left the diner in the direction of the school.

* * *

Emma walked down the street like she normally did, but this time she saw things that were different the town looked more alive and not in a huge haze but a smaller one. Emma watched as everyone did the same thing they did every morning, she kept her head down the most she could without staring at people until she reached the school.

Mary Margaret was waiting outside the school by the busses, she always was on bus duty in the morning but today she was excited about it because she got to see Emma this morning before class wanted to take Emma in her arms and tell her that she was her mother, and tell her she loved her more than anything. Mary Margaret always wanted Emma ever since she found out she was pregnant, she didn't care how old she was when she had her and that her boyfriend disappeared the night she went into labor. She loved her little girl.

Mary Margaret perked up when she saw Emma, her happiness was short-lived when Emma ran past her without saying hello or good morning or anything basically and into the school building. Mary Margaret knew Regina hadn't told her yet about their relation she wanted to wait for the DNA result's, but she knew it was her daughter through and through.

Mary Margaret entered the school building shortly after all the student were off the busses, she headed to her classroom. The classroom had rows of desk lined up perfectly, the students were sitting down waiting for her to arrive.

Mary Margaret came in to her classroom to greet her student's and now secret daughter.

"Good morning everyone, today we are starting our new history unit" Mary Margaret walks over to her desk, as everyone sit's up straight in theirs. Emma sit's down in her desk putting her backpack on the desk chair, she soon pays attention to as she begins to write on the chalkboard. Emma watches as the chalk curves into letters, that's when it happened.

Emma's started hearing noises from outside, such as car horns, people talking and shouting, animals making noises, a women on the phone, kids tapping pencils on the desks, kicking into the desks, shuffling of chairs slowly moving on the floor. Emma starts looking around her in alarm, she started seeing bright lights dance across her eyes, it was very bright that her eyes turned bright white no one saw it. Emma tried to close her eyes, and cover her ears but it didn't help. Then it started to get painful, she looked around her in panic that's when Miss. Blanchard noticed her.

She Finished writing on the chalk board and patted her hand to get the excess chalk off, that's when she heard kids whispering loudly. She turned around and saw Emma looking frantically around the classroom, she looked to be having a panic attack or something worse. "Emma are you okay?" Mary Margaret walked over to her desk in worry, Emma didn't even seem to notice her at all.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret started getting more and more concerned for her daughter by the minute. Mary Margaret went to touch her, that's when Emma's head snapped in her direction. Emma quickly got up shoved her desk a little getting up and ran for the classroom door, she went for the handle. "Emma!?"

Emma ran down the hallway with her little feet, wishing for the sounds,colors, and pain to stop everything seemed so big to her and she felt so small. Emma took in everything at once, she couldn't concentrate at just one thing she was getting everything around her even if she didn't want it.

Emma ran for a janitor's closet down the hallway, she didn't even notice a school teacher running behind her in worry and wanting to know where she was going. Mary Margaret got very scared when Emma ran out of the classroom like that, she forgot about her class and acted on motherly instinct and impulse. Mary Margaret saw that Emma ran into a janitorial closet to hide, she noted that a bunch of other teacher came running after hearing of the incident, they walked to the door and checked on the child wanting to know why she had run off.

Emma sat on the floor of the dark janitors closet with her head in her knees with tears on her little face, she just wanted the pain to stop.

"Emma, Emma are you all right" A teacher reached for the door knob.

"Leave me alone!" Emma shouted, she lifted her head in anger and pain her eyes flashed bright white at the door knob.

"OWW!" The teacher retracted their hand from the door knob in pain like from being burned.

"Where's Miss. Blanchard?" A teacher said wondering where the child's teacher was.

"I'm here" Mary Margaret ran towards the group of teacher's, she went to the floor sitting in front of the door.

"Emma honey what's the matter?" Mary Margaret asked frantically, wanting to know why she acted like she did.

Emma's tear stained face lifted up from her lap in the closet at the teacher who was her best friend's voice, Emma knew that Miss. Blanchard always understood her even better than her mother.

"The worlds too big, Miss. Blanchard"

Mary Margaret heard her, she knew how to handle this situation now. Her daughter needed her, she was going to be there for her and no one would stop her from being Emma's mother Regina be damned.

"Then make it small"

"I can't it hurts" Mary Margaret's heart almost broke by the tone of her little girl words. She was going to try to be there for her daughter, she had to know what to say.

"Focus on my voice, you know the world pretend it's an island out in the ocean. Can you see it?" Mary Margaret tried to talk through the key hole hoping Emma had heard her voice.

Emma sat in the dark closet, her crying stopped as the pain and everything around her dissipated to finally be in control again. Emma was finally okay again, she smiled at her best friends calming voice imagining that island.

"I see it"

"Can you come out of the closet?" Mary Margaret asked hoping she would, she didn't get a reply which made her worried, but then.

Emma slowly got up from the floor and opened the door in search of her best friend. Mary Margaret saw Emma she opened her arms for her to hug. "Come here" Emma went into her arms, she hugged her daughter and dried her tears from her face.

"All better?" Mary asked worried for her little girl, she received a nod.

"Good let's go back to class all right" Emma took her hand as she escorted her daughter with her back to class, she smiled as her daughter gripped her hand walking next to her in the hallway. She missed out on holding her hand for eight years and she wasn't going to miss any more.

* * *

Mary Margaret continued the school day with the closet incident behind them all, she decided to conduct an art's and crafts project with the children.

"Okay today we are going to paint birdhouses for our art's and craft's today" Mary Margaret handed out plain birdhouses and paint to the children, who decorated them silently. Most were sloppy and all over the place with color most kids paint like that, but not Emma. No, Emma was something else.

"What's going on here?" Mary Margaret smiled at the child painting's she had painted on the bird house with wonderment. There were painting's of small little blue birds, on a white painted bird house, she looked it over admiring the work Emma had done.

"A bird house Miss. Blanchard" Emma answered her not knowing that she treasured her work.

"Why the blue birds?" Mary Margaret smiled at her, wondering what was going on in her daughter's mind for her to paint a bluebird.

"Well, this one bluebird always find me when I am in the forest alone" Emma whisper's in thought thinking about why she painted blue birds on the bird house.

"I think you are talking about Lawrence" Mary Margaret put her finger in the air, and a few seconds later a blue bird flew through the window onto it. Mary Margaret walked back to the window talking to the class.

"See class a bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them not us, they are loyal creatures" Mary Margaret addressed the class then turned around putting her hand out the window, the kid awed as the blue bird flew from her finger and on the blue bird house outside in a tree across from the classroom.

Mary Margaret then turned around still talking to the class. "If you love them, and they love you they will always find you" Mary Margaret tried not to show it, but she kept glancing at Emma the entire time she said that. Emma was looking at her bird house, until she felt eyes on her so she looked at Miss. Blanchard they stared into each other's eyes. Then the bell rang, interrupting their moment.

"We'll pick this up after recess, No Running!" Kids got up from their desks in a hurry to go play and have lunch. Mary margaret retrieved her black purse from her desk, she wanted to go to the playground and watch Emma slowly cleaned up her desk of paint brushes and paint, Mary Margaret admired that she stayed to clean up after herself.

"Emma don't you want to play with your friends?"

Emma looked up from what she was doing, her head turned to Miss. Blanchard.

"I don't have any" Emma whispered to the teacher who's heart broke for her, Emma finished up cleaning and reached for school bag.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you Miss. Blanchard?"

"Oh, No it's just..you know what I have something for you" Mary Margaret went towards her desk and opened an old drawer. She took out a rectangular object and hid it behind her back as she made her way towards Emma who was confused as to why she would give her something.

"It's a book, I have had for as long as I can remember. I haven't had a use for it, so I think you should hold onto it for a while" Emma seemed shock, and looked as if she was being joked.

"Really, why?"

"I heard it was your birthday yesterday, plus I know you will read anything you can get your hands on" Mary Margaret held out the book towards the blonde girl.

"Thanks, Thanks a lot" Emma said with a smile, her best friend remembered her birthday.

"Take good care of it, can I trust you?" Mary Margaret smiled knowing she would take care of the book really good.

"Of course, I will take good care of it. I promise" Emma held the book wrapped in her hands guarding it already. Mary Margaret smiled at the little girl, the time.

"You should head to Recess" Mary margaret took Emma by the shoulders leading her to the door when Mayor mills steps in looking for Emma.

"Miss. Mills what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret noticed that Emma stiffened when she saw her mother at the school in fright almost.

"I am here for my daughter" Regina reached for Emma's wrist, but Emma tugged back from her grip.

"Has something happened?"

"Do you think I would be here if there wasn't. I got a call from a teacher in the school, saying that Emma ran off during class into a closet. How do you call yourself a teacher if you cannot control your kids Miss. Blanchard" Regina bit back, she got scared when Emma tugged out of her reach. Emma felt sorry for her teacher, she had to do something soon before it got more ugly.

"What did you say to her?" Regina eyed Emma who was in front of Mary Margaret protectively, Emma seemed upset by her presence. Miss. Blanchard was corrupting her daughter.

"Nothing"

"If I find out-

"Enough what is going on?!" Emma shouts getting in between them to stop her mother from hurting her best friend.

"Mom what are you doing?" Emma looks at her mother confused and scared at the same time.

"Emma will you go to recess for me" Emma slowly walks away from Mary Margaret, as she does so she feel alone again so she grip the book in her hands and walks out side.

"What the hell is that?" Regina points to the leather-bound book in Emma's hands curious wondering why her daughter was holding it as she walks out the door into the hallway.

"Just some stories I gave her. As you well know Emma is a special girl, so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware lonely she needed it"

"What she needs is a dose of reality, this is a waste of time" Regina nods her head telling her off. Regina turns around quickly with her purse knocks over textbooks on one of the desks.

"We will see who is her real mother, this after noon. Have a nice recess" Regina says with no emotion before going out the door and out of the school back to work.

Mary Margaret bends down to pick up the books off the floor, as she is picking them up she notices small child hands picking up books across from her she notices it is Emma. "Sorry about her, she can be quiet-"

"Intimidating" Emma smiles at the finished sentence knowing that she wasn't the only one who saw her mother for who she was.

Mary Margaret smiles at her grateful, she can't help but look at the similarities between them. She has her eyes.

"How does the book help?" Mary Margaret and Emma stand up, the teacher put the books on a counter top and they started walking out the door into the hallway towards the playground.

"What do you think stories are for, these stories in that book the classics. There's a reason we all know them, there a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense, they make you feel like your not-"

"Alone" Emma supplied for her knowing what she was going to Margaret stopped walking and took Emma's arms in her hands, she stared at her sadly.

"Look Emma, I want you to know that you are not Alone anymore. When you have the book you won't be alone"

"Why is that?"

"Because this book, right here has the most important thing anyone can have" Mary Margaret pointed to the book in Emma's hands.

"What?"

"Hope" The teacher stared into her daughter's eyes and she did the same, as soon as Miss. Blanchard said that word Emma saw something in her eyes. If she had to guess she would say love, a spark igniting breaking down a layer inside the teacher soul kinda like an onion.

"If you ever need someone to talk to or just be around I will always be there for you" Mary Margaret fixed Emma's uniform for her out of habit.

"How do I know you will?"

"I will find you, I will always find you Emma" Mary Margaret hugged her, stroking her blonde hair trying to fight off tears to the best of her ability.

"I will find you too, we are best friends after all" Emma whispered to her through the hug, Mary Margaret smiled sadly. Mary Margaret knew she had to let her go, but she knew she would find Emma and Emma would find her always.

"Let's go to recess" Mary Margaret took Emma's hand in her's again and lead the way outside to the playground. Mary Margaret let go of the girl hand as she went to go play on the swing set alone, Emma opened the book she noted that it said 'Once upon a time'. Emma began to read the book.


	12. Her Mom found her

Emma read quickly through the book falling in love with the stories and happy endings it held, she admired how in the book people had happy endings unlike in the town where there seemed to be none. She had read the entire book up until save the last story in the end of the book, she had noticed it was snow-white she would have read it but the school bell rang again signaling that recess was over so she headed back inside the school to continue the day with the storybook in her arms.

* * *

Mary Margaret was finishing up class for the day telling the children what was for homework and that they would receive their test scores tomorrow.

"Okay, tonight you have to do page 56 in your workbooks for homework. Also some of you know the school is hosting this years play 'Wizard of Oz' you can sign up after class today outside the main office" Emma's head shot up from writing down the homework, from hearing the word play she got excited and knew she had to sign up for it. Emma loved reading and recognized the story, she also saw this as an opportunity to prove herself and even make some friends.

The bell soon rang signaling the end of the school day, kids rushed from their chairs with their back pack's and things to freedom. Emma made sure she had everything she needed before rushing out of school, she checked her purple back pack for everything as she checked her mental check list like she always did at the end of the day. Emma noticed she had everything, she made sure she picked up her story book and carried it in her arms with her purple back pack on her back before she exited the classroom to go sign up at the main office for the science fair.

Mary Margaret watched her daughter as she packed everything away in her school bag, she noted how organized she was she had everything in their own spot in her bag every time. Emma finally finished, she watched as Emma picked up the storybook she gave her and carried it in her arms and out the classroom door. She rushed to put her papers neatly in piles for her to grade at home, she grabbed her purse and hurried to follow the little blonde girl.

She spotted Emma down the hallway, she knew from the way she was going was to the main office then she knew why, the play. Emma was going to sign up for it, this brought a smile to her face she walked slowly down the hallway and watched as Emma wrote her name down on the paper on the bulletin board.

Emma went outside holding her book to her chest, she sadly walked out of the school and outside near the busses and kids. Emma walked down the step of the school when she reached the mid step "Hi Emma, did you sign up for the play?"

"I did, I don't know why though I guess I thought it would be fun to do" Emma shrugged her shoulder explaining why she had signed up in the first place not looking at her teachers face. Mary Margaret walked with her all the way to the entrance of the school, she would have followed her all the way home but Emma had gotten curious on why her teacher was following her and walking with her.

"Are you going this way to Miss. Blanchard?"

"Um yes" Mary Margaret tried not to hide the half lie, but Emma saw through it.

"Where are you going, I thought your apartment is the other way?" Smart girl, Mary Margaret smiled at this her daughter remembered where she lived.

"I thought you would want someone to walk you home, some one of your age shouldn't be alone"

"I'm used to it"Emma replied as if it was the simplest thing, this broke Mary Margaret's heart that she had been alone for a long time.

"Isn't your mom with you or someone?"Mary Margaret asks hopeful that her daughter isn't left alone in that mansion every day of her life alone.

"No, sometimes if it's a special day my mom asks my Aunt Katherine to watch me but that doesn't happen a lot" Mary Margaret's head started thinking why would Regina leave Emma all alone, and who was this aunt Katherine she knew Regina had no sister's.

"Did she always leave you all alone?"

"Not when I was very little, she had Aunt Katharine watch me almost every day. I only saw her when she got home, even on the weekends" Mary Margaret tried not to cry for her little girl, she promised to make sure Emma was never alone.

"What's your aunt Katharine's last name" Emma was putting the storybook in her backpack to keep it safe.

"Richards" Now Mary Margaret knew who it was, it was David's ex girlfriend Kathrine. It hit a painful memory for her David was Emma's father he was on his way to the hospital when he disappeared no one has seen him since, she had looked all over town but came back empty she stopped looking when people told her that he would be dead. She never stopped looking, everyday. He promised to find her and she was going to find him.

They reached Emma's house, it was obviously vacant of people for the fact that their were no lights on or sounds of life. Emma walked down the path to the front door with Miss. Blanchard behind her, she didn't want to leave Emma all alone in that house. Emma knew what she was doing, it looked like she did this everyday she reached into her pocket to produce house keys. She put it in the lock and opened the door, she stood there in the empty arch way of the front door she sighed when she saw no one was home for the millionth time.

"Emma do you want to be alone?"

"Never"

"Would you like to go to the forest with me?" Mary Margaret held out a hand for her, knowing her daughter would agree. Emma closed the door and locked it quickly before rushing up to Miss. Blanchard and taking her hand smiling that today she wasn't alone.

They went to the forest, Mary Margaret looked down at her little girl she was still waiting for the DNA results but she already knew this was HER DAUGHTER, HER EMMA; she had her baby girl back and she was never going to separate from her again.

They walked down the trail in the forest the birds were chirping and flying around, the animals were around as well not afraid of the mother and daughter almost like welcoming them home. Emma stopped walking she tugged on Mary Margaret's arm making her smile and stop walking, Emma looked at her with a mischievous smile then..

"Tag your it!" Emma started to giggle and run down the trail happily, Mary Margaret watched her then she realized what had happened she laughed and ran after her daughter throughout the woods."I'm going to catch you princess" Mary Margaret called after her causing the little girl to laugh louder, she found she loved the sound of it and wanted to hear more. Emma rarely laughed let alone giggled around Regina, but with her she would laugh until she was out of breath.

Emma ran around she started to think up a plan to hide from Mary Margaret, she saw a big tree so she ran over to it to hide. Mary Margaret stopped running when she saw Emma disappear some where she looked around the area at the tree's she couldn't see her she started to get worried, she put out her hand and Lawrence flew onto it. Mary Margaret always knew he would come to her if she put her hand out, she asked him where Emma was and he told her behind the tree to the right. She thanked him then he was off in a swing of blue feathers, Mary Margaret grinned as she snuck around the tree to see Emma trying to peek to see where she was the other way. She got close to the girl who had her hand on the tree confused not seeing her teacher, then...

"Got you" Mary Margaret scoped the girl up putting her arms in front of Emma catching her giggling which she followed. "No fair you used Lawrence against me" Emma whined in between fits of giggles, at the sound of his name the blue bird flew in front of Emma and Mary Margaret. Emma stook out her tounge playfully at him "Traitor" the bird tweeted happily in response then flew away.

"Lets look around, okay" Emma nodded her head in agreement still smiling at her Mary Margaret didn't expect Emma to take her hand in hers as they continued to walk she felt a warm feeling in her heart,love.

They continued back on the trail in the forest they passed some flowers, Mary Margaret taught Emma to be gentle with things. They walked for about another hour before leaving the forest to go to Grannies for a drink, they walked in laughing getting along so well.

They sat down at the counter top with the stools together, they both knew what they were getting. Ruby saw them and came over with a smile "What can I get you gals?" Ruby asked cheerfully seeing Mary Margaret some one she knew with the mayor's daughter who was always nice to her and granny leaving a nice tip behind probably money her mother gives her.

"One Hot Chocolate with cinnamon Ruby" They said at the exact same time, which caused Ruby to look shocked but smiled. "Two Hot chocolates with cinnamon coming right up" she grinned then strutted away to place the order.

"So how long have you had the hearing aids"

"Since I was five" Ruby came over with the drinks and a smile on her face, she turned around to grab a bottle of liquor for a customer who had wanted a glass. Emma and Mary Margaret picked up their mugs and took a sip the exact same way without realising it, Emma got a drop of whip cream on her nose but didn't notice. Mary Margaret saw her and started to laugh Emma got confused because she couldn't see. "You got a little.." Mary Margaret licked her thumb then whipped it of her button nose instinctively, Emma just sat their knowing that she had whip cream on her nose now.

They sat there looking into each others eyes which were identical, Emma never had anyone do that for her before she had gotten stuff on her face but her mother simply passed her a napkin or complained.

"Thanks"Emma flashed a genuine smile

"Your welcome" Mary Margaret had returned the smile right back at her kindly and lovingly.

Ruby was watching them with a wide-eyed look, many thoughts ran through her head but she shrugged them off when Granny called her for the order of the guy with the alcohol she was getting.

"You must have been scared when that happened"

"I was, it was in here when it happened" Emma thought 'I was scared because you weren't there'.

* * *

Regina sat in her Mayoral office chair putting away her papers eyeing her phone every two seconds waiting for the call. Regina had asked someone to tamper with the DNA results at the hospital, in effort to keep Emma for herself. Her phone rang she grabbed in lighting speed.

"Well!"

"It couldn't be done"

"What do you mean I gave you one job, how could you not do it right!"

"They have officials all around this, it also looks like someone else is making sure it is not touched"

"Who!"

"I have no clue, but who ever it is they have money and lots of it" Regina then knew who, he had made sure they found the will he had his hands in all of this. The one person who always crossed her Gold, Rumpelstiltskin.

Within the hour they would reveal the results and Mary Margaret would get Emma and she couldn't do anything about it, yet again when Emma finds out she would despise Miss. Blanchard just like she had wanted. She could have everything, she could still win.

* * *

Mary Margaret was talking happily with Emma at the counter, she found out she had a lot in common with her and David. They were still talking when Mary Margaret's cellphone went off, she picked it up and answered.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard"

"Hi Miss. Blanchard it is Sheriff Graham I would like you to come down to the station, the results came back on the DNA test"

"Sure, I am with Emma now in Grannies should I bring her?"

"Yes, thank you. Miss. Mills will be there as well" Then Graham hung up the phone in his office, Mary Margaret turned in her chair again to face Emma who had a look of confusion on her face after hearing her name in the phone call.

"That was Sheriff Graham he wants us to meet him and your mother at the Station"Emma's face flashed with worry, thinking why would she have to go down to the sheriff's station and that her mother would be there.

Mary Margaret saw this and went to reassure her "Your not in trouble" Emma relaxed, but was still confused on why they had to go down to the station.

"Okay" Mary Margaret got up from the stool, then Emma followed she picked up her back pack and slung it over her shoulder onto her back. Emma took her teachers hand and walked out the door towards the Sheriff's station to face her mother.

* * *

Regina arrived in the station, she saw that the DA Albert Spencer was there talking with Graham they noticed her come in and had stopped talking.

"So is she?" Regina already knew the answer, but hoped that they had been altered somehow.

"You know I can't tell you until Miss. Blanchard and Emma are here"

"Emma's was with her?" Regina seemed to get jealous, but it distinguished when the thought of Emma hating Mary Margaret came to her mind.

Mary Margaret walked in through the doors with Emma, she was swinging her hands with hers making the girl smile to reassure her it was okay and she wasn't in any kind of trouble. "Good Miss. Blanchard, Emma glad you can make it. Can you take a seat" Spencer gestured to the couch they used for visitors, they sat down next to Regina.

"Shall we begin" Spencer picked up the papers with the results, the two mothers on the couch already knew the results before he would tell them. "Begin with what, why am I here?" Emma asked wanting to know why, Regina tried to take her hand in hers but Emma shied away from her touch. Mary Margaret saw the worry on Emma's face she knew she had to explain.

"Emma do you know you are adopted?"

"Yes I found out yesterday, a man said it on the phone and my mom told me"

"Do you know what happened to your real parents?" Mary Margaret asked her trying to hold her own emotions in, she glanced around the room.

"No, they gave me up for adoption and left me" Emma looked to Regina who kept no emotions on her face, Emma hoped it would hold answers but she got nothing.

"You were put up for adoption, but it wasn't their choice" Mary Margaret took Emma's hands in her's to keep herself from shaking.

"What" Emma looked at her confused wondering why her teacher was here, and telling her this.

"Someone forged a signature on the adoption papers, to give you to Miss. Mills" Albert Spencer explained to the child, seeing that Mary Margaret might put her beliefs that this was her child before he read the results.

"Why would someone do that?"

"We don't know, but we do know who your parents are" Graham explained to her trying to get to a point, so the DA could read the results.

"Who?" Emma wanted to know, she felt angered at first but when she heard that someone had forged the adoption papers she wanted to know who to meet them.

"We had run a DNA test to verify and it has come back, we have the results right now. The reason all of you are here is to find out who"

"But why is Miss. Blanchard here?"

"The hospital was able to run a test,it had come back to your parents to be Mr. David Nolan and Miss. Mary Margaret Blanchard" Emma's hand slipped out of Mary Margaret's hand she got up from the couch and ran out the door, Mary Margaret went after her knowing the little girl was hurt her daughter needed her.

Regina smiled in victory that Emma hated Mary Margaret, she wouldn't want to be with her now or any times soon. The DA and Graham felt sorry for the little girl, grimacing at Regina who mirrored a grin at her daughter's anger towards her step daughter.

Mary Margaret ran outside to find Emma on the station's stairs crying into her knees, she slowly walked over to her now fully knowing this is her and David's daughter. Mary Margaret sat down next to her gently trying to be there for her daughter when she was hurt, Emma didn't glance her way but she knew that she knew that she was there for her and she waited for Emma to talk when ever she was ready.

"So your my real mom" Emma just stared up at the clouds not looking at her at all, trying to process everything.

"Yes, I am your mom" Mary Margaret said proudly, her daughter was alive and she was right next to her.

"Why did you leave me?" Emma had thought about her real parents all day when she was alone in her thought's thinking why they wouldn't have wanted her and she was going to get her answer.

Mary Margaret thought about what had happened that almost made her lose her daughter and how they were separated. It was a memory which now had a different ending, the way she 'remembered' it or she thought she did.

* * *

**Mary Margaret's fake memories/ fake memories of other's**

Mary Margaret and her father were in Grannies at night for diner, she was there talking with him about the baby and how it was almost on it's way a couple more days until and how excited she was; her father was excited as well for his daughter loving her so much. His wife had passed away when Mary Margaret was ten years old from pneumonia, he loved his family and everything he could need or want. The man cared for others and was very kind he would always when he could donate money and help people.

They had started talking about David Mary Margaret's boyfriend who was in a relationship with Kathrine, they had been dating each other for a month until he saw Mary Margaret he instantly fell for her. David and Kathrine didn't have anything in common and disagreed on mostly everything, he left Kathrine yesterday and wanted to Marry Mary Margaret he had even proposed to her after his and Kathrine's breakup. David was working, and she was at dinner with her father they were having a good conversation until Leonard had answered his phone he had gone up to talk when he got back he was in an angry mood. He had started going on about how would David support his daughter, and how would he provide for them to be a family. He also went off about how young they were, Mary Margaret was shocked at her father's behavior she got up and stormed outside onto the street not looking where she was going.

Leonard called after her "Mary" he ran to the door after her realising what he had done, when he actually got outside a car had run into Mary hitting her. All Mary remembered before she passed out was her father's cries, the car horn, and the pain in her stomach.

When she woke up again she was on a stretcher being wheeled down a hospital hallway, she felt pain in her stomach they tried to put an oxygen mask on her face but she pushed it off wanting to know what was happening. They wheeled her into an emergency room, before she passed out again she heard a nurse say "The baby's heartbeat is dropping" then she saw nothing but darkness.

While Mary was still asleep from the surgery he had signed and forged the adoption papers, he had brought Emma to the mayor's house and put her in the nursery the mayor had set up for the coming child. Leonard put down the names Mary and David had decided on for the baby on the papers, even though he did this he made sure the child had something of her parents. He had left the baby in the baby blanket that the inn owner had knitted for the child a month ago, something from her parents.

When she had woken up later her father was in a chair by her bedside, she looked all around the room for a bassinet or the baby when she looked at her father again all he said was "I'm sorry sweetheart, she's gone" Her baby was Dead, she needed David where was he? Mary started to cry, she never got to meet her little girl and she was gone just like that.

"Where's David?"

"No one has heard from him, the Sheriff went out searching but he came up empty it looks like he skipped town. I'm sorry"he tried to reach for her hand to comfort her but she retreated from his touch and turned on her side to not face Margaret had lost her family, she lost her child and then she found out later her love as well.

Later he had told Mary it would be painful for her to see the blanket after the loss, then a couple of years went by Leonard had died from Cancer.

Mary, David and Emma were separated for eight years.

* * *

"Emma me and your father wanted you more than anything in the world, we loved you so much even before you were born"

Mary Margaret scooted closer to Emma who didn't seem to notice the Margaret wanted more than anything to hold her daughter, take her home take care of her, be there, be her mom. She just hopped Emma would let her, and that Regina wouldn't get in the way.

"Then why?" Emma got up from the steps and had her back to Mary Margaret, she didn't want her to see her cry Emma's mother always told her crying was a weakness that could be used against her.

"My father he signed over adoption papers and forged my signature, I don't even understand why he did it in the first place he was so excited about you as much as me and your father were. He would talk to you sometimes, and he bought you this music box that was hand crafted" Mary Margaret was going though her thoughts as she spoke forgetting she was talking to her daughter instead of one of her students.

Emma stood there listening, she knew now that her parents wanted her she knew she immediately trusted Miss. Blanchard when she had met her and felt a connection between herself and the teacher. Emma now knew why she was her daughter, this was her mother who she spent in the woods with today and talked to when she was alone. Emma knew for about two year's now that her mom Regina never really loved her, she only pretends to but when she was with Miss. Blanchard she got this odd warming feeling like she could be a normal kid and not a mature person her mother had set her up to be. Her mother never took her out somewhere where it was just them or spent time with her even though she had something better to do, Mary Margaret always took the time to be there or her without her noticing.

Emma turned around to face her mom, and sat down again next to her. "I'm sorry it took so long" Mary Margaret took Emma's small hand in her's, and she stroked it with her thumb.

Emma looked at her sadly "It's okay you didn't know" Mary Margaret needed to hold her daughter to tell herself she was actually alive, or even here with her Emma saw this.

"Can I.."

"Yes" Mary Margaret stood up without hesitation,she turned around to face Emma she bent down and picked up her daughter in her arms. She felt light and warm, Emma had wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck to hold onto her. Mary Margaret hugged her through tears of joy, she held her daughter in her arms after eight years of being separated they found each other. Emma felt safe in her arms like nothing could hurt her, she hugged her mom and she felt something she never felt truly with Regina.

It was love.

Mary Margaret still had Emma in her arms when she sat on the stairs again, she looked Emma over memorizing every detail. Mary Margaret had seen some similarities between her and the blonde child but didn't take light to it and shrugged it off until right now. Mary Margaret looked at Emma and saw her and David, she had her chin and eyes but everything else that was all David. She put her hand on Emma's cheek as she admired her, she stared into her eyes with so much loves as she could which caused Emma to shed a lone tear on her face which she wiped away.

"What happens now?" Emma asked curious of what was going to happen, how would you live with this. This was her mom, but she had another mom.

"We have to find out, Mr. Spencer and Sheriff Graham will have it sorted. We should head back inside, to find out" Mary Margaret picked her off her lap and sat her aside her and got up. Mary Margaret gave her hand to Emma to help her up, she took it slowly and reached out her hand to her mothers. Emma slipped her hand in her mothers, she helped her up from the stairs. Mary Margaret expected her to let go but she didn't they held hands until they made their way back into the station.

* * *

When they walked in Regina looked like she was waiting for them most importantly her daughter, when she saw her she got up and ran over to her in her high heels. Regina put her arms around her daughter to hug her she placed Emma's head on her shoulder she asked her "Are you alright" trying to sound concerned, but Emma was mad at her for lying about mostly everything and pushed her away.

"Emma?"Regina sounded hurt by her daughter's actions, Emma never had done that to her before.

Emma just walked away from her towards the couch paying her no attention at all, she had lied more than once to her on her life and she had enough Regina was going to learn that she was in the wrong and it will cost her.

Regina turned on Mary Margaret who looked at her daughter sadly noticing she was mad at Regina, Regina glared daggers at the teacher/Emma's birth mother's thinking she put something in her daughter's head. "What did you say to MY Daughter!" Mary Margaret flinched at the harshness in the mayors voice, and for the fact she had called Emma her daughter.

"She is MY DAUGHTER and I haven't said anything to her, and maybe if you asked her yourself she would tell you why she is upset Madam Mayor" They came face to face, Mary Margaret wasn't going to let her act tis way in front of her daughter.

"You have no right you gave her up long ago"Regina bit back.

"If you remember that was my father's choice not mine, it was never mine. I loved and still love my daughter to this day and I will not spend another day more without her" Mr. Spencer saw this escalating and started to explain to them to calm them down.

"Ladies if I may, since Mr. Blanchard's Will gives us a confession to the forged documents until a case is built and filed Miss. Mills will continue to have full custody of the child Emma" Regina was triumphant, she was mental smirking at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret wanted her daughter, she had thought for eight years that she had died. Now Emma was back in her life, she just wants to take her home.

"What would happen when the case is filed?"

"It is unsure as of right now, I will have to get back to you when it does for it to be sorted out in legal terms"

Regina was fuming inside, with her step daughter the curse may even come to an end with them spending more time together. Regina had to keep them apart, she had to keep full custody of Emma back if it was the last thing she did.

They has signed documents and papers, Emma just sat on the couch thinking to herself as she read the end of the book. Emma noticed as she read scary similarities between Mary Margaret and snow-white, she had read the last pages and saw her name. At first she thought of it as a coincidence, then she saw the picture of a baby in a blanket very similar twins even to her baby blanket she had since she could remember.

"Emma" Regina called Emma over to her holding her book in her hands.

"Were going Home" Regina took Emma's hand in her's, Mary Margaret got worried she was going to be separated from Emma again. Legally she had no right to Emma, as of the moment everything was undecided legally until the case was filed. Mary Margaret should have Emma, she would spend as much time with her as she could and make sure she was safe.

"What about Miss. Blanchard?" Emma looked behind her fully at her teacher, silently pleading with her to save her from her mother.

"What about Miss. Blanchard, she will see you in school tomorrow from a distance" Regina warned emphasizing the distance part to put Mary Margaret in her place.

Emma let go of Regina's hand and ran up Mary Margaret, she stopped when close to her and gave her a hug putting her head in her stomach from her height. Mary Margaret put her arms around her, and put her hand on her head stroking her daughter's hair. After a minute or two Mary Margaret took Emma and turned her around so she could cover Emma from Regina's view, she quickly signed while covering it up "**Tomorrow morning can you met me at Grannies**" Emma smiled at the signs, she signed yes before going around Mary Margaret to her mother who was standing there fuming and impatient.

Regina held out her hand for Emma, who shyly took it before looking back at Mary Margaret who stood in the station. Emma smiled at her before mouthing see you tomorrow to her before Regina dragged her out the door and to the Mercedes.

Mary Margaret went outside to venture to the hospital for her volunteer shift alone, she went out onto the side-walk as she saw Regina's car zoom past her. Mary Margaret watched as it drove down the road, Emma was in the backseat of the car and looked out the back windshield at Mary Margaret with a expressionless face before turning around again to sit right.

Mary Margaret tried to hold in tears, as she went into hospital doors for the rest of the day delivering flowers to the patients. There was this one John Doe that has been there for as long as she could remember in a coma sleeping and not waking up. He had sandy Blonde hair and a cut on his chin, he looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it for some reason as if something was keeping her from remembering him.

Mary Margaret then went home to her quaint apartment still alone,where she cried herself to sleep with tears of joy and even sadness of today's Margaret could relate to Emma being alone, but now they were going to never be alone again when they now had each other.

* * *

Regina pulled up in the driveway of 108 Mufflin Street, she stopped the car and turned off the engine. They sat in the car for a while in silence for it was already getting dark out. Regina sat in her seat thinking of something to say to Emma who sat there with no expressions on her face as she stared into her lap. "Emma-" Regina tried to start but stopped when Emma quickly got up and got out of the car before running in the house.

Regina ran after her daughter this time, she quickly locked her car and ran into the house closing the opened door behind her. Regina ran after her up the stairs, she caught up to Emma at her bedroom door where she grabbed her arms to stop her.

Regina stopped her daughter now holding her arms to keep her from going anywhere, before she could say something. "Emma I'm sorry"

"No you're not, all you do is lie to me"Emma shook her head at her mad and upset.

"I do that to protect you, because I love you" Regina took Emma's chin in her hand for her to look at her in the eyes.

"If you loved me so much, you would be there for me when I need you the most and not because something bad happens. It should be because you want to be there for me, you should be there even if it is just to talk to me about school or anything" Emma started to cry talking to her about her feelings, all of this has been kept inside for months in her thoughts.

"I just want to spend time with you because your my mommy, now...now I feel like you're not even there any more and my heart feels like-"

"There's a part of it missing" Regina replied to her knowing what it was like to lose someone, she let her daughter feel this way.

"I feel that you have changed these two days, your not yourself your like.. it's like you're the evil queen"Emma said getting her thoughts and feeling out to her mother while she had the chance, because any other day she wouldn't be around.

Regina got worried the second she heard her daughter call her an evil queen, where would she get an idea like that. "Where did you get an idea like that!?"

Emma backed away from her and ran into her room slamming the door behind her quickly, she locked it behind her. Emma took her backpack of her back and took out the storybook, she opened it to the last pages and ripped them out so her mom wouldn't find them. As she did so she could hear her mother on the other side of the door shouting "Emma, open this door!" she quickly stashed them in her backpack at the bottom to be undetected and put her back pack on its chair, she left the book on the bed closed.

"Emma I know your upset sweetheart, I want to talk to you" Regina was getting scared by Emma's behavior she never acted like this before. She called her the evil queen, which made her think how did she know about that or even think about that.

Emma checked around the room to make sure her mom wouldn't notice anything wrong, she carefully went to the door and slowly unlocked it and opened it a crack to look. Regina was still standing there hearing the lock click and the door slowly open, Emma opened the door all the way to face her mom. Regina engulfed her in a hug, she stoked her hair comfortingly.

"Why would you think I am an evil queen?" Regina wanted to know, Emma may have found out about the curse.

"You have been acting mean lately even evil like, and it scares me mom" Emma said into Regina neck as they hugged.

"Why an evil queen?"

"I don't know, I guess I was referencing to my book. She seems like you, but in the story it seems like there is another side to it that made her the evil queen that she was good once before" Emma explained not seeing the harm in telling her, it was just a story.

Emma didn't believe it to be true, but it didn't mean that she thought how odd it was that the people from the stories are like the people in the town.

"Which book Dear" Emma took Regina's hand and brought her to her bed where the storybook was, Regina recognized it as the book Mary Margaret had said she had given Emma to read to help her. Regina opened the book to a page and saw her in front of her father's tombstone, she quickly closed the book. It was about the enchanted forest, it had every story there was from it.

"I am taking away your book, you should be reading this it holds delusions"

"What do you mean delusions I already read the whole book at recess today, It seemed fine and a good read"

"Emma I am doing this because I care and know what is best for you, now you should go to sleep you had a big day today you must be tired"

"I really like that book, Miss. Blanchard gave it to me and it's the only thing I have from her mom"

"That's not true you have your blanket right, she gave it to you before she gave you up"

"She didn't give me up, her father did it"

"Go to sleep Sweetheart"Regina left the room with the book in her right hand, she walked down stairs as Emma got ready for bed. Regina walked up to the mirror in the hallway wall holding the book in her hands now looking at the cover, trying to calm herself on how close of a call that was on Emma finding out. Regina tighten her hold on the storybook hiding the title to her chest, not letting it go anytime soon.

Tomorrow was a new day in storybrooke, especially when something has formed inside a child with Blonde hair making the clock tower work.

Everyone went to sleep as time continued to move forward and the curse had already started to lose it's hold on the town.


	13. The Thing you Love Most

Emma awoke when the sunlight streaming from outside hit her face, she smiled before she started to rub her eyes of sleep. The birds were chirping in the air flying around, the clock tower had started to chime throughout the town signaling morning to it. Emma slowly got out of bed pushing her purple covers off of her, she walked sleepily to the window and opened it for fresh air and to hear the clock tower chiming.

Emma looked out the window admiring the sunny blue sky outside, before her birthday she remembered that it seemed to always be gloomy outside like the town was sad but now it was sunny and bright shrugged it off, as she turned around away from the window to check her clock on her nightstand which resided next her night-light she had since she was a baby.

Emma sit's on her smiling until she notices the time on one of her many clocks in her room and realizes she has to get ready for school, Emma goes to her dresser takes out her uniform and runs into the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth, brush her hair and get dressed for school.

* * *

Regina had gotten up earlier than Emma to think things through on what she was going to do about Emma knowing Mary Margaret was her mother it could ruin her happy ending and even help break the curse, she also was mad that Mary Margaret was in Emma's life was HER daughter, not Mary Margaret's she gave that up when she tried to ship her away in that pathetic magical wardrobe alone to fend for her self. Luckily she was able to get to Emma, this Emma would be cursed like everyone else and suspect nothing. Regina had gotten worried when Emma actually grew up unlike everyone else in the town, it was still a mystery to her why or how.

Regina took out the storybook she had taken away from Emma, she had wanted to go through it to check before Emma suspected something, like why would her mommy be paranoid about some old stories. Regina took it over to her sofa bed near her window sill in her bedroom to look it over, she sat with one leg sticking out and the other folded siting down as she flipped through the pages looking through it.

Regina scanned the pages of the book looking at the words and pictures and she noticed how it was down right correct in every story in how it really happened in the enchanted forest, she reached the end of the book still flipping through the pages as Emma now woke up and headed into the bathroom.

Regina flipped through the story of snow-white she read as little as she could as she despised it, she stopped when she came across a picture in the book of her at Snow and charming's wedding having snow's new husband throw his sword at her trying to hurt her. Regina touched to the picture shocked getting angry on thinking who wrote this book and how they obtained the stories fully knowing her daughter who was upstairs had read the entire book already.

Regina rushed past the page she was on wanting to see what else the book held, she flipped the page to see that a couple of pages were ripped out of the book. Regina touched the bottom corners of the ripped pages hopping there would be a detail of what were on and found nothing, she realized that Emma must have ripped them out of the book she angrily closed the book and took it with her towards Emma's bedroom.

* * *

Emma was now fully dressed in her school uniform, Emma went in front of her mirror to put in her white headband correctly and straightened on her blonde head as she was doing so Regina placed her hand on her door opening it holding the storybook in one hand as she approached Emma who was in front of the mirror.

Regina oped the book behind her showing it in the mirror to the part with the missing pages. "The missing pages, where are they?" Regina asked calmly to her daughter as she finished touching up her hair, she continued to ignore her until Regina closed the book firmly trying to make her pay her attention.

Emma turned around to face her. "It's an old book stuff's missing, why do you care?" Emma shrugged her shoulders and walked away from her, Regina reached out for her arm stopping her. "I care because you think I am some evil queen..." Regina told her concerned and held in the feeling of being scarred from her daughter.

"..and that hurt's me Emma, I'm your mother" Regina told her trying to sound concerned and loving, as she put her hand under Emma's chin to show her feelings toward her.

Emma was still upset at her for lying, she stared at Regina she knew the truth she wasn't her real mother. "No you're not" Emma shook her head no annoyed that she would say that and moved away from her mother's touch and turned around and walked over to her desk to get her reading books for recess to read. Regina stared at her hurt and disbelieving her daughter's behavior none of this happened before Emma got that book from that teacher.

As Emma picked them up and made her way to the made bed where her backpack was lying Regina answered back.

"Well then,who is?..."Regina walked over to her to talk closer before continuing"..That women,your teacher" Emma looked up from stuffing her reading books in her back pack to look at her mother with a simple face basically telling her mentally yes.

"I don't like what she and this book are doing to you..." Regina shook her head slightly proving her disagreement of the situation.

Emma stood there and listened to her as she continued. "Thankfully both are no longer an issue" Regina tried to convince her Mary Margaret had no claim to her as if she dealt with her which she hasn't, because she can't. Emma brought her eyes down to her backpack not believing her mother's words as she zipped up the neat back pack, remembering she was going to meet up with her mother at Grannies to spend time together.

Regina sensed that she knew something so wanted to get to the bottom of it. "What?" Regina asked annoyed at her daughter's behavior, still trying to be calm and like the child's nice mother and not the evil queen trying to convince her.

Emma didn't say anything, then the clock tower chimed loudly again this time Regina heard it, she had hoped yesterday was just an oddity and it was just a fluke but this proved she was wrong. Regina turned her head quickly around towards the window not believing the sound, Emma saw this as way of escape out of her room she quickly took her back pack off the bed and put it on her shoulder and ran out the door as her mother was still staring outside thinking in her own little world.

Regina heard Emma's footsteps out in the hallway, she turned to look back at her thinking of reason's why the clock tower was working she knew. The Savior was in town.

* * *

Regina got dressed in one of her grey dresses and cream-colored coat as she was getting ready to go out she thought of a perfect plan all she needed was Sydney who was a phone call away she took her purse with her as she walked out the door then arrived at the clock tower. She looked up to the clock tower watching it work, the hands moving. Archie hopper walked up behind her seeing her as he was out walking Pongo his dog like every morning, Regina didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Hey, how about that..I guess those rusty old inner's finally straightened themselves out huh" Archie said disbelieving happily thinking while looking up at the clock making friendly conversation.

Regina turned around angrily but trying to conceal it, she saw over Archie's shoulder Emma walking into Grannies. Regina had come up with an idea to keep Emma away from Mary Margaret alright by making it so Emma didn't have any free time to do so.

Regina looked to Archie to answer back "Yes how about that indeed... Dr. Hopper if I may, I would like to sign my daughter up for therapy with you" Regina told him forcing a fake smile.

"Splendid,but what seems to be troubling your daughter if I may?"

"Well Emma recently found out she is adopted, ever since she has called me an evil queen from one of her books she had read that her birth mother gave her. You see Dr. Hopper I only love my daughter, and I fear because of this there might be something going on I am not aware of"

"I see, well how about Emma comes down to my office later this afternoon" Archie proposed to her with a genuine smile trying to help out, it was a kind of person e was he liked to help people with their problems.

"Thank you" Regina smiled another fake smile and walked to work in accomplishment, she would tell Emma around lunch time while she was at school in front of Miss. Blanchard to show her who really was Emma's mother she got in her car and drove back home for an hour to do some gardening and pick some of her delicious apples.

* * *

In the mayoral Garden you could see a stone gnome in the flower's pointing at something laughing, no one thought of it or even noticed it at all.

Regina was picking her apples when she heard behind her "The mirror strikes again" Sydney half cheers in accomplishment as she walks up to her holding out the first copy of this mornings paper in his two hand presenting it to her, happy of his work.

"Your late"Regina says as she picks an apple of a vine and holds in her hand inspecting it, "I'm sorry I wanted to bring you the latest edition, I assure you it's one of my better hatchet jobs"

Regina takes the paper in one hand inspecting it while she had her basket on her other arm, she looks at the cover. "That's not what I asked for" Regina told him unappreciative, making Sydney frown sadly.

Regina started to slowly walk away reading the cover "What did you find out about her?" Regina asked him still reading.

Sydney made a quick move to get in front of her saying "Well truth be told there was quite a bit"

"She grew up here with her mom and dad, her mother died when she was ten, she dated David Nolan and got pregnant, He proposed to her which she accepted,then he disappeared and so did Emma, and a few years later her father died"Regina continued walking around, which he followed as he continued to talk to her.

"Since then she is absolutely quiet and even volunteers at the hospital, the only thing I really learned is that she is all alone"

"That appears to have changed" Regina walked away from him again showing him what he found was mostly all she already saw this and thought of something to please her.

"Did you know she thought Emma was dead for eight years, how did she wind up adopted by you?"Regina was getting annoyed with him and bored.

"If I am hearing this correctly, you found nothing of value. Which means you have no value Sydney, do you know what I do to things that hold no value to me?" Regina was getting in his face now, clearly still annoyed he found no dirt on Mary Margaret to make her look bad.

"I throw them away"

Sydney got desperate and tried to reassure her by telling her "I will keep looking" Before shying away from her and walking away quickly. Regina lifted up the newspaper to look at the picture of Mary Margaret which said 'Storybrooke teacher threw away baby for adoption after the father skipped town'.

* * *

Mary Margaret got up early to go to Grannies to make sure she met with Emma excited to have breakfast with her daughter, she never though of using those words before in her head or even out loud she never had the reason to since she thought her daughter was dead for eight years. She had took an apple from the basket that Regina brought her the other day to eat for breakfast.

Mary Margaret sat down at the counter top with the apple in her hand and got the daily mirror which she read every morning to find out what was new, which was the same thing until Emma's Margaret unfolded the latest edition to see her picture on the cover, she got upset when she read the headline 'Storybrooke teacher threw away baby for adoption after the father skipped town'.

"Here you go" Ruby place a hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her as she putt her elbows on the counter top ,which interrupted her thoughts. She got confused she hadn't ordered one.

"I didn't order that" Mary Margaret told her confused, Ruby just smiled as she explained.

"I know it's from the cute little blonde girl sitting in the back" Mary Margaret turned around to look she found Emma facing away from her talking with the Sheriff who was sitting across from her drinking his coffee talking to her nicely.

Mary Margaret left the paper on the counter and walked over to them with the cup of coco in one hand and the graded papers in the other with her purse on her shoulder.

Mary Margaret reached their table, but Emma didn't notice her yet "Good morning Sheriff I was wondering if you could help me,you see someone sent me this hot coco with cinnamon and I don't know who" Mary Margaret joked which caused a scuffle from Graham like a laugh knowing it as a joke, Emma spun around in the booth with a smile on her face at seeing her.

"I sent it, I remembered you like it just like I do"Emma smiled at her warmly, she missed her. Mary Margaret saw this and sat down next to her in the booth.

"How long have you been here?" Mary Margaret laughed a little at her remembrance.

"About fifteen minutes, you didn't even see me come in"

"And I was keeping her company, and to to see how she was doing with everything" Graham explained to Mary Margaret before he looked to his watch to see if he had to go back to work, but noticed some one else had to go somewhere.

"You Miss. Emma have school, you should go before your late and if your mom found out it was my fault you were late..."

"I get it she will rip your head off..." Emma turned her head to Mary Margaret "Walk with me?" Emma asked her hoping she would say yes, she didn't know how to take of this new mom so she wanted to get to know her better.

Mary Margaret nodded smiling at her before getting out of the booth, Emma did the same and went out the door with Mary Margaret following her.

They reached the sidewalk and started walking towards the school down main street, to the day of school for both of them.

Mary Margaret started to talk with Emma wanting to have some communication with her daughter to get to know her better than she already did.

"Why were you upset with your mother yesterday?"Mary Margaret held the apple in one of her hands away from Emma's sight but not intentionally.

"Ever since I was able to talk she had always lied to me about everything in my life" Emma sighed as she spoke dwelling on it.

"Sometimes we lie to protect the ones we love" Mary Margaret tried to make light of the situation.

"She doesn't love me, she's evil" Emma looked down at her shoes as they walked down the street.

"I'm sure that's not true, she must love you" Mary Margaret told her felling bad for her, her mother had to love her.

"She used to then everything changed on my birthday and ever since she hasn't been acting like her self"

"Like she is a different person?"

"Almost only it's like she is both, it confuses me. I think she was always like that but I never noticed because she is never around, unlike lately"

Mary Margaret listened to her daughter, she wanted to hug her and tell she loved her but didn't know if Emma would reject her or accept her so she didn't; not yet.

Mary Margaret tried to cheer her up, by changing the subject "Are you excited for the play, auditions are today you know right after you know who you are going to try out for yet?"

"I don't know, I don't think I am good enough"

"What makes you think that?" Mary Margaret asks as she slightly smiles at her, noticing her daughter's shyness.

"I never sung in front of anyone before, what if I make a fool out of myself?" Emma shyly asked not knowing what was going to happen.

"No you won't"Mary Margaret said adamantly, knowing and having full confidence in Emma.

Emma's head looked up at her confused, how would she know that?

"How do you know?" Emma asked her wondering how someone could believe in her so Margaret stopped them from walking as she put her hands on Emma's arms,to reassure her.

"Because I believe you can do anything, if you put your mind to it" Mary Margaret smiled at her as she looked her daughter in the eyes, which were like looking in a mirror to hers.

Emma smiled at her believing her words, Mary Margaret smiled back at her before they resumed walking. Mary Margaret brought the apple to her lips to bite it, Emma saw this and stopped her thinking about her book and how snow-white fell into a sleeping curse because she ate an apple.

"Hey!, where did you get that?"

"Your mom" Mary Margaret showed her the apple in her hand to show her it was harmless, but Emma didn't see it that way.

Emma picked up the apple quickly from her hand "Don't eat that!" Emma threw it behind her into the sidewalk, which caught Mary Margaret by surprise.

Emma went into her backpack and took out a pear from her lunch box, she handed it to Mary Margaret "Here". Mary Margaret accepted it, and ate it smiling at Emma who still walked next to her.

"So Emmy what happened when you got home yesterday?" Mary Margaret laughed using her nickname she had come up with when they were just best friends trying to talk to her daughter with a simple question.

"When I got home yesterday my mom took my book away, but before she did I took this part out. It's the end so she wouldn't get it, it's my favorite part for some reason it reminded me of something" Emma went into her backpack to retrieve the ending pages to show to Mary Margaret, she put them in front of Mary Margaret which she took in her hands looking at the photo of prince charming holding a baby in a blanket which had the name Emma sewn into it.

Mary Margaret looked at the picture, noticing the baby in the blankets name was Emma as well. Mary Margaret wondered why Regina would take away the book;it probably because of her,she did it with the newspaper as well.

* * *

**Narrator POV:**

Emma didn't believe the book to be actually real, not yet the hero never believes at first if they did it wouldn't be a good story.

* * *

"I was wondering if you could keep them safe for me from my mom, it is important that she doesn't get them. Do you promise?"

"Don't worry, I promise" Mary Margaret smiled at her as she put the pages in her purse for later.

"You can read them if you want" Emma tells her, thinking that maybe she would like the story.

"Sure, after class I will see you at the auditions right?"

"Yes of course, I signed up I am sticking to it. Like you said 'I can do anything' " Emma told her now fully having the courage to audition for the play today after school in the auditorium.

They approached the entrance to the school, but before Emma could go in Mary Margaret stopped her. Mary Margaret bit her lip feeling like today was the first day of school for her daughter but it wasn't. She debated on what to say to her like have fun at school or have a great day sweetheart, then she knew what to say.

"Emma if you have any problems today or if you just want to talk just ask me okay" Mary Margaret told her daughter who stood there looking at her.

"I will find you later and you can walk me home. Thank you for believing in me!" she shouted before running up the stairs into the building with Mary Margaret slowly following her. Today was going to be okay. Mary Margaret smiled as she made her way to her classroom to start the day of learning thinking it was good to see Emma smile again.

* * *

Mary Margaret took her class outside today thinking it would be a nice way to teach them about photosynthesis, the kids were on blankets on the grass with their books and papers writing notes down, Emma was sitting on one of the red blankets, being busy writing down notes a mile per minute learning. Emma always did that, she loved to learn new things she was the most eager child to learn in the class.

Regina had left work to tell Emma about how she has put her in therapy, she decided to walk to the school to tell her. Regina strutted down the sidewalk in her stiletto high heels with her black purse in one hand, she walked towards Emma's class outside.

Mary Margaret was speaking to them "Water synthesize-" she was cut of by the Mayor clearing her thought to get their attention, Mary Margaret turned her head to see her with a confused face wondering why she was here.

Emma's head looked too as she sat there holding her pencil stopping her notes, she saw her mother had interrupted the class. Emma slowly closed her notebook, as Mary Margaret closed the text-book that was in her lap and stood up from her chair to talk to the mayor about why she interrupted her class and if it had to do with Emma.

Mary Margaret walked over to the mayor who had a simple smile on her face, as Mary Margaret came over to her she asked, but really it was a silent demand. "May I speak with my daughter" Regina asked her.

Mary Margaret went to shyly protest "Were in the middle of a lesson, is it important?"Mary Margret asked her wanting to know why.

"Do you think I would be here if it wasn't" Regina bit back annoyed, showing her who was in control. Mary Margaret's face dropped a little, she knew she had to let her to to her. Regina gave her an annoyed look then walked off towards Emma, leaving Mary Margaret standing there saddened and upset she couldn't do anything about it, she turned to look at Regina as she heard her say "Emma, Sweetie I have some news".

Regina took Emma near the lunch tables outside to talk separate from the class, she bent down to Emma's level to talk to her trying to seem loving. Mary Margaret watched them from a distance trying to listen, which she could perfectly.

"I have made an appointment with Dr. Hopper later this afternoon" Regina told her looking at Emma, who made a confused face at this news.

"Why, do you think I'm crazy?" Emma asked hurt, as that was the only thing she could think of why her mom would bring her to Dr. Hopper which she knew was the towns psychiatrist.

"No pumpkin it's just a lot has happened in the past two days with you finding out your adopted, and I think you should talk to someone about it. You told me you wanted to talk to someone about what is going on in your life"

"You didn't get it when I said that, I wanted to talk to you all you do is leave me alone. You never talk to me unless something happens you don't like, you just don't want me to see my mom"

"That women is not your mother, I forbid you to see her outside school. Sheriff Graham will be escorting you straight Home after school today, then you later we are going to Dr. Hoppers office"Regina moved back some of her hair behind her ear, as she said this saying Emma's air tight schedule for the rest of the day.

"I have audition's for the play after school" Emma started to get upset, trying to make her see her point but she clearly didn't.

"Okay, Graham will pick you up after...I'm sorry, Sweetheart" Regina tried to make her see her way, but Emma didn't want to not anymore.

"No you're not" Regina's face fell at those words, her daughter didn't believe her lies anymore she saw right through them.

"I know you think other wise, but all I am doing is trying to protect you" Regina told her while smiling at her while trying be genuine which she was, she wanted to protect her.

Regina smoothed out Emma's shirt as she continued "This is going to be good for us you'll see, things will be better" Regina told her while trying to convince her of it, she loved Emma but sometimes her motives to get what she wants Emma did not approve of.

The school bell rang out across the school, Emma thanked God "I got to get back to class" Emma was a little happy to leave her, she didn't want to talk to her anymore. Emma knew she only found a way to give rid of Miss. Blanchard and how she notices that she is evil. Emma thought about what her mom said and she thought 'you may care for me, but you don't care about me'.She just found another way around talking to her, about anything in the town or her mom.

Mary Margaret saw Emma quickly walk over to the class again, Regina stood up as she took in Emma's attitude she knew the curse had broken on her. Emma started to act more like snow and Charming brave exactly like them and not her, she needed to know how. Regina knew that the savior must have been around Emma for this to happen but that was impossible for she hasn't seen any outsiders.

Regina walked back to her office with many things on her mind, Emma wasn't under the curse anymore, Emma was upset at her, she had to come up with a way to solve everything.

Emma went over to her class again after talking to her mom, she looked upset. The class packed up all their books, papers, and the blankets and headed inside the school.

"Everyone make sure didn't forget anything from outside, I will be in there in just a minute" Mary Margaret told the class as they all walked back to the classroom, she needed to check if her daughter was alright.

Emma went to follow them into the classroom to ignore Miss. Blanchard, but Mary Margaret stopped her with calling her name. "Emma" Mary Margaret called her, she stopped walking in towards the classroom door obviously hearing her but didn't turn around.

"Yes, Miss. Blanchard" Emma told herself she wasn't going to cry, her mom told her she couldn't see Miss. Blanchard any more and when her mom say something like that she means it. It was like Bridget from second grade all over again only worse it was someone she cared about, her mom.

"Are you okay sweetheart" Mary Margaret slowly walked closer to her, she heard the whole conversation. Mary Margaret started to get worried when Emma didn't answer, she then saw Emma reach her hand up to her eyes to wipe away something. She knew what it was and she was over by Emma in an instant, she put her hand on Emma's shoulder guiding her to turn around.

Mary Margaret pulled Emma to her she was crying, Mary Margaret pushed back her daughter's hair taking Emma's head in her hands wiping the tears away from her cheeks as she hushed her trying to calm her. Mary Margaret put her hand behind Emma's head and pulled her towards her into a hug, Emma just cried into her she felt safe in her arms like everything bad went away.

Mary Margaret stroked her hair hugging her, she knew what Regina told her that she couldn't see her. Mary Margaret knew legally speaking she couldn't keep Emma from her at all, she had every right to take her home with her but she couldn't until the case was filed.

"I don't want to be apart from you" Emma cried into her dress, she gripped onto her white throw while talking into her as Mary Margaret held her.

"She can't do that, legally I am allowed to see you when ever I want"

"Yes she can, she's very powerful. She is the Mayor she can do what ever she wants, she did the same thing when I was in second grade. Do you remember Bridget?"

Mary Margaret listened to her as she spoke through tears and little sobs, she nodded her head remembering the girl who bullied Emma on the playground because of her deafness and her mother.

"She told me she wouldn't do anything about it and let it go, but she didn't she fired Bridget's dad from his work and after that Bridget and everyone at school never spoke to me again"

"How is it similar?"

"Last time she said she wouldn't do anything, and now she is saying she will do something which means she is angrier, I don't want her to hurt you" Emma cried into her, Mary Margaret was now rubbing her back.

"Baby she can't do anything, Sheriff Graham won't allow it. I'm not going to get hurt" Mary Margaret promised her while she hushed her and rocked her.

"Really?" Emma lifted her head to look at Mary Margaret to check if she was telling the truth, and sure enough she was.

"Really, We have to go back to class now" Mary Margaret told her while looking at the classroom door, they separated and she took her daughter's hand and continued the day.

* * *

After school was over children filed out of the building, Emma did the same she and Mary Margaret were separated until the auditions. Emma walked nicely to the auditorium as did other kids who had signed up,she mentally counted them all and came up with twenty kids including her.

A group of teacher's including Mary Margaret who were organizing the play, some were in charge of costumes, other's the props, the rest of the teacher's were there to motivate the children sat in the back of the auditorium in the chairs watching.

Regina snuck in to watch her daughter undetected by anyone, wondering why she would sign up for a play especially considering what it was 'Wizard of Oz'.

The kids crowded around the piano forming a circle, in the center near the piano was the music teacher she straightened out a pile of papers on the piano then turned to talk to the kids. "Okay!, since there are so many of you here auditioning. To save time were going to do a group sing of one of my favorite songs, please refer to the lyrics on this handout. I will pick out the best voices and place you accordingly" Ms. Trident went around to the children to handout the papers of lyrics to the song, some took it with excitement and some just took it.

Ms. Trident told the kids to go on the stage into a line across it, while Mr. Piper entered to play the piano for the kids to sing the song.

**(Play:Total eclipse of the Heart)**

The kids started to sing going down the line the first girl sang...

"_Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round"_ Every line a new child sung going down the line..

_"Turn around, every now and thenI get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears"_

_"Turn around, every now and thenI get a little bit nervous"_

_"That the best of all the years have gone by"_

_"Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit"_

_"Terrified and then I see the look in your eyes"_

_"Turn around, bright eyes __Every now and then I fall-"_ Then finally out of nowhere it was Emma's turn she came out from behind a bunch kids in front of her and sung beautifully, everyone's head snapped in her .

"-_Apart a__nd I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever" _Emma sang not think much about her voice following the lyrics from the handout, hoping she did good. Emma didn't look at anyone only at the spotlight's as a distraction to keep calm. Ms. Trident was listening to her singing admiring it her face softened and smiled brightly at the sweet sound, she sounded like an angel.

_Mary Margaret's head shot up when she heard the voice she looked towards the stage wondering whose voice it was, she saw Blonde hair then she recognized it was her sung so beautifully she actually cried, she had cover her face from the other teachers as her daughter sung on the stage._

_Regina had the same reaction, she had been standing there for a while wondering where Emma was when she was about to leave then she heard it, Emma's voice she looked towards the stage there she was her daughter was very talented, but then yet again Regina already knew her daughter was exceptional in everything she did._

_"And we'll only be making it right 'Cause we'll never be wrong-" _Emma was cut of by the music teacher , she stepped away from the piano towards Emma when she said..

"Emma Mills what a lovely voice, I am stunned!" Emma flinched when the teacher said her name, she didn't expect someone to say anything like all the other kids had.

"Thank you" Emma said shyly as she uncomfortably stood on the stage she didn't like everyone's attention on her.

Ms. Trident was standing there thinking with a smile, she closed her eyes for a moment picturing something then smiled even bigger.

She turned to the group of teachers and announced "It looks like we may have found our Dorothy!" enthusiastically cheering, some of the kids on stage were happy with the choice after listening to Emma's voice. Some girls were jealous, other's were happy for Emma a girl who she remembered her name was Paige gave Emma a thumbs up from across the stage.

Regina smiled at this, her daughter was exceptional in every way. Regina headed back to her office, so Emma didn't know she was here.

Thirty minutes went by as they went through what mostly the play was about, Emma had read the story more than once when she started reading all the children books in the library so she just sat there and listened any way.

Ms. Trident got everyone's attention at the end of the auditions "Okay everyone, thank you for auditioning today. The cast list will be posted tomorrow on the bulletin board at the main office. Have a great afternoon!" Ms. Trident was very perky women, she had red hair which made her more excited looking and secret was she used to have an amazing singing voice until some freak accident happened.

All the kids got up from the auditorium chairs with their schoolbag's and started to exit auditorium all talking happily about who they thought would get which part. Emma slung her purple back pack over her shoulder in effort to leave like the rest, she walked up the walkway between the rows of chairs to the doors when Mary Margaret ran up to her smiling very brightly and proud.

"You were so amazing, I knew you could do it!" Mary Margaret commented as she excitedly praised her wiping the last bit of tears hoping Emma wouldn't notice, Emma smiled back at her feeling too much attention. Emma never liked being the center of attention or draw it to herself, she had grown up alone yes she liked the attention but it was just something she wasn't used to.

"Thanks, I just read the lines wasn't too hard" Emma continued to walkout of the auditorium and down the school hallway trying to make it sound like it was no big deal, Mary Margaret followed her.

"Ms. Trident says that you're the number one choice for Dorothy" Mary Margaret was proud and happy for her daughter, she had the most amazing voice she had ever heard.

"There are other girls who might still get it" Emma tried to tell her not thinking she would get the role, as if it was too good to be true. Nothing that great as ever happened to Emma before, so she didn't expect it.

They walked out the doors of the school to see Graham leaning against his cruiser waiting for her, he smiled when he saw her. Graham had known Emma throughout the years, to Emma he was like a father to her. He was there when her mom wasn't like for science fairs and well a friend, he was her first friend before she even met Mary Margaret.

"I got to go, I will see you tomorrow" Emma said as she was about to run over to Graham, but Mary Margaret caught her arm.

"Emma just so you know if you don't get the part, you will always be my Dorothy" Mary Margaret told her as held her face with one hand and the other holding Emma's arm, she smiled at her proudly.

Emma just rushed into her and gave her a huge hug, she wrapped her arms around mary Margaret's waist which the teacher returned lovingly happy to receive hugs from her daughter.

Emma let go of the hug and she walked away towards Graham, Mary Margaret held her hand before it slipped from hers and Emma went over to Graham. Graham ruffled her hair then gave her a high-five up high then down low like a secret handshake, she got into the squad car with him. Graham saw the exchange between Mary Margaret and Emma, he learned that Regina is trying to keep them apart he knew he had to remind her that Emma was allowed to she her anytime according to the law.

Graham had started the car, and started to drive away from the school towards the mansion like Regina asked him to. He continued to drive when he saw that Emma looked upset.

"How did the auditions go?"

"Good I guess, they said I might be Dorothy I guess that is good right?"

"Dorothy, isn't that the lead?" Graham asked not knowing much about the story or play.

"Yup, she lived in Kansas and has a dog named Toto"

"Huh, good for you sport" Graham laughed happy for her, he ruffled her hair. Graham had always called her sport, he was the one to first take her I the woods and taught her everything he knew.

Graham loved Emma like she was his own daughter, he met her when she was just a baby and took her out in the woods when she four year's old; it was their secret from Regina a thing they did. Until Regina found out about it and they stopped going together, but they were still close.

"Alright here you go Miss. Emma have a great afternoon and hey look I will talk to your mom about Miss. Blanchard for you, okay" Graham pulled up to the mansion, as he parked the car he talked to her.

Emma smiled at him knowing she could count on him "Thanks Graham you're the best" Emma reached over the seat and gave him a hug before quickly getting out the car and towards the gate to the house.

Graham pulled down his window "Oh and Emma, I hope you get Dorothy" Emma smiled at him then ran up the path of the house and inside.

Emma ran upstairs happy about her audition trying not to think about her mom Regina. Emma took off her back pack and carried it in her hand, she climbed the grand staircase up to her room and took of her shoes and put her back pack on her desk chair.

Emma got changed into capree's a blue-white striped tee-shirt and her blue sneakers, she went on her computer to look up information on the play, then she took one of her books to the window sill on the grand stair case where she sat looking out the window and read her book.

Emma missed her book the one Miss. Blanchard gave her, she still wondered why her mom took it from her. It was just fairy tales right?, was she really the evil queen? Emma shook her head, sometime she thought like that she could see the similarities between the people in the town and the people she read about in the book. Emma liked the cover title 'Once Upon A Time' it sounded hopeful like Miss. Blanchard said thinking that maybe they could happen real life.

Emma knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to help people find their happy endings even if she couldn't get one herself people deserved it. Maybe she could be the 'Savior' from the book, she could make the stories true in some way. To Help people who need it, Emma always liked to do the right thing.

She continued reading her book, she watched the clock knowing she had to go to her mom's office to get her for dinner every Thursday at 5:00 pm like she did before.

* * *

Regina was at her apple tree a group of vandals from Mary Margaret's class had been playing soccer near by and kick the ball too hard-hitting her tree. She found it like this apples sprawled every where on the ground, she reached forward on the ground picking up one angrily when Graham found her.

Regina noticed him approaching and voiced her opinion on her tree and the kids. "Children from her class destroyed city property, I want her arrested" Regina put one of the apples in her basket annoyed.

"Children did this"

Regina turned to look at him "What are you waiting for?" Regina was confused why he didn't do what she told him already.

"I'm just not convinced arresting her is the right plan, and I am not talking about your tree. We both know see isn't responsible for this or anything" Graham gestured to the tree, Regina got up off the ground to talk to him better.

"Oh do we?" Regina asked faking innocence,and showing annoyance at her boyfriend/plaything.

"She wasn't even near the tree, school has been out for about an hour. This happened around a couple of minutes ago, right?"

"I heard the noise, and saw the kids in uniforms. There from Emma's class, they saw me today when I went to talk to her"

"I heard about that, Emma was pretty upset about being put in therapy" Regina went back to picking the apples off of the ground and into the basket.

"And that someone told her she was forbidden to she Miss. Blanchard, and someone would know Miss. Blanchard by law is allowed to see her when ever she wants"

"Are we really confident that the women, wouldn't be able to have her in her life" Regina stood up again having enough of this, it was time to put the dog in his place.

"I think you friendship is clouding your judgment,remember I made you Sheriff and I can take it away just as easily" Regina told him, shaking her head a little.

"You want me to keep her away from Emma I will"

"Good" Regina turned away from him resuming the picking up of the apples from the grass, she moved her hair out of her face then resumed.

"But she is going to keep trying to see her and sneak out she is Emma after all, and I know you your going to stop her and you will do what ever it takes to get her out of Emma's life and you may succeed-"

Snapped to look back at him"No I will succeed!, she is MY daughter it's what's best for her" Regina stood up to snap at him exhausted and a little angry.

"I know that's what you believe okay but if this escalates, it seems to me that the only one who will get hurt is Emma" Graham tried to console her to stop fighting against Mary Margaret, he knows she won't win and it wasn't fair to her she thought her daughter died for eight years and didn't even give her up for adoption her father did.

Regina just stared at him with unshed tear in her eyes, thinking about it knowing he was right and she sighed.

* * *

Mary Margaret walked home after seeing Emma off with the Sheriff, she approached her apartment when she saw her car was capped. Mary Margaret checked if she was parked any where illegal and she wasn't then she knew. The Mayor.

Her cellphone began to ring in her purse she went over to her car and put her papers on the hood, then answered it.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard speaking"

"Miss. Blanchard I would be happy to demonstrate more way's to you amount of my power, but am I right to say you want to see Emma?"

"Yes, I want to spend time with her, she is my daughter"

"I think we should talk about her, why don't you drive over to my office and we can talk" Mary Margaret opened her car door forgetting the cap, then she did so she closed it.

"Or walk whatever suits you"

"Of course Madam Mayor, I will be right over"

She walked the way to the Mayors office to talk to her, she was hoping she would agree to her seeing Emma and if she didn't she would have to ask Graham to organize time for them.

Mary Margaret knocked on the office door, which followed a 'come in' from Regina mary Margaret walked in holding her papers in one hand and her purse on her shoulder.

"Please have a seat" Regina gestured to the couch near the fireplace, Mary Margaret shyly sat down on the couch, Regina walked from the door to the right of the fireplace towards the single black chair.

"I'd like to start by apologizing, Miss. Blanchard" Regina sat down in her chair.

"I don't understand" Mary Margaret furrowed her brow confused.

Regina then put her glass of Apple cider on her coffee table, and moved her hair out her face before responding."I just have to except the reality of you wanting to be in Emma's life"

"More than anything"

"and you are trying to take my daughter from me"

"I have no intention of taking her away from anyone" Mary Margaret swore to her, she couldn't take Emma away from the women who raised her.

"Then what do you want Miss. Blanchard?"

"I just want to be in her life it was what I had wanted since before she was born, I waited eight years two month's and fifteen days to find out that she is even alive"

"Emma is a troubled girl because of you I don't think that are best for her, she now thinks I am an evil queen all because of that storybook you gave her. I put her in therapy all because of it, and you" Mary Margaret thought in her head 'no she not she is a spectacularly wonderful child, and I love her' she was fed up with Regina's accusing, she didn't hand over Emma she was taken from her.

"Why,because apparently I gave her up for adoption-" Mary Margaret said knowing the mayor knew perfectly enough that she didn't her father did, not believing her words.

"You did leave me" Emma was standing behind them holding onto the office doorknob hurt, the one person her best friend now apparently mom had indeed left her. Emma ran off out and away from the office "Emma" Mary Margaret stood up and called after her, but Emma got away and she stood there staring at the now empty door way.

"How long was she there?" Mary Margaret put her hands on her hips, then brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Long enough"

Then Mary Margaret figured it out on her the gears turning in her head, "You knew she would be here" Mary Margaret turned around to face Regina, how could she the child has been through enough already.

"Did I know my daughter comes to my office every Thursday afternoon at precisely 5:00 pm so I can take her to Dinner before her newly scheduled Therapy session, of course I did. I am her MOTHER" Mary Margaret took slow breath to try not to argue with her at who was Emma's mother, Regina took her arms from her lap and placed them on the end of the chair she was in like an arm rest showing her who was in control.

Mary Margaret knew what to say, she was leaving now this was a waste of time and maybe ruined her relationship with Emma. She turned fully towards Regina now. "You have no soul, how did you even get like this" Regina just kept a stoic face, while Mary Margaret grabbed her papers and walked out the door no longer wanting to talk to her.

* * *

Mary Margaret went home to take her emotions out on sewing, after about fifteen minutes someone knocked on her door. She got up to answer it, she opened the door to find Graham on the other side.

"I heard what happened with Regina can I come in" Graham gestured to the apartment she was in.

"Not at all come on in Graham" Mary Margaret let Graham in, she closed the door behind him.

"How is she?"Mary Margaret asked him concerned knowing he had seen her daughter.

"She um...locked herself in her room, I think she was crying. I tried to open her door, but she threw one of her books at me the hard kind" Graham explained to her as he put his hand through his hair, Mary Margaret felt bad for what had happened and she wanted to fix it badly.

"I think I should leave Emma alone she has a mother, I think it is for the best if I stay away Emma is only going to keep getting hurt" Mary Margaret gave up with a sigh, sitting down on the metal stair case with Graham standing in front of her.

"What happens if you do?.. I think the very fact that you want to leave Emma alone is why you mustn't, you love her... who will protect Emma if you won't?" Mary Margaret looked up at him sadly knowing he was right.

"I want her more than anything, I loved her before she was even born and I still do but the Mayor won't allow me to even see her"

"Tell you what I will look into that legally and see what I can do, I think you should fix this. Emma always talked about you, even before she found out she would go on and on about Miss. Blanchard her best Friend. She still loves you no matter what, that girl loves anyone very easily even Regina"

Mary Margaret smiled at him, then stood up from the stair case going to get her coat she knew what she had to do now. Graham followed her out the door, then made his way back to the station happy on how this conversation went.

* * *

Emma was in her room lying down on her bed on her side looking at her night-light, she had cried earlier but stopped after a while. Regina went to Emma's room noticing the time,she took the storybook feeling bad about what had happened.

Regina stood in the door way having the door half open "It's time for your therapy session"

"I don't want to go" Emma replied sadly, still looking at the night light she had had since she was a baby. Regina came into the room slowly toward Emma on the bed who faced away from her, she sighed as she sat on the bed she put her hand on Emma's leg rubbing circles with her thumb unconsciously. "Well I think it would be a good idea to talk to someone...come on" Emma turned towards her, Regina pat her leg and Emma got up from the bed. "That's my girl" Regina straightened out Emma's bed sheets with her hand, before sitting more correctly to face Emma who went over to her coat rack and got her coat to go.

Emma turned around to face her as she was putting on her coat, Regina put the book in her two hands showing it to Emma. "I brought this for you... maybe I was too harsh on taking it away, I'm sorry" Regina moved the book towards Emma for her to take.

Emma took it in her hands and threw it at her pillow "I don't want it anymore" before she turned around and walked out her bedroom door to go to her therapy session. Regina registered what happened, she watched her go then looked towards the book on her pillow. 'once Upon A Time' what an understatement, because once upon a time Emma loved this book to pieces.

Regina grinned she gave rid of Mary Margaret Emma wanted nothing to do with the women, before Emma treasured this book now she didn't even want it.

Regina soon got up to drop her off at her therapy session with Dr. Hopper, she then went back home to check on her tree's bark to make sure it was alright and if it would heal.

* * *

Emma was sitting down on Archie's couch touching his lucky umbrella which he showed her trying to lift her spirits.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about her?" Archie put his hands together trying to think.

"You know that umbrella is kinda my good luck charm, so who do you think I am from your book?, isn't your mom the evil queen"

Emma shrugged her shoulders still upset "I don't think your anyone" Emma lifted the umbrella and put it on Archie's coffee table, as she did the door to his office opened.

Emma leaned back into the sofa not caring about anything at the moment, Archie looked up to see who interrupted he sprang up from his chair seeing it was Mary Margaret.

Archie walked quickly over to her to warn her nicely"Miss. Blanchard if she knew you were here-"

"I have every right to be here" Mary Margaret walked over to the couch where Emma was sitting resting her head on the cushions.

"Emma I'm sorry" Mary Margaret told her sincerely as she could genuinely sorry.

"I don't want to talk to you" Emma didn't move from where she was on the couch, trying to ignore her.

Mary Margaret wasn't backing down, she sat down in the chair to look at Emma who was not looking her in the eye having no expression on her face. "Emma there is one simple answer why I wanted time with you, I want to be in your life"

"You gave me up for adoption" Emma was upset now, she wasn't looking at Mary Margaret at all but the wall with a annoyed expression very similar to Regina.

"No, my father did he forged the papers. I have always wanted you, for eight years two month's and fifteen days I thought you were dead and now here you are and I can't stop thinking about you and I don't want to" Emma's glanced in her direction a couple of time then back at the floor.

"This whole mess is confusing and I know your life has changed, but there are worse things in this world Emma. I have waited that long with the thought that you were dead, and now here you are everything me and your father could have hoped for"

"But you said to my mom-"

"I know what I said she told me you were in therapy because of me, and she has this thought in her head that I did for some reason am responsible for your adoption...she blames me for something I didn't even have control over and now knowing the truth, even if I wanted to do something about it I couldn't have been able to I haven't even known" Emma glanced at her again to see if she was lying, and she saw no lies only truth in her words. Mary Margaret glanced at Archie who smiling sadly at her now knowing the gist of the story.

"I didn't even think of adoption when I had you, you were taken from me sweetheart and I could hardly bear it" Mary Margaret started to cry a little Archie offered her his handkerchief, Emma now looked at her fully feeling sorry for doubting her for Emma all her life she had been lied to but to think her best friend and new mom had lied her heart broke into little pieces but now she knows without a doubt this women in front of her will never lie to her in her life.

Mary Margaret looked down in her lap, trying to stop her tears when she noticed a shadow in front of her which reflected of from the fireplace's light.

Little hands came up to her face lifting it up to look at the person, she noticed it was Emma she was holding her face. Emma looked at it looking at every detail, Mary Margaret got confused then Emma smiled and looked into her eyes deeply as if searching for something.

"Oh there you are mommy" Mary Margaret smiled through her tears, at her little girl she called her mommy for the first time it made her cry happy tears now. Mary Margaret would have cried if she just called her mom, Emma put her arms around Mary Margaret's neck.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma and I mean really looked at her, she stood up with Emma's arms still around her neck. Mary Margaret held onto her picking her up, she smiled at her little girl "My baby" she has Emma.

Emma snuggled into her shoulder then mumbled "I knew you loved me".

Mary Margaret squeezed her tighter trying to stop herself from crying, this was what it was like for her to hold her baby for the first time. "I always loved you Sweetheart, no one even an evil queen could take that away" Emma smiled into her, Mary Margaret carried her to the door of Archie's office. Archie didn't even protest to it, he just smiled trying not to cry himself at the mother and daughter.

Mary Margaret made her way down the sidewalk holding Emma in her arms, who fell asleep on her peacefully. Mary Margaret caught quick glances to her sleeping little girl she had no worry on her face and looked very peaceful as she snuggled into Mary Margaret some more, she carried Emma home to the mansion before Regina got Home with the first real happy smile she had in eight years.

* * *

Regina was checking the bark on her apple tree in the dark of the night thinking that Emma was still in therapy with Archie. In the short blurred distance a man with a cane walked towards her through the arch way in the Garden he looked around then saw her there.

"What a mess" He exclaimed looking at the tree, Regina turned her head towards him casually talking "Not of long" she looked at the tree then smiled thinly at him. "What can I do for you Mr. Gold"

Mr. Gold had stopped walking and stood in place smiling at her before he replied smoothly."I was just in the neighborhood, thought I would pop by" Gold replied as he started to walk around the tree, he pointed at her while saying "Lovely to see you in high spirits" Regina just laughed at it like it was a happy joke.

"Well it's been a good day" Regina smiled brightly at the night sky thinking about it. "I just rid my daughter of an unwanted nuisance" Regina rubbed her hands together like rubbing in lotion.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard, really?" Mr. Gold walked fully around the tree and near Regina again, he looked up at the leaves and branches of the tree.

"Yes, I imagine she is in her quaint apartment all alone right about now" Regina turned slightly his way to speak to him.

Mr. Gold picked an apple of a vine before making a sound of disbelievement, he moved the apple in his hand before saying "I wouldn't bet on that" Mr. Gold gave her a Colgate smile which confused Regina making her frown, he noticed this so he walked over to her holding the apple using his cane for stability because of his bad leg.

As he walked towards her he explained "I've just seen her strolling down the main street with your girl, two pea's in a pod they looked" He walked in front of her still talking, she was confused and now her happy mode slowly died.

"What?!"

He made his way in front of her looking down at the ground then up at her "Perhaps you should have come to me, if Miss. Blanchard is a problem you can't fix I will be too happy to help, for a price of course"

Regina laughed softly at him "I'm not in the business of making deals with you any more" Regina turned around away from him and back to her tree.

Gold lifted the apple to look at moving it at every angle "To which deal are you preferring?"

Regina stopped touching her tree and pulled back like she had been burned, and snapped her head towards him. "You know what deal"

"Ah right yeah, the girl I procured for you" Gold smiled with his mouth closed, Regina turned her head to look at her tree and rested her hand on it.

"Emma...did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was...however did you pick it?" Gold asked innocently hiding that he knows something, Regina was silently seething then realized something he maybe remembered who he was.

Regina had to know she removed her hand from the tree to talk to him to know. "Did you want her to be with me, you wanted for all this to happen didn't you. You making sure Emma didn't get away wasn't an accident was it?"

Gold closed his eyes and shook his head slightly "What ever do you mean?" very calmly and innocent.

"How did you do it?" Regina asked him, Gold slowly smiled as Regina looked at him intensely. "Do you know something?" Regina asked knowing that he most certainly did.

"I have no idea to what you are referring" Gold told her smoothly looking her in the eye.

Regina didn't give up "I think you do" Gold just smiled more watching her squirm trying to figure it out.

"Who is she my Daughter, Emma must be awfully important you don't take interest in things you can't take advantage of" Regina wanted to know knowing he knew the answer, Gold just looked down for a quick moment then looked away from he thinking.

"I would say you know exactly who she is" Gold turned to look at her again as she spoke mid sentence, Regina stood there with her eyes glassy thinking in her head. 'No it can't be, please don't let her be'.

Gold saw that she had started to figured it out so he chose now to leave her like this with the knowledge and he didn't even have to tell her. "Now I best be going" He turned around to leave away from her Regina quickly went in front of him "Tell me what you know about her" she was now in front of him, he got annoyed that she did.

"I'm not going to answer you dear, so I suggest you excuse me" They were having an eye war, looking directly in each other's eyes almost challenging each other.

Regina didn't move and still stared wanting to know so Mr. Gold used the Golden word "Please" Gold asked her, she still stared at him. He took a bite out of the apple he had collected he looked at her as he chewed it, then he walked around her. He limped toward the archway, she turned around sharply now knowing he remembered who he was.

She watched him walk away through the archway in her Garden, he tossed the rest of the apple softly behind him done with it. Like he was done talking to her and he limped away with his cane into the night leaving a very vulnerable, angry, confused Regina behind watching him walk away back into the shadows.


	14. Snow Falls

**You all have been waiting for him, some patiently and anxiously. Here are to the awesome fans people who have asked for him. Fan Shout Out. :)**

* * *

QuillAnnie:Please let charming wake up and snow and the curse brakes and they can be a family again finally please and let Regina die or get sick and die by rumple or graham please and thank you so much I can't wait for the next chapter hopefully you can update soon!

* * *

Guest: Starting to love it even more! Regina needs to be knocked out of the picture a little more and MM needs to take her daughter back! By the way, where the hell is David?

* * *

Rapunzel Sunny: Nice. I like the new development in Emma's adoption. I hope Mary Margaret can get along with Regina. Maybe David can come back at the end?

* * *

Mandy Swan: This chapter was great! When does David come into the picture?

* * *

Glinda Girl: It d be kinda cool for Regina and Snow fight for Emma's love like Emma and Regina fight over Henry. Maybe David could get involved too. Great Work .

**Thank You so much to the people who have been reading along and who were patient, everyday I feel bad making you wait so here it is. ~Microsoftgirl24**

**Every one finally..here's Daddy Charming.**

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard was sitting in grannies diner which was open at night, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She put down the mug thinking to herself, as she stared off thinking about her daughter which she dropped of at her house two hours ago and tucked in something she hadn't been able to do before in her life. Mary Margaret had this date planned before she found out about her father's will entirely.

"Where were we... something about you wanting fifteen kids" Her date Dr. Whale from the hospital spoke to her across the table bringing her out of her thoughts.

Mary Margaret was shocked "Oh good lord no, In my class where I teach you will meet them tomorrow their coming to the hospital as part of the volunteer outreach program" Mary Margaret looked down to her lap nervous, not really sure in the first place why she agreed to this date.

"Oh yeah that is a great..great program" Dr. Whale responded not really looking at Mary Margaret at the moment but some one else. He wast staring at Ruby the waitress who was bending over cleaning tables behind Mary Margaret.

"Well obviously I don't want fifteen kids of my own, I.. mean not that I don't want kids I already have one her names Emma she's a very sweet girl. I want marriage,family, true love..I want it all.. but that of course is-" Mary Margaret noticed looked to him now, noticing that he wasn't paying attention to her at all .

She turned her head behind her to see what he was staring at, she noticed it was Ruby who was bending over and cleaning a table behind them not noticing what she was doing. Mary Margaret faced her date once more continuing her sentence.

"Which is wildly inappropriate for me to discuss a first date"

The doctor heard her as he was still staring at Ruby by reply he was not listening to her by saying "Hmm?" Mary Margaret already knew this was a mistake, she noticed Ruby walking by there table with the dirty dishes from the table she cleaned.

"Ruby" Mary Margaret wanted to say something, but decided against it.

Ruby turned around to talk hearing her name. "Yes Mary Margaret" She held the tray in one hand waiting for her reply.

"Check please" Mary Margaret looked down sadly at her lap once again, before paying the check which the Doctor didn't even pay and left her date.

Mary Margaret walked down the night street in storybrooke towards her apartment. Margaret walked alone with her black purse on her shoulder and her arms crossed across her middle keeping to her self. She knew going on that date was a bad idea, but she branched out when she accepted to it she finally knew she had to except that David was gone and he had left them.

You could hear a dog barking in the distance and the cold wind of Maine roll down the street blowing.

Margaret was walking when she noticed Graham in his parked squad car on the street, he was looking at a file in his hands which lied on the steering wheel while holding a flashlight to see. Mary Margaret went over to the car wanting to thank him for coming to talk her into staying in Emma's life and wanting her to be with Emma.

Mary Margaret walked over to the squad car towards Graham which had his driver window open, she bent over and spoke.

"Hey" Graham looked over to see who it was and smiled when he saw it was Mary Margaret. "You Okay?" Mary Margaret asked starting conversation, the sheriff put down the flash light as he began to speak.

"Yes, Thank you...I'm putting together the file for Emma. It may be done at the end of the week"

"You would do that?"

"I heard you decided to stay in Emma's life, so I figured as much...That little girl deserves someone like you, I have known her since she was wee small and had cute little blonde pink tails"

"Regina actually let you near her?" Mary Margaret joked sarcastically, he chuckled and got out of his car to speak to her properly.

"Why are you out so late?" Graham was curious, Mary Margaret was never out at night such as this time before.

"I um... I had a date" Mary Margaret looks down to the floor ashamed at how it went just thinking about it.

"Did he even pay?"Graham hoped, but Mary Margaret made a no sound and shook her head no.

"I guess if true love were easy we'd all have it"

"I guess..What about Emma's father?" Graham asked not realizing how personal the question was then regretted asking it after. "Sorry I didn't mean to judge you-"

"No it's alright, Emma's father was a great man. He um.. disappeared from town the night Emma was born and no one has heard from him since. We were engaged and happy, nothing was going wrong we never fought which still makes me wonder what happened to him"

"I'm so sorry, well since you found Emma maybe you might find him too"

"I hope so..Thank You Graham for every thing, I better go I have to teach tomorrow"

"Goodnight,Good luck with Emma" Graham back up towards his cruiser then open his door getting in as Mary Margaret walked home with a little hope in her that thing will get better, they just had to.

* * *

The next morning Mary Margaret took her class to the hospital for the field trip, the kids made banner's and drew picture's for the patients in effort to lift their spirits by helping out. The students went around bringing drawing to patients in the beds recovering, while Mary Margaret did what she did when she volunteered like usual. She brought flowers to the patients bed sides, just like the children helping out.

Mary Margaret put a small vase with a flower on a table, she smiled a little and looked up to notice Emma in the coma patients room. The John Doe, Mary Margaret turned her head slightly watching.

Emma had her hands crossed leaning on the black rubber sides of the John Doe's bed, she was looking at him in curiosity. Emma had noticed he looked like Prince Charming from her storybook, he even had the same scar on his chin in the exact same place.

Mary Margaret noticed she was alone, concerned as she was like any other mother she went to go talk to her.

Emma slowly took her one of her hands and slowly reached for the sleeping man's chin, but stopped when she heard the glass door open and her names softly called. "Emma.. what are doing in here alone?" Mary Margaret leaned against the window sill and put her hand on it.

"I figured this man could use some cheering up" Emma asked her worried a little, she treated every person with respect and kindness just like her mother.

"I don't think that's possible baby he's in a coma"

"I read in a book in the library last month about coma's, it said that even though coma patients may not be awake they may be able to hear people around them"

"Maybe, Mr. Doe might hear you but someone who is awake will probably like your company better. You can make anyone smile" Mary Margaret told her daughter lovingly which brought a hidden smile from Emma before she looked at John Doe again.

"Do you know who he really is?" Emma asked innocently.

Mary Margaret thought about it, she knew he looked familiar to her but she just couldn't place it for some reason."No, but I see him while I volunteer"

"What's wrong with him?" Emma asked as she looked back to the sleeping man.

"I don't know, he's been like this for as long as I can remember. They moved him into this ward a year ago" Mary Margaret sighed as they looked at the man who had blonde hair, and a little stubble since he hasn't been able to shave. The man also had a scar on his chin from something hard that had hit him in the face.

"Does he have any family or friends?"

Mary Margaret's mouth made a fine line and she shook her head "No one's claimed him"

"So he's all alone" Emma started to think already knowing what that was like, looking at Mary Margaret then the man again.

"Yeah...it's quite sad" Mary Margaret frowned a little then nodded her head as she talked, she knew what her daughter was thinking.

Emma looked to him again, deciding to ask her again the question. "You sure you don't know him?"

"He looks a little familiar, but I am probably sure I haven't. Come on sweet heart we shouldn't be in here" Emma walked over to her and she pet her head, then took her shoulder's in hands gently as she guided her out of the room towards the other patients.

Mary Margaret closed the glass door, as Emma glanced at the sleeping man once again before leaving to join the other kids. Soon Mary Margaret snuck up behind her and lead her to an friendly old man in a bed. Emma shyly smiled and waved at him, Mary Margaret sat Emma down in the chair across from him and left her looking back at her as she walked to help the other kids with a smile gesturing towards the old man who laid there.

Emma looked to him and smiled, he smiled kindly back before speaking and holding out his hand in greeting. "Hello there young lady" he smiled at her then she spoke "Hello there Old boy" she smiled cheekily at him cutely. He smiled at her humor "Did you know I invented the Peanut Butter sandwich?" she looked at him smiling in awe "Did you know I'm a big fan of your work" the old man started cracking up in big bags of laughter very happy. Emma laughed along with him enjoying the old man's company as much as he was enjoying her's.

Mary Margaret caught glances towards Emma and saw she had made the Old man laugh, she was surprised because not once since she had known Frank volunteering had he even laughed period let alone smile a lot in general.

The old man looked at around at the children walking around with drawing's in their hands, he saw that this little girl had none so he asked out of curiosity. "Do you like to draw?" he asked with a smile, her smile dropped a little at this but still kept it up. "No one's taught me how" she looked down to her lap, he just chuckled at her scoffing.

"You can't be taught how to draw, it's something that you feel inside your soul. When you draw something it can be anything you want it to be. It all starts with a thought...when people want to draw something they draw what they see in the world through their eyes and heart" The old man pointed to her chest where her heart resided beating away pumping blood through out her body, as she took in his words examining them.

Emma smiled then asked him a question. "Do you have a paper and pencil?" he smiled brightly before reaching over to his nightstand next to his bed retrieving his sketch book and small box of professional pencils which he used to drew with from time to time. He handed the sketch book to her which she took in her hands and then held out the box of professional pencils, she picked one out gently then he closed it putting it back on the nightstand.

Emma opened the sketch book to a blank page, she took the pencil in her hand properly. Emma looked to him with clear eyes, she really looked at him and then she saw with a smile the old him.

Emma started drawing the drawing, she looked from the sketch book to him glancing as she drew a beautiful sight. Emma drew just like the man described to and what she felt inside herself, she saw him. The man watched her intrigued at what she was drawing, he expected a child drawing sloppy but cute. As he watched her draw he had no idea what she was drawing in general, so he just smiled softly and waited until she was done.

Emma moved the pencil one last time finishing her drawing, she put the pencil down making a small noise but letting the old man know she was done. Emma smiled shyly at him, then back at her drawing hoping he like it or if it was good enough.

Emma shyly stood up holding the sketch book to her chest, she walked close to the old mans bed before slowly giving him the sketch book which showed her drawing. He took the sketch book in his hands not really seeing anything yet, he reached over to his bed side once more to get his glasses. He put them on as Emma sat back down in the chair watching him. He looked to her then at the drawing, he saw...himself as he once was. He was standing on the sidewalk some where on main street, he stood there smiling with his hands on his shoulder's like he used to do.

The old man looked over the drawing noticing every little detail put into it, he smiled even more and more as he did so. He felt his mouth hurt from his smile but he did not care for he was too happy too. He cried happy tears admiring the drawing with awe, he final glanced over at the little girl sitting in the chair who was smiling at him as he did.

"It's extraordinary, how did you accomplish this?!" he asked smiling and chuckling at the girl as she shrugged her shoulders and laughed along side him. It had exceptional detail to match a photograph, this child was extraordinary.

"You must have drawn before!" He asked not believing it, Emma just shook her head no knowing she hadn't.

"I love it, you my girl are amazing!" he looked at the drawing once more, he drew and he knew that he was not as nearly as good as this child.

Mary Margaret heard Frank shouting, she turned her head scared for Emma expecting anguish on his face but she saw Happiness...pure Happiness. She found the old man to be crying happy tears, as he looked at what appeared to be a sketch pad. She watched as Emma stood up and walked over to her smiling.

Emma smiled one more time towards the old man before getting up to leave. "Bye, I hope you enjoy your drawing" Emma walked away leaving the man still smiling and waving at her good bye a little sad she had gone, but still admiring the drawing she drew him.

Emma walked over to Mary Margaret who was confused but smiling a little. She approached her "What happened?" she asked wanting to know what had occurred to make the old man so hopeful and cheerful.

Emma then walked towards the other kids while walking backwards responding "I drew him a picture" she smiled before going to help the other kids leaving her mother in confusion and shock.

Mary Margret was then approached by a student for help and went off in a different direction.

Later on Mary Margaret went over to her again and tapped her shoulder pointing to a man who was walking towards them who wore glasses.

Mary Margaret knew him from when she volunteered at the hospital, most people called him Doc because that was what he was and the nickname had stuck. Mary Margaret wanted to introduce her daughter to him, this was the first time she had done this before.

"Hello Miss. Blanchard, who might this be?" The short man with gray hair, glasses and smiled kindly at Margaret brought Emma in front of her and against her front.

"I'm Emma Sir, Emma Mills" Emma held out her hand in greeting,he stared at her in amazement as he shook it.

Mary Margaret put her hands on Emma's shoulder and introduced her daughter to the kind man sweet man. "This is my daughter, Doc" Mary Margaret rubbed her thumbs on Emma's shoulders softly and unconsciously.

"Good lord.. are you really" Doc asked as he started to exam her for similar traits to her mother, he adjusted his glasses before doing so. He noticed the similarities, the girl had her mother's eye's and chin. Emma just smiled shyly and politely. Mary Margaret just looked down smiling at Emma at how polite she was, sadly she couldn't take credit for that.

"I am so Glad for you Miss. Blanchard...Well then Emma, I hope we can expect great thing's from you" Doc said with a smile.

"Yes, Sir" he then patted Mary Margaret's shoulder before going to speak with a patient behind them.

Mary Margaret turned to Emma "He seems to like you" Emma just shrugged her shoulder's, Mary Margaret smiled to her which she returned shortly.

"We have to go back to the school soon, did you have a good time?" Mary Margaret asked playing with her.

"This was nice, I wish we could stay longer" Emma avoided her mother's eyes, and stared at the floor and patients.

"Your just nervous to find out who got Dorthy, I bet you anything you got it"Emma just laughed a little before walking over to the other kids.

On the bus back to the school Emma sat alone while Mary Margaret sat at the front watching her like a hawk. Mary Margaret looked away for a second to talk to a student who asked her question.

Emma sat looking out the window of the bus at the street when she heard a whisper behind her. "Pst Emma" someone said behind her trying to get her attention. Emma popped her head out into the rows of seats to look behind her, she noticed a girl sitting behind her who was from the play auditions.

"Yes?"

"I heard that Allison Prescott is going to get the role of Dorthy, you of course would be great for the role if you weren't weird" the girl with straight brown hair said to her making a face at her. Emma got upset at the end statement but she didn't show it , she was Mills and they never showed weakness.

"If she does good for her" Emma turned back into her seat focus on the window. Emma had to admit most of the class were nice to her, unlike the other grades she had been through except the other 10%. So far this was the nicest grade, she had a awesome teacher and the class was mostly nice to her but never got bold enough to talk to her on regularly basis like the other kids.

They reached the school and Miss. Blanchard was the first one off the bus to help the kids off. Emma let all the other kids go first off the bus, she got off last being polite. Mary Margaret noticed that Emma got off last so she asked her when she steeped off the bus and started to walk towards the other kids who were going into the school building.

"Are you okay" Mary Margaret grabbed her wrist stopping her, Emma forced a fake smile then said "I'm fine" Emma went to walk into the school once more but was stopped again by Mary Margaret who gripped both of her wrist in her hands pulling her in front of her, she bent down to Emma's height.

"Did anything happen on the bus?" Mary Margaret interrogated, Emma tried to not look her in the eye knowing the women would sense something did happen. "No, can we go inside now?" Emma asked looking towards the door, Mary Margaret just looked at her deeply then nodded letting it go knowing Emma being stubborn she wasn't going to tell her she took Emma's hand in her's and they walked to the classroom and finished the day.

* * *

The dismissal bell rung out signaling the end of the day, most of the kids mostly girls squealed then took off out the door excited to find out about the play.

Emma quickly packed her backpack up getting everything in it like everyday, she noticed her mother trying to go just as fast probably to talk to her. Emma finished her packing, she walked out of the classroom carrying her reading books in a stack in her hands wanting to get out of the classroom to get away from her teacher not putting them in her school bag. "Bye Miss. Blanchard, I'll see you later" Emma said loud enough for the women to hear her and quickly.

In the hallway you could see kids running in the direction of the bulletin board outside the main office to find out who got which part.

Mary Margaret ran out of the classroom after Emma, she tried to catch up to her but there were to many kids. So all she could do was attempt to get through the children in the hallway, for Emma was at the end which seemed far away.

Emma was walking towards the bulletin board, she half way down the hallway when two girls who were her age from a different class ran up behind and beside her purposely knocking her to the ground, Emma fell onto the standardized school tile hallway floor dropping the whole stack of books that were in her hands.

"Well..well...well look the deaf book worm has fallen. Do you think she can hear me Jessica?" the girl looked to her sidekick who was just as equally looked up to them from the floor.

Emma just stayed on the ground as they spoke down towards her making fun of her, she knew she shouldn't say anything back that would just make them want to make fun of her more in the future. So she stayed there on the ground looking up at them listening.

"Did you hear me deaf bookworm?!,man your such a freak no wonder your the mayor's daughter" The girl told Emma as she crossed her arms,Emma looked at the girl taunting her, she had her hair flat and fully down she also was wearing a pink back pack with glitter all over it, on the strap in a pen holder was pen.

"You see when the list for the play gets posted it is going to have my name on it...right- at-the-top under Dorthy. Do you know where your name is going to be Mills?" The girl asked smirking evilly down at Emma, who just laid there trying not to listen but finding it hard not to.

"On the list"

"Wrong no where near the list, because you won't be in the play because you are an outcast a reject.. a nothing!" The girl bent down getting in Emma's face.

"Listen to me Mills no one likes you, no one will ever like you" The girl stood up from the ground and backed away from her towards her sidekick know as Jessica, Emma started to think she knew who this girl was and then she knew. She was Allison Prescott the girl from the bus told her about.

Allison and Jessica just laughed at Emma and pointed and soon, some of the other girls joined in making fun of Emma all the same. Emma got angry at Allison her eyes went to the pen on her back pack strap, the pen started to shake in it. Emma continued to stare at it, she narrowed her eyes then the pen exploded all over Allison catching everyone especially Emma by surprise.

The girl screamed surprised at the explosion of ink, it made a stain on her uniform. Allison started muttering 'Ew,Ew' over and over again, her sidekick Jessica and her ran of into the group of other kids waiting leaving her alone.

Emma was still on the floor shocked at what just happened, her eyes widened looking towards the girl. Some how Emma made the pen explode, was it magic or coincidence she didn't know she figured it was best if she forgot about it. Maybe it was pressure which build-ed up in the pen from heat, but they were in Maine it wasn't humid there.

"Are you okay?" Emma didn't know who was speaking to her because she never heard a voice like this before, soon she felt gentle nice hands helping her up off the floor back onto her feet.

"Yeah, Thanks..." Emma now noticed who was helping her, it was a boy her age who had chestnut brown hair that was swept just the right way and piercing green eye's like her's. The boy started to help pick up Emma's book off the floor, Emma opened her back pack as she and the boy put the fallen books into it. Emma finished and zipped it closed, and put it back on her back.

"Evan, Evan Taylor" Evan stuck out his hand in greeting, he smiled politely which Emma returned. He seemed very nice, the first person in this school that was genuinely nice to her just because they just wanted to and because it was the right and polite thing to do.

"I'm Emma, Emma Mills"Evan gestured in front of them asking her if she wanted to walk with him which she did. They started to spark up a conversation soon after that.

"Your the kid in Miss. Blanchard's class that got bumped up right?" he smiled at her with recognition on his face.

"Yeah, down the hall in room 815"

"Your lucky I'm stuck in room 809 with Mrs. Myers. They call her monster mouth Myers because she is extremely loud and strict, and worst of all she lets the bullies get away with bullying"

"That must stink, I'm used to though bullies"

"So am I they bother me everyday. There's this one guy in my class just like that girl that was bothering you his name is Terry Harrow"

"Most of the time I think if you don't' care what they say they will leave you alone, it worked for me"

"I'll give it a try" he smiled nicely at her words, thinking about it.

Evan got the courage to ask her something, he stopped walking and so she did as well as he spoke"Hey Emma I was wondering if you wanted to be my-" Evan put his hand behind his neck nervous, he never was able to talk so easily with someone. He knew what he wanted to ask but as Emma would be he is afraid of rejection like everyone else does to him.

"Friend?, I'd like that... I'd like that very much" Emma smiled at him warmly, accepting him for who he was straight away. Evan smiled in return, finally some one wanted to be his friend and accepted him. He suddenly didn't feel alone anymore, but now had something which Emma gave everyone she met. Hope.

"That's Swell" Evan and Emma started talking for a while as they walked down the hallway getting along very well. It turned out that Evan liked to read too, he was smart but not as smart as Emma was. Soon they were laughing at jokes and experiences told, they were going to be the best of friends it looked.

Then soon Ms. Trident walked down the hallway with a paper in her hand and a smile on her face, the kids noticed and some shouted 'here she comes' and got more excited as they made room for her to go up and pin it on the bulletin board. Ms. Trident stepped away quickly from it leaving, the kids ran up to to look.

Allison and Jessica pushed people out of the way to look, Allison had a smile on her face thinking she knew her name was under Dorthy. Emma and Evan were behind the girls waiting patiently and politely, Evan and Emma shared a look as friends.

Allison, Jessica and her gang were in front of the paper on the bulletin board. Allison reached her hand up to the paper with a smile searching for her name, she looked to the top and noticed something that wiped the smile clean off her face.

"OH-NO..." Allison lowered her hand turning around as her gang gave her room before crying "It's a mistake!" Allison then ran off with her gang following her quickly fleeing the school.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes in annoyance towards Allison then approached the bulletin board which was now vacant with Evan by her side.

Emma looked at the paper, she looked at the top of the paper.

Her name was under the role of Dorthy, she got the part. Emma smiled instantly and forgot about Alison completely. Evan looked too, he saw the name and he turned toward's Emma. They both smiled greatly and jumped up and down together, Emma smiled brightly and laughed a little, "You got the part!" Evan announced excited and proud.

"I can't believe it!, look you got a part too Evan. You got the role of the scarecrow!"Emma told him looking at the chart once more excited and happy, Evan looked towards it too and couldn't believe it they were going to be in the play together and they actually picked him from he saw something hilarious that would make her feel better. "Hey Check it Allison got the role of Wicked with of the west!" Evan pointed at it smiling and joking, Emma went to look not believing him "No way?!" she looked and he was right, I guess justice was served.

They were both excited for the play now knowing they got parts in talked for a few minutes as kids started to leave the school after they looked to the list to check.

"So your mom's the Mayor?" Evan asked Emma as they walked outside the school, and down the stairs.

"Yup, but she's not my real mom I'm adopted" They reached the school gates outside, they started walking down main street together talking.

"My dad got a new job so we moved so he would be closer to his job" Emma nodded understanding his situation.

"Did you ever meet your.."

"My Parents?, only my mom I haven't spent that much with her. She's real nice, I knew her before I knew she was my mom"

"How so?"Evan asked confused, Emma was about to reply when she heard someone calling her name.

"It's complicated" Emma tried to think about it, she didn't know what Miss. Blanchard was to her so far she was better than how Regina was treating her at the moment.

They soon reached the end of the block, they still walked towards there houses together which were the same way. "What's your family like?" Emma asked wanting to know since he asked about her, he smiled then started to think.

"My parent's both work, my mom stays at home and my dad has a job in banking so I don't see him much except weekends.I also have a goldfish named Tunney"

"I'd love to have a pet" Emma has wanted one since she was very little, someone to be her friend. Graham had told her about animals, and that they were very loyal and trustworthy more than humans sometimes. They stopped walking in between the divider of the two separate roads, Emma had to go one way and Evan the other they both said good bye and went their separate ways with a promise to see each other again on Monday at school or around town.

Emma reached her house and ran up to the gate quickly opening and closing it and then ran up the pathway towards the front door, she unlocked the door and went in closing it behind never bothered to announce she was Home, because she knew Regina wasn't there not seeing her car in the driveway.

Emma walked up the stairs to her bedroom, she walked through her door and set her back pack down on her desk chair. Emma went to go take a shower after that she got changed into normal clothes for the rest of the day.

Emma slowly took out her school stuff, she turned on her desk lamp and started to do her homework like she was supposed to. Emma finished it relatively quickly since she was smart, most of the school work was easy for her since she was very gifted in her studies.

When Emma was done with her school work she packed most of it away in her school bag, she then put it in her closet on the floor along with her shoes she left on her floor when she took them off. She closed her closet then noticed her storybook lying out on her dresser, she picked it up and brought over her desk chair to sit near the window. Emma smiling beginning to read it like she had done many times before, her famous book Once Upon A Time.

Emma memorized every page in her book, if the book were to disappear she would have her own copy no one could take in her mind, she flipped through the pages trying to imagine what the stories would be like if they were true. Emma read with happiness, Miss. Blanchard was right it did contain hope.

Emma reached the end of the book towards the story of Snow White, she read the pages in awe. Emma noticed the pictures seemed very strikingly similar to Miss. Blanchard and the coma patient she saw today that was all alone.

They were very similar, she continued to read her book as she thought about the man from the hospital. If they were snow white and prince charming then maybe they are meant for each other, she shouldn't stand in the way of true love maybe she could help it.

Emma had been thinking about the man shockingly a lot since she encountered him, like something inside of her was pulling her towards him. Emma felt very sad seeing the man in the hospital, he was just laying there all alone. Emma figured that must be because, she knew how it was like being alone with no one there for her so she figured since the book was Hope maybe if someone read to him, maybe the man could have enough Hope to want to wake up.

Emma glanced up from the storybook out towards window to look at the time on the clock tower, it had only been an hour since school let out and she knew exactly who could read to the coma patient and Emma was going to ask her.

* * *

Emma knocked on the green wooden door, hoping to receive an answer from the other side she rocked on her heels back and forth waiting, she heard foot steps coming towards the door so she stopped and stood still wearing a floral shirt,overalls, a peach bow in her hair, white Mary Janes, her storybook tucked safely under one of her arms, and her back pack on her back.

Mary Margaret heard someone knocking on her door, she went to open the door, there was Emma standing there all cute. Emma stood there in an adorable outfit, and a cute peach bow in her hair. "Emma, where were you after school I was so worried!" Mary Margaret brought the girl towards her and hugged her close, which Emma returned warmly with a smile closing her eyes.

She then ushered Emma in the door before closing it behind them. Mary Margaret then picked her up and placed her one of the stools on the other side of her kitchen counter top for her to sit. As Mary Margaret sat next to her, Emma took her book out from under her arm and placed it on the counter top with a thud. Mary Margaret noticed it and smiled.

"So you got it back" Mary Margaret asked Emma who just nodded silently, Mary Margaret wanted to ask her where she was and why she didn't want to talk to her but that doesn't seem to be the case since Emma showed up at her apartment. Mary Margaret then knew how to get Emma to talk all it took was a familiar drink.

"Do you want some hot chocolate with cinnamon sweet pea?"

"Yes, Please" Emma replied to her, Mary Margaret got off the stool and started to make the hot chocolate in the kitchen busying herself.

Mary Margaret was building up the courage to ask her, she knew that Emma wasn't supposed to be with her if she wanted to and today made her question if her little girl wanted her in her life."Emma, what happened on the bus ride back to the school this evening?" Emma's eyes expanded, was Miss. Blanchard mad at her was she like her mommy?

"Thisgirljustcalledmewierd" Emma mumbled really fast hoping the teacher didn't hear it and ignored it. Mary Margaret stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Emma, she walked over to her and took her hands from across the counter top softly.

"Who?" Mary Margaret asked knowing it was some one in her classroom, because they were the only class who went. No one made remarks against her daughter not if she could help it. "I don't remem-" "Emma" Mary Margaret asked trying to sound stern but soft, Emma just crumpled under her gaze.

"Kelly"

Mary Margaret figured as much, this girl was nice but she always had some problems she had thought she had changed she guessed wrong.

"I will speak to her" The kettle sounded and Mary Margaret went over to it and finished putting together the two cocoa's and then Emma spoke.

"Can I ask you something Miss. Blanchard?" Emma asked innocently hoping she would say yes, Mary Margaret flinched when her daughter referred her by her name and not names such as mom, mommy, mama, but she knew her girl didn't notice she has to earn that name first.

"Sure sweetheart ask away" Mary Margaret sprinkled the cinnamon into each mug slowly perfecting them.

"I was wondering when you go on your rounds tonight, you could read the story of Snow White from my storybook to Mr. Doe" Mary Margaret then put in the sticks of cinnamon in each mug, before bringing it over to the little girl.

Mary Margaret handed a mug to her daughter, which she muttered quickly to 'two hands sweetheart' "Why sweetie?" She looked to her daughter raising an eyebrow not knowing why she would propose she do so.

"I think it will help him wake up" Emma told her as she spun the mug on the counter top by the handle with her finger talking.

"and how do you think that?" Mary Margaret asked confused as to where this was going.

Emma opened the storybook on the counter with one hand and took a sip of her cocoa with the other, Mary Margaret got confused she figured she meant before he went his coma so he would wake up.

"I Remember you told me that this book held something and that was Hope and maybe...just maybe if you read it to him he would get enough Hope to want to wake up" Mary Margaret listened to her daughter explain trying to prove her point, she debated it for a while she then thought about what she said to her daughter the day she gave to her and then she remembered she gave to Emma so she wouldn't feel alone it gave her hope for a happy ending. Then she decided...She would do it.

"Okay, I will do it" Mary Margaret nodded her head, as the girl smiled towards her happily that she had said yes.

"Can you meet me tomorrow at Grannies?" Emma closed the storybook closed on the counter top making Mary Margaret look up.

"Of course Sweetheart" Mary Margaret said with a smile that her daughter wanted to spend time with her. She and Emma sat there and finished the cocoa talking bout things such as how she got the part as Dorthy and about her new friend Evan.

Soon Emma had to leave because she had to get ready for her shift, Emma gave the book to Mary Margaret then hugged her good bye. Mary Margaret picked her up and hugged her as Emma wrapped her arms and legs around her, Emma put her head on her shoulder as Mary Margaret stroked her hair. Mary Margaret soon had to let go even though she didn't want to, she would see her tomorrow which made her finally let go of her baby girl.

* * *

Mary Margaret went to the hospital for her rounds, when she was finished she went into the John Doe's room and noticed he was still the same, sleeping as ever. Mary Margaret sat down on the bed with her legs crossed, she had the storybook in her hands and she began to talk to the sleeping breathing man.

"I know this is odd, but I'm doing this for my...Daughter. So please just bear with me" Mary Margaret opened the book the story of Snow White and began to read.

"As the prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest, his betrothal crossed her arms and pouted wondering how many dreadful boring minutes had been taken before they could continue their journey again..." Mary Margaret read through the story out loud to the coma patient, her voice going into his subconscious. Mary Margaret had her hands at the top corner edges of the storybook as she read.

"They looked into each other's eyes they didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here in the shadow of the troll bridge that their love was born. For they knew no matter how they were separated they would always-" A hand reached out covering her's that was on the corner of the storybook facing him the closest, this made Mary Margaret breathe in shock at the touch noticing it was the coma patient who had reached to grab her hand.

Mary Margaret looked toward the coma patient to see if he was awake, but he wasn't his eyes were shut. Mary Margaret looked down at his hand covering her's, it felt soft and right being there but this man was in a coma and she had been reading to him he could be waking up.

Mary Margaret went to go get Dr. Whale to tell him what had happened hoping it was good news and that she was right.

"No I'm sure he's waking up...he grabbed my hand" Mary Margaret and Dr. Whale quickly walked to John Doe's room, to check. Mary Margaret stopped on the side of the bed near the door while Dr. Whale went on the other side to check on him and his status.

Mary Margaret was hopeful and nodded to Dr. Whale to check with a smile hoping she was right. The Dr. checked his pulse and his monitor.

"Everything's fine, same as it's always been"Dr. Whale looked to the monitor then to her again "What were you doing in here?"

"Oh I was just reading him..a..um. fairy tale story"

"Oh, well perhaps you fell asleep. Maybe you just imagined it, it does happen when people are tired"

Mary Margaret shook her head knowing she didn't, it was very much real. "No I didn't imagine anything"

"Miss. Blanchard I can only tell you what I see which is..nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood" Mary Margaret couldn't explain it, it had happened so why wasn't there a change?She was stumped.

"Look why don't you go home get some rest. If anything changes I'll call you okay" Mary Margaret nodded her head not saying a word confused and just trying to accept the Dr.'s words but couldn't, she reached for the storybook she had set down on the bedside table and then quickly spun around and went out the door to go home.

Dr. Whale looked towards the John Doe who was still sleeping, before turning around so his back faced the entrance of the room and took out his cell phone to call someone on speed dial. The phone rang and he cleared his throat, someone picked up on the other end. "Yes?" the voice answered that sounded scarily(_*Hint* Hint*_)like the mayor.

"It's Dr. Whale, you told me to call you if there was ever a change in the John Doe. Something's occurred"

The Madam Mayor was in her office as she held her phone in her right hand, she stood up from her office desk chair in curiosity "What?"

"A volunteer said he grabbed her, and there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity"

"And who was this volunteer?" Regina asked as she slowly walked away from her desk talking.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard" Regina lowered her phone from her ear, then angrily crushed it hard, but not breaking it.

Mary Margaret had gone home to her quaint apartment like Dr. Whale had said she still couldn't get over the fact that he grabbed her, she knew she didn't imagine it at all. She sat on her bed in her bedroom with the storybook she opened it and flipped a couple of pages to land on the story of Snow White, it was picture of the princess holding a lantern. She stared at the photo for a few minutes then closed the book closing it, she got up and put it on her dresser to give back to Emma tomorrow

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up she got dressed real quick wanting to see Miss. Blanchard. Emma got dressed into a floral dress, her dark blue sneakers with white socks, and a light pink bow in her hair. Emma packed her back pack with only what she need for today, a couple of books, her cell phone, money and some other random things.

Emma was about to go out when Regina stopped her, she was passing from the kitchen when she did."Where are you going Emma?" Emma stopped walking towards the door, she stood still in her place as Regina walked over to her. Emma looked down to the ground and didn't look her way, she slowly moved her foot sliding it left to right against the floor not lifting it as she mumbled to her mother thinking of something to tell her that wasn't a lie, because Emma never lied unless it was to protect someone from harm "I was going to get breakfast at grannies and hang out with a friend" Emma still stared at the ground, then Regina took her chin in her hand making her look towards her; she smiled then spoke..

"Okay Have fun, don't cause any trouble. Tell your friend I said hello, do you have your cellphone?" Regina asked her as she checked her over at what she was wearing,Emma walked to the door nodding then walked out, she ran down the street then started to regularly walk. Emma noticed people were out and about smiling, going around town and socializing like they suddenly were starting to wake up. Emma saw Lawrence fly past her chirping before flying off, it made her smile at how nice out it was.

Emma finally reached Grannies, she realized she was early and hungry so she ordered breakfast for herself and a hot cocoa, Ruby brought her food with a smile and she payed right away. Ruby liked her because she paid right after she got the food, and always left a nice tip even if it was her allowance money she was glad to give a nice tip. Emma finished her breakfast, and was finishing her cocoa when she noticed Mary Margaret come in.

Emma smiled at her wondering what happened last night, but still thinking nothing could have happened at all. Mary Margaret combed the diner for her then spotted her she sat down across form her in the booth putting her purse down next to her, Mary Margaret smiled at her before asking her something.

" How did you manage to escape your mother, it's a weekend. Did she have work to do?" Mary Margaret really wanted to know, as she smiled towards Emma.

"No she's at Home" Emma replied as she reached for her cocoa, innocently smiling.

"Then how are you here?" Mary Margaret gave her a questioning unbelieving look, which caused Emma to giggle into her cup of chocolate before placing it down.

"I told her I was at the diner having breakfast with a friend, she even says hello" Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow at her, "ohoho...You are good...very clever Emma" she smiled and chuckled at her daughter's cleverness, before remembering how her night went.

"So Emma..The John Doe you asked me to read to he responded to the story" Emma's head popped up in surprise she smiled while looking at her mother.

"Really?! See, I told you..Hope. Wait a minute what did the doctor say about it are they working with him?"

"No. The doctor told me that I must have imagined it,but I know it happened" Mary Margaret stressed what had happened, she still knew she didn't imagine it.

"You should read to him again. I read about this once in the library,that if you got through to him. You must have made a connection, and it might help him wake up to his life again"

Mary Margaret nodded to her "Okay,Let's go" they both got up and went to the door towards the hospital.

When they got there Emma went in ahead of her and saw in the distance that there were a group of people in The John Doe's room.

"He woke up!" Emma told her loudly enough for her to hear, Graham heard her voice and turned around from talking to a male nurse. Graham put a hand out stopping her "Emma you should stay back" Graham cautioned carefully and nicely to her, she listened to him right away and stopped. Mary Margaret walked up behind her putting her arms on Emma's shoulder's softly being close together.

"What's going on, did the John Doe wake up?" Graham looked to them wondering if he should tell them or not. "No,He's missing" Graham turned to look into the room, they followed his vision to Regina in the room with her hand on the rubber side of the empty bed. There was a group of people which consisted of Dr. Whale and some nurses talking about the situation.

Emma and Mary Margaret noticed the bed empty with wire's left there unhooked to anything. Regina noticed them outside and grew angry and nervous that she saw Mary Margaret there.

Regina walked out of the room to confront them, she looked to Mary Margaret and spoke. "What the hell are you doing here?" She spoke softly wanting to know curious.

Regina noticed Emma who was in front of Mary Margaret bellow her, "And you" Regina reached out and gabbed Emma's wrist ruffly pulling her away from Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret got slightly angry at the way she handled her daughter, Emma just looked at Regina with innocent eyes upset a little as Regina leaned down to her height to speak to her. "I thought you were having breakfast with a friend and hanging out, now your lying to me"

Emma looked to her before speaking telling her how it was grinning knowing she did no wrong "I was with a friend" then she looked to Mary Margaret proving her point. Graham wanted to say something, but knew from over the years if he did he would be in Emma spoke and he couldn't help but smile at her cleverness, that was his girl alright always too smart for her own good.

Mary Margaret let the Regina Emma situation go worried about John Doe. "What happened to John Doe, did someone take him?" Mary Margaret asked Graham, Regina slowly retracted so she was back to normal still looking at Emma, who just grinned slyly knowing her mother couldn't be mad at her for telling the truth. The girl told her the truth yes, but not the whole truth for she was very clever. Regina then focused her eyes on Graham as he explained.

"We don't know...his I.V's were ripped out, but there's no sign for sure there was a struggle"

"What did you Do?" Emma knew someone had to do something to John Doe, she turned to Regina who looked down at her upset and hurt she would think she would do something this bad, "You think I had something to do with this?" Regina asked of her, Emma just stared at her.

Mary Margaret then spoke her thought's "Why is the mayor of the town is here?"

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact" Regina explained trying to assure them, and end their questioning.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret got confused from where Regina knew him, and how.

"I found him on the side of the road, eight years ago with no I.D..I brought him here"Regina tried to explain to them, proving to Emma she didn't do anything about the disappearance.

Dr. Whale walked out from behind Regina out of no where "Mayor Mills saved his life" Mary Margaret saw him and rushed to ask her burning question.

"Will he be okay?"

"Okay?, the man's been on feeding tubes for year's. He needs to get back here right away or quite honestly, okay might be a pipe train"

"We should go find him, instead of just standing here" Mary Margaret went to turn around but then Regina spoke which cause her to turn right back. "That's what were doing..just stay out of this dear and since I clearly can't keep you away from my daughter, I guess I have to keep my daughter away from you" Regina took hold of Emma's hand taking it in her's, she started walking towards Mary Margaret with Emma holding her hand. Graham wanted to do something, but couldn't he knew Mary Margaret had every right to Emma but Regina seemed to not want to share and he would work extra hard on that file.

She stopped when she reached her "I hope you enjoy your day's at school teaching her because that's all the time your getting" Regina shook her head at the end, then she turned her head toward Graham.

"Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale...time is precious" Regina told him, like she commanded him to mentally. Graham hated it, he just stood there registering what she was saying. He then nodded, Regina turned back around holding Emma's hand and started to walk towards the door with Emma.

Emma just continued to stare at Mary Margaret who, smiled sadly at her before she disappeared out the door being carefully dragged.

Graham turned to Dr. Whale and started to question him, "Dr. how long between your rounds since you last saw him?"

"Twelve hour's or so" Whale replied with his hands calmly on his hips, as he spoke to the sheriff."Then that's what we need to account for" Mary Margaret soon followed Graham to the security room of the hospital, which had video of the floor's.

Graham spoke to Leroy and Walter the two employ's who were on the floor last night. "You two were the only employ's on the floor last night and you saw nothing"

Walter had his elbow leaning on the desk, yawning before answering "Not a thing"

"Did anyone walk by?" Mary Margaret asked thinking of how John Doe could have been taken.

Leroy the janitor who was standing off to the side answered her "I didn't see nothing" Graham started to think he turned his head toward Mary Margaret.

"Miss. Blanchard was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?"

Mary Margaret thought then shook her head speaking "I don't think so" Graham looked toward the TV monitor showing the footage of last night when he noticed something.

"Were looking at the wrong tape, this is the ward where Emma's class hung up decorations. If this really was the tape from last night we would see the banners the kids hung" Graham gestured to the TV, while talking knowing the kids set up yesterday while there.

Leroy made a knowing sound thinking about what the Sheriff had said, he pointed to Walter knowing. "You fell asleep again"

The security guard looked toward him "You selling me out" Leroy responded slightly fighting with his co worker "I ain't getting fired for this" Walter retorted "At least I don't drink on the job"

Graham had enough they should be focusing on finding John Doe "Gentlemen enough, where's the real tape?" The soon found it and put it in, they watched closely as it played especially Mary Margaret.

The kids banner's were easily seen hung up, then they could see John Doe sluggishly walk out of his room alone, then walked towards a steel door out somewhere.

Mary Margaret breathed a sigh of relief, which was short lived. "Wait a minute this was four hours ago, where does this door lead?" Graham pointed on the screen which got him a reply from Leroy who was behind him stroking his beard. They all turned towards him at the sound of his voice "The woods"

Graham took out his walkies talkie quickly from his belt before talking into it. "I need every unit to sweep the wood by the hospital, there's a missing patient" Graham walked out of the security room and down the stairs of the hospital towards the entrance/exit with Mary Margaret following him. They walked down the stairs as Graham talked to her "Okay Miss. Blanchard you should wait here, and I will call you as soon as I know anything" As they reached the ground floor Mary Margaret spoke trying to make him let her come with him.

"No I'm not sitting by the phone" Mary Margaret tried to follow him and convince him. Graham began to protest "Mary Margaret-" he began but she cut him off. "No I'm coming with you"

"I don't have time to argue"Graham turned around to face her, he really needed to find the John Doe. "If anyone should be out there it's me I started all this. I shouldn't have agreed to read Emma's book to him. All do respect Graham, but it's my handy work. He was reaching out to me and I should have stayed there with him but I didn't and now you heard what that Doctor said. If anything happens to him, it's on me so you have one of two choices. You can either let me come with you or I go out there alone" Mary Margaret gave him a firm look telling him she was serious.

"Then I guess you are coming with me" Graham stood there, he had no idea why he agreed he just did.

"Good lets go find him" Mary Margaret walked passed him and out of the hospital, he turned around and followed her to the woods.

Mary Margaret and Graham arrived at the woods and searched for a while, the sun started to go down and soon they would be in the dark. They walked through the woods following a trail, Graham was in front of her and she followed him. Mary Margaret didn't say anything about it, they could hear owl's and animals making noises as they walked and searched.

Graham looked all around for something like he was on a hunt, he soon stopped when he saw some dirt and examined it. He held his hand over it and moved it trying to find out something, Mary Margaret got confused and asked him what he was doing.

"What is?"

"The trail runs here"

"I thought you knew what you were doing?"

Graham stood up and put his hands out gesturing to the forest ground"Just give me a second. This is my world, I got it"

They stood there as Graham looked around for something again, Mary Margaret got confused by his words.

"What do you mean your world, do you go into the forest often?"

"Yes, I try to when I was growing up I was always in the forest. I ventured out everyday I could, but being Sheriff these days is time consuming. I used to take Emma out in the woods when she was little, we built a tree house together"

"Emma showed me it a while ago, What made you want to be Sheriff?" Graham snapped his head towards her no longer looking. Graham got confused on how answer that, for he did not remember he just was.

Graham looked away from her before answering expressionlessly "I don't remember, she actually showed to you? She must really like you, that's our place she never took anyone besides me there" Graham continued to look for any sign at all. Then they heard some twigs break behind them making them turn around quickly to find Emma running down a small hill towards them.

"Emma!" she said as Emma came out of no where shocked that she was out here,Mary Margaret got concerned and upset that Emma was out here. Emma approached them holding a yellow flashlight in one hand while speaking "Did you find him yet?" Emma looked toward them questioning wanting to know, Mary Margaret was still in shock that her daughter was there.

Graham was just as concerned "No not yet, you shouldn't be here Sport" Emma just shook him off trying to explain to them.

"I can help!, I know where he's headed" Emma stressed to them trying to make haste, leaving them confused.

Mary Margaret was confused and take aback "and where's that?"they waited for the answer.

"He's looking for you" Emma told Mary Margaret, who was confused at why that was. She started thinking about the man and why he might want to find her, she thought about how she may have recognized him someone where. Then she knew where,how could she not recognize him. The facts, the description it all matches up to the one person she hadn't even thought about when thinking she knew him. It was David, her David. Emma's father he didn't leave town and he was looking for her.

But one thing she didn't understand was, how did Emma know they were supposed to be she was talking about the story of snow white she did say they looked like snow white and prince charming, but it was just a story.

Mary Margaret, Graham and Emma continued walking in the forest following the trail Emma helped Graham pick up on again following what he had taught her. Mary Margaret was on a mission, she looked frantically for any sign of him. She didn't know for sure but all she did know was it was a big possibility.

They all had flashlight's on them, and were shinning them all around to look together for John Doe. Emma walked along side Mary Margaret, they continued down the trail Graham was leading them on when Emma spoke to her. "Your the one who woke him up, your the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Emma told her, she turned to face her daughter.

"Emma, I..just think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma for a long time"

"But he saw you last his first reaction to that would be to find you. I read it in the library, you need to stop chasing him and let him find you!" Emma tried to explain to her knowing about this, for she had read about this stuff a while ago even before they went to the hospital.

Mary Margaret frowned sadly she walked closer to Emma and took her hands in her's. "Sweetheart how did you get out here, you need to go home it's not safe out here at night for you. Where's your mother?"

"She dropped me off at the house, then went out" Emma explained to her but winced when Mary Margaret referred Regina as her mom.

"Emma I need to get you home-"

"No I want to stay with you!" Emma told her not wanting to go, she wanted to spend time with her and most importantly find this man worried about his safety.

"GUYS!" Graham who had walked ahead of them when they stopped called them from down the trail, they ran over to him to see if he found him.

They found Graham knelled down on the ground shinning his flashlight on something. It was a bracelet on a plant;and not just any bracelet it was John Doe's and it had blood on it.

"Is that-"

"Blood" Graham nodded at Mary Margaret's scared question, they stared at it. Emma noticed it and got worried for the John Doe.

They soon had continued on the trail that Graham was still leading, it had brought them near water until they realized it was the troll had walked out of the forest to notice the water, Graham had started shinning his flashlight looking knowing this was the end of the trail they had been following.

Mary Margaret and Emma walked behind him, Mary Margaret insisted that Emma held her hand. Mary Margaret noticed Graham stopped walking so she suspected this was where it ended.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Mary Margaret asked Graham as he stopped near the edge of the stream. "The trail dies at the water line" They all looked in different directions, Emma let go of Mary Margret's hand and flashed her flashlight around looking like everyone else.

Mary Margaret went to Graham's left and Emma to the right looking, Mary Margaret flashed her flashlight looking around for him. She moved it along the stream, and then she saw him she moved quickly shutting off her flashlight tossing it to the ground not caring as she went towards him.

"Oh my god" Mary Margaret went towards the John Doe who was lying on his side in the water with head halfway out of it. "Oh my god" Mary Margaret said it again as she made her way carefully but fast towards him. Emma and Graham turned towards her voice they noticed the John Doe lying there.

Graham took out his walkies talkie off his belt before speaking into it "I need an ambulance at the old Toll bridge as soon as possible" Graham went over to help Mary Margaret drag him out of the water taking each of his arms, while she carried his feet. Emma stood off to the side not knowing what to do in shock.

Mary Margaret let down his feet and helped his head down onto the rocks near the stream out of the water. Mary Margaret looked at his face seeing him not breathing "No-no-no-no-no I found you, it's going to be okay" She tried to wake him up or reassure him as did Graham.

"help's coming" Graham was on his knees next to John Doe while Mary Margaret was on the other side. Emma watched worried for the man and scared "Is he okay, is he going to be okay?" Emma cried out concerned making Graham look towards her, he saw her expression and went over to her to shield her from this. She should be seeing this "Emma, don't look okay. Don't look" He went over to her and brought her in a hug keeping her eyes away from the John Doe, he put his hand on her head bringing it into his chest and turned her away from the sight.

Mary Margaret brought her ear to his head to check if he was breathing or for a pulse. "Come back to us...come back to me" She whispered to him, then she started doing CPR on him to get him breathing again seeing that he was not breathing nor awake.

Mary Margaret pumped down on his chest giving him CPR, Graham covered Emma's eyes and just held her. Mary Margaret pinched his nose and opened his mouth giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation filling hi lungs with air. She filled his lungs with air , which turned into a kiss then brought back hoping it worked.

She was surprised when a second later he was spitting up water coming out of his lungs, enabling him to breathe again coughing. He gasped for air as his eyes opened,she held his face in her hands as he breathed in air. Graham lowered his hand on Emma's eyes seeing the man awake and breathing, Emma saw as the man started breathing.

He stared into her eyes as did she, he looked towards her this women before doing something he hasn't done in eight years.

"You saved me" The man breathed as he talked to the women, she just stared at him before smiling at the voice. Emma watched them interact "He's awake" she smiled at the sight happy for the man, for she knew he would be able to wake up if someone gave him some hope. Graham watched them before speaking too "Yeah Sport, he is"

The man stared into her eyes, then spoke again. "Thank You" Mary Margaret wanted to know who he was, she wanted to know she needed to know.

"What's your name?"She asked him as she looked his face over, he just continued to stare at her just like she was. She still had her hands on the side of his face supporting his head.

"I don't Remember" He answered thinking about it, he honestly had no clue who he was for now..

"It's okay, your going to be it's going to be okay" they could hear the sirens in the background coming nearer, she just reassured him and smiled.

The ambulance brought him to the hospital, he was followed by Graham, Mary Margaret and Emma he was pushed on a gurney through the glass doors of the emergency room. They ran to the doors only to have them shut by nurses before they went to help with the patient. They all worked around the John Doe and set up a I.V and hooked him back up to the machines.

They watched through the glass doors, Mary Margaret was worried as they checked him over wondering if he was okay. Emma had her face looking in at the man on the gurney, Graham was behind her and looking above her for the child was small in height enabling him to do so.

Doctor Whale checked his pulse, and he looked at him through squinted eyes.

Mary Margaret couldn't help herself any more she went through the glass doors, Mary Margaret walked up to David and saw him noticing it was actually him she knew those eyes any where. Mary Margaret had tears in her eyes as she approached David who was confused lying down touched him on his shoulder to make sure he was real.

"Miss. Blanchard you can't be in here" Doctor Whale pushing back away from David, She wanted to see her fiance it had been eight years and now knowing he was in a coma her all this time brought her into a internal anguish at not recognizing him. She couldn't understand how she barely recognized him, until now she had been watching him in the hospital for a year and didn't realize.

Doctor Whale brought her to the side

Emma was with Graham looking in through the glass, she was confused why was her mom was in there with the John Doe. Her mother was crying but seemed to be happy and sad tears at once she was as confused as David was. She finally muttered out a question. "What's going on, why is Miss. Blanchard in there?" she had directed the question towards Graham, but was answered by someone who was coming into the room and heard it.

"She's his fiance" Emma and Graham turned around to see Regina standing there with a scowl on her face. Emma looked at her confused for she didn't know her birth mom was engaged, she noticed her ring but didn't question it deeming it personal.

* * *

Doctor Whale was checking his breathing with his stethoscope, while Regina explained to Graham and Emma while Mary Margaret and Katherine stayed in the room with David.

"His name is David Nolan, and he got into a car accident after he had received a phone call rushing to get to Miss. Blanchard who was hit by a car on main street. He was driving and was hit by a truck from the side and got into an accident, he had no I. D. on him for he had left everything at home while in a hurry" Regina was upset at how this all happened, Snow got her Charming back and Emma she had her happy ending. She had to do something about this, but not tonight.

Emma was sitting down in a waiting chair outside the door's with Graham sitting in a chair across from her with Regina to his left as Regina explained a lit bit on what she knew keeping something from Emma. Regina looked toward Emma who was staring at her listening and taking what she had said in.

"We'll talk about your punishment later" Regina told her while crossing her arms, Emma now was ignoring her. "Do you know what your punishment will be?" Emma didn't say anything towards her, she knew what it meant she was very smart for her age.

"It means your grounded" Emma sunk in her chair, at this declaration.

Mary Margaret walked out of the room to speak with them, they had spoke to each other calmly. "How come you didn't know he was here in a coma?" Graham asked her as she watched them care for David. "Everyone assumed he had left town, I knew he wouldn't just leave but after eight years of being told by everyone he had anyone would start to believe it was true. I didn't understand why he would have left we were really happy, and now that I know what happened we can be together again"

Mary Margaret still had happy tears in her eyes after explaining herself, when she noticed Emma sitting there. Mary Margaret turned to Graham to speak "Thank You Graham, you were right I found him" she smiled at him softly which he returned, he looked towards her then to Emma who was trying to stay awake, then to David, then back to her silently asking her if he was Emma's father.

He of course knew Emma's father was David Nolan, but need the extra reassurance he smiled when she nodded before spilling another happy tear down her cheek. He smiled towards her then looked towards Emma who was tired in her chair falling asleep, then Doctor Whale came out of the room to talk to them.

"Well it's something of a miracle" The doctor put his hands behind his back talking to them. "He's okay?"Mary Margaret wanted to know, the doctor kept his mouth at a thin line." Physically he's fine,but his memory is another issue which will take time to fully come back" Regina smirked inside her head maybe she could still win after all.

"What brought him back?"

"That's the thing there's no explanation, something just clicked in him"

"So Mr. Nolan decided to go or a stroll in the woods?" Graham asked the doctor confused, Whale then answered.

"He woke up, he was delirious and.. his first instinct was to go...find something I guess" The doctor explain Emma had been listening to the conversation.

"Someone" she told them knowing who he was searching for, she knew. Regina gave her a hard look full of nervousness and slight annoyance, Emma was ruining everything without knowing and she couldn't do anything about it...yet. Mary Margaret figured that he was looking for her because before he got into his car accident he was rushing to the hospital to get to her, but what confused her was that he went to the old toll bridge and away from the hospital. She then remembered that was where they used to met up and go on dates, their spot.

"Can I see him?" Mary Margaret asked and Whale walked backwards towards the door opening while speaking. "Yeah of course" she went went inside the room and walked over to David.

"Emma let's go" Emma left her back pack down next to the chair, she walked into the hallway towards Regina then she remembered she forgot it. "Wait my backpack" Emma skipped back to get it, she watched as the man known as David naturally hugged her mother lovingly and easily accepting it knowing it felt right to be in her arms. Emma smiled towards them, she noticed that David was staring at her. "Emma" Regina told her sternly, she walked away towards her adoptive mother. Regina didn't need for Emma to find

David noticed a little blonde girl standing by the glass door's staring at them, she just smiled then walked away. David knew knew when he looked at that girl and hugged this women who was his fiance felt right over everything that has been going on since he woke up and he knew he wanted to meet that girl more than anything and couldn't explain or knew why.

* * *

**Click that Review button you know you want to...it's just waiting to be clicked so please..please cute adorable puss in boot's eyes please click it and let me know what you think.**

**You never know I might mention you in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
